Husband -HUNHAN-
by SehunYeojachingu
Summary: Jika pada suatu hari saat kau terbangun dari mimpi indahmu, dan kau menemukan lelaki asing tidur seranjang denganmu lalu dia berkata bahwa kau adalah istrinya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?. Remake from Phoebe's novel. /HUNHAN/GS/RATED M/
1. Chapter 1

HUSBAND  
Remake from Phoebe Maryand's novel "Husband"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo

* * *

When you wake up from your sweet dream,  
you are finding a stranger guy on your bed  
and he said that you are his wife.  
What will you do?

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Accident

Luhan, gadis dengan inisial L di namanya itu adalah seorang pegawai administrasi di sebuah majalah travelling yang sudah berdiri mungkin hampir seumur Ayahnya. Begitu keluar dari universitas Yonsei, Luhan langsung pindah mengikuti Grandmere-nya ke Prancis yang merupakan tempat kelahiran ayahnya. Tak kurang dari dua tahun yang lalu, Luhan melamar ke DArE. Memiliki seorang teman bernama Baekhyun yang sekarang duduk di meja sebelahnya dan beberapa orang lain yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya di kantor ini. Setahu Luhan, di kantor ini hanya Baekhyun yang menganggapnya ada, berbicara dengannya secara baik-baik dan memandangnya sebagai manusia. Sedangkan karyawan yang lain sangat acuh dan masih tidak perduli meskipun Luhan sudah bekerja di DArE selama dua tahun.

Sekarang beginilah hidupnya setiap hari, duduk di depan komputer dan mengetik, mengetik, mengetik, seolah-olah keyboard adalah dirinya. Luhan sangat mengantuk karena hari ini dirinya hampir seharian berada di kantor tanpa melakukan apa-apa, ia bahkan tidak pergi keluar untuk makan siang. Bukan karena terlalu banyak pekerjaan tapi Luhan sedang diet demi tampil sempurna pada pernikahannya yang akan berlangsung bulan depan. Kris, calon suaminya selalu mengatakan kalau Luhan tampak gemuk dan Luhan tidak akan suka bila terlihat gemuk di hari pernikahannya.

Ponselnya yang berada di sebelah komputer bergetar. Luhan membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena matanya sudah redup sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar merasa lapar dan itu sudah membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi melihat siapa pengirim pesan di ponselnya semua rasa kantuk Luhan lenyap begitu saja dan tidak tersisa sama sekali.

Bb, Pulang Jam berapa?  
Bisa bertemu hari ini?  
Pulang kerja datang ke café ku ya?  
Aku sangat merindukanmu  
(Sender: Kris. XXX)

Kris pada akhirnya mengirim pesan juga setelah seharian ini Luhan menanti kabar darinya. Semenjak rencana pernikahan mereka di putuskan, Kris benar-benar berkonsentrasi bekerja seolah-olah ia akan meninggalkan cafenya untuk selamanya. Semua hal itu menyebabkan Luhan mengurusi persiapan pernikahannya seorang diri dan semakin sulit untuk bertemu dengan Kris. Tapi Luhan selalu merasa kalau hal itu bukanlah masalah yang harus di ribut-ributkan. Luhan sudah terlalu banyak menuntut kepada Kris dan dirinya sama sekali tidak akan meminta hal yang lebih lagi. Luhan sudah harus bersyukur karena Kris mengabulkan permintaannya untuk mempercepat pernikahan meskipun hal itu membuatnya repot seorang diri. Tidak, ada Baekhyun yang siap membantunya meskipun Luhan tidak memberi tahu dengan siapa ia menikah nanti pada Baekhyun, Luhan patut bersyukur.

Luhan tidak pernah memperkenalkan Kris kepada siapa-siapa kecuali Grandmere sehingga rencana pernikahan ini juga sama rahasianya seperti keberadaan Kris. Kedua orang tuanya juga belum tau, hanya Grandmere satu-satunya orang yang tau dan Grandmere sangat tidak setuju. Grandmere pada awalnya menyukai Kris, tapi begitu tau kalau Luhan dan Kris akan melangkah kejenjang yang lebih serius, Grandmere menolak keberadaan Kris terang-terangan. Terlebih sejak Luhan mengatakan kalau dirinya akan pindah dan tinggal bersama Kris setelah menikah, kebencian Grandmere kepada Kris semakin menjadi- jadi.

* * *

"Luhan, Kau di panggil Monsieur Fabius keruangannya!" Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerja mereka sambil memijat dahinya. Gadis itu mendapat Job yang sangat luar biasa belakangan ini. Seringkali Baekhyun mengeluh kalau dirinya hampir muntah menghadapi kertas-kertas dan komputer.

"Ada apa?"  
"Pokoknya segeralah kesana. Kau tau, kan? Besok dia akan pensiun dan ini adalah hari terakhirnya di kantor."

Luhan mengangguk lalu memandang kalender yang berada di sebelah komputernya, 22 Juni. Carl Fabius pernah mengatakan rencana pensiunnya saat rapat terakhir mereka minggu lalu. Sama sekali tidak di duga bahwa rencana itu berlangsung secepat ini, jarang sekali ada orang yang memulai pensiunnya pada pertengahan bulan Juni, seperti yang Carl Fabius lakukan. Luhan berusaha mengembalikan semangatnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan kerja Carl Fabius. Begitu sampai, Luhan hanya perlu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan ia melihat bayangan Tuan Fabius yang berjalan mendekati pintu lewat dinding kaca anti pecah yang berwarna keabu-abuan. Siapapun bisa melihat bayangan dari dalam ruangan tapi tidak bisa melihat semuanya selain warna hitam yang bergerak pada dinding Kaca yang menyelubungi ruangan Carl Fabius. Entah siapa yang punya ide untuk membuat ruangan kerja seperti ini, yang pasti ide ini membuat atasan manapun menjadi kehilangan lebih dari lima puluh persen privasinya.

"Silahkan, Nona!" Carl Fabius benar-benar muncul di balik pintu dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk.

Laki-laki yang sangat baik. Seandainya Carl Fabius tidak punya istri, Luhan akan memaksa laki-laki itu untuk menikah dengan Grandmere-nya. Luhan menahan tawa sambil melangkah menuju sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Carl Fabius menutup pintu dan memandangi Luhan sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Jadi menikah bulan depan?" Tanyanya. Luhan mengangguk. "Tentu saja."  
"Masih merahasiakan siapa calonnya? Bagaimana bila aku tidak bisa datang pada pernikahanmu bulan depan? Aku mau liburan ke Florida bersama keluargaku!"  
"Masih belum bisa, Bos. Bahkan kedua orang tuaku sama sekali tidak tau."

Tuan Fabius mengangguk lalu melangkah mendekati mejanya. Ia mengambil sebuah amplop dan sebuah kantong kertas lalu memberikan keduanya kepada Luhan.

"Ini adalah kiriman. Dalam satu jam lagi, kau harus sampaikan ini kepada Tuan Oh yang sedang meeting di Mariott. Dia Bos yang baru, dan sebagai ucapan terimakasihnya amplop itu silahkan di buka!"

Kedua alis Luhan menyatu. Ia memandangi amplop putih itu sejenak lalu membukanya pelan-pelan. Dirinya hampir saja berteriak melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Sebuah pernyataan kenaikan gaji untuk bulan depan. Carl Fabius benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya yang satu ini dalam waktu singkat. Baru dua minggu yang lalu Luhan mengeluh karena kekurangan banyak biaya untuk pernikahannya dan ia berharap Carl Fabius mau meningkatkan nominal gajinya dari gaji staff junior menjadi staff senior. Dan sekarang Luhan mendapatkannya. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Carl Fabius dengan pandangan penuh rasa terimakasih.

Carl Fabius menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menandakan kalau dirinya tidak menyukai ekspresi Luhan yang itu. Dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang berterimakasih dengan wajah memelas. "Sekarang pergilah. Waktumu sudah berkurang sepuluh menit. Tuan Oh akan sampai satu Jam lagi dan dia sangat membutuhkan semua file yang berada dalam tas kertas itu. Bergerak…bergerak…"

Luhan dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil semua barang-barangnya dan melangkah pegi menuju hotel yang Carl Fabius sebutkan. Tuan Oh, dia yang akan menerima barang-barang itu dan Luhan harus segera menemuinya dengan batas waktu yang semakin menipis. Setiap kali melihat Jam Luhan merasa semakin di buru waktu yang semakin sedikit sehingga Luhan terpaksa turun dari taksi yang di tumpanginya karena macet. Sebisa mungkin ia memotong jalan kemana-mana sehingga menemukan jalan raya yang tanpa macet. Lampu lalu lintas menyala dan semua orang berusaha menyebrang jalan secepatnya. Beberapa orang menyenggol tas kertas yang dibawanya sehingga benda itu robek dan menumpahkan segala isinya. Sangat banyak kertas yang berserakan sehingga Luhan harus mengejarnya kesegala arah. Jumlah orang di jalanan semakin menipis sehingga Luhan semakin khawatir. Berkali-kali Luhan memandangi jam tangannya dan waktunya hanya tersisa lima belas menit lagi. Ia harus cepat karena Hotel Mariott sudah ada di depan. Tapi selembar kertas melayang dan Luhan masih berusaha mengejarnya, sayangnya erangan mobil-mobil yang siap berjalan membuatnya terpaksa menepi dan meninggalkan selembar kertas lagi di tengah jalan raya.

Tinggal dua belas menit lagi, Luhan bergerak secepat mungkin ketengah jalan saat melihat jalanan sepi. Ia berharap setelah meraih kertas itu, Luhan bisa segera menyebrang tanpa harus menunggui lampu lalu lintas lagi. Sekilas ia seperti melihat seseorang berdiri di depannya, saat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak ada. Mungkin ia cuma berkhayal dan lebih baik kembali memunguti file-file penting itu. Bunyi hak sepatunya berketuk di jalan aspal dan baru berhenti setelah tangannya berhasil menyentuh kertas yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Luhan juga harus memeluk barang- barang dari dalam tas kertas yang sobek hanya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang lain berusaha keras menggapai kertas yang sedang di kejar-kejarnya dengan susah payah.

"Sial! Tolonglah…" Bisiknya. Luhan mulai khawatir saat melihat jalanan mulai ramai kembali, ia sempat bersyukur karena kertas itu terbang ke pinggir. Tapi tiba-tiba jantung Luhan seakan berhenti saat mendengar bunyi benturan keras yang datang entah dari mana. Luhan berusaha menoleh, tapi ternyata matanya terpejam. Ia sudah tergeletak di jalanan dengan keadaan yang tidak di ketahuinya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai terasa nyeri, semuanya seperti mimpi. Banyak orang yang berkerumunan di sekitarnya dan mengatakan kalau dirinya harus di bawa kerumah sakit. Luhan masih tidak bisa membuka matanya. Dalam hati ia berteriak. _Tolong aku. Aku harus bertemu Tuan Marloy demi Kris dan masa depanku!_

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeong! Ini aku update dengan hasil remake an dari novel karyanya phoebe. Entah kenapa setelah baca ini novel, aku pingin banget ngepost ini cerita sama para readers ffn yg belum tau ataupun yang udah, serta ngerubah cast nya jadi sehun sama luhan.

Mengenai ceritanya, disini aku gak terlalu ngerubah banyak dari novel aslinya. Misalnya aku cuma ngerubah cast nya aja. Untuk setting tempatnya nggak aku rubah, karena menurut aku itu udah pas. Terus Grandmere sama Tuan Fabius juga nggak aku ubah, karena nyocokin sama setting tempatnya. Karena itu bukan korea jadi gak harus semua tokohnya orang korea kan?

Oiya, buat ff aku yang pretty penny /kayakadaygbacaaja/-.- itu bakal aku lanjutin, tapi gak bisa secepatnya soalnya banyak tugas yg numpuk /maklumanaksma/. Oke, itu aja sih cuap-cuapnya.

Terakhir,  
Review juseyo, karena review kalian menentukan nasib kelanjutan dari ff ini :D  
Gomawoooo...:*


	2. Chapter 2

HUSBAND  
Remake from Phoebe Maryand's novel "Husband"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

When you wake up from your sweet dream,  
you are finding a stranger guy on your bed  
and he said that you are his wife.  
What will you do?

* * *

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, ia memandangi warna…entahlah. Luhan sendiri tidak yakin jika yang dilihatnya adalah langit. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang ke sekeliling. Luhan sedang berada di sebuah taman dan ia berbaring di sebuah bangku kayu. Di sebelahnya, Luhan mendapati seorang wanita asing yang belum pernah dikenalnya sebelumnya. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kalau begitu aku bisa pulang dengan tenang. Kau ingat jalan pulang ke rumah, kan?"  
Luhan mengangguk bingung. "Kau siapa?"  
"Aku? Namaku Beltva. Aku pergi dulu karena tugasku sudah selesai. Sampai jumpa!" Beltva tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

Luhan berusaha bangkit dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia berusaha mengingat semuanya, dan beberapa ingatan terbayang. Luhan baru saja mengalami sebuah kecelakaan, ia memandangi tubuhnya dan untungnya tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Luhan hanya merasakan nyeri di beberapa bagian tubuhnya dan ia ragukan itu terjadi karena kecelakaan yang di alaminya barusan. Luhan memandangi sekelilingnya. Ia kehilangan kertas-kertas penting untuk Tuan Oh. Sebisa mungkin Luhan bangkit dan mencari-cari tapi tidak satupun jejak mengenai berkas itu bisa di temui. Jalanan juga sudah mulai sepi dan sepertinya tidak ada seseorangpun yang mengenalnya, ia korban kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu, secepat itukah mereka melupakannya?

Waktu? Jam berapa sekarang? Luhan berbisik. Ia mengangkat lengannya dan memperhatikan jam tangannya lekat-lekat. Sudah jam lima sore dan ini sudah lewat jam pulang Kerja. Tubuhnya yang masih sakit mendorong Luhan untuk memanggil taksi dan segera pulang. terserah dengan apapun yang terjadi nanti yang pasti dirinya sangat ingin istirahat. Butuh waktu yang panjang untuknya sampai kerumah karena rumah Grandmere-nya memang terletak di pinggiran kota Paris. Setelah membayar taksi, Luhan langsung memasuki rumah dan menemukan Grandmere-nya sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Luhan mendekat dan memeluk wanita tua itu erat-erat. "Ada apa?" Grandmere berhenti bergerak dan membelai kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan mendesah, masih dalam pelukannya. "Sepertinya aku akan di pecat. Kufikir aku baru saja naik gaji!"  
Grandmere membelai punggungnya. "Kalau begitu gunakan waktu itu untuk beristirahat di rumah. Dirimu sedang tidak sehat, jadi perlu banyak istirahat."  
"Grandmere tau darimana kalau aku sedang tidak sehat hari ini?"  
Sekarang wanita tua itu mengubah pandangan penuh kasihnya menjadi pandangan yang penuh kebingungan. "Kenapa masih bertanya? Kau cucuku bukan?"  
"Ya, tentu saja. Kau bisa merasakan apa yang ku rasakan. Kau selalu tau apapun yang terjadi padaku. Aku sedang dalam keadaan buruk dan sekarang sepertinya harus istirahat. Grandmere, Aku tidur di kamarmu ya?"  
Grandmere mengangguk. "Tapi pada saat jam tidur tiba, kau harus pindah kembali kekamarmu. Aku akan merasa aneh jika ada dirimu di kamar. Kau sudah sangat lama tidak tidur denganku lagi, aku sudah terbiasa tidur sendiri dan menolak ada orang lain di kamarku!"

Luhan mendesah kecewa, ia memang sudah lama tidak tidur bersama Grandmere-nya, sejak merasa sibuk menyiapkan pernikahan, Luhan bahkan nyaris tidak pulang ke rumah beberapa kali. Ya, meskipun begitu ia ingin berbaring di kamar neneknya walaupun sebentar, hanya demi bermanja-manja, hal yang sudah sangat lama tidak di lakukannya.

* * *

Lagi-lagi Luhan terbangun dengan perasaan aneh. Begitu ia membuka matanya, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat banyak perubahan di kamarnya. Ranjang yang biasa di tidurinya sudah berbeda dengan yang biasa dan ia memakai kelambu? Sejak kapan Luhan suka dengan kamar bernuansa klasik begini? Satu lagi, hawa yang di rasakannya sudah sangat tidak sama dengan yang biasa dirasakan sebelumnya, Kamarnya terasa lebih hangat padahal Luhan suka berada dalam kamar yang sejuk.

"Mungkin AC-nya rusak." Gumam Luhan pelan. Ia menggeliat dengan penuh semangat dan harus terkejut saat menyadari kulitnya sedang bersentuhan dengan kulit orang lain di dalam selimut. Luhan memandangi laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya, sedang tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya meyakinkan kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Ia menyentuh perutnya, lalu dada dan kembali turun hingga ke paha. Keterkejutannya semakin bertambah karena ia sedang tidak memakai apa-apa dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki yang tidak di kenalnya. Luhan seharusnya berteriak, tapi ia masih termenung memandangi laki-laki itu, cukup good looking dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat terang dan terlihat sangat dewasa meskipun sedang tidur, tapi Luhan tidak mengenalnya. Laki-laki itu di temuinya dimana? Di kantor? Ia tidak punya teman kantor setampan ini. Lalu di diskotik? Apakah semalam Luhan mampir ke diskotik? Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi dan ia ingat, ia bahkan pulang sebelum makan malam dan langsung tidur di kamar Grandmere-nya. Lalu siapa laki-laki ini? Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada di atas ranjangnya dan tanpa busana seperti dirinya.

Luhan memandang berkeliling untuk meyakinkan apakah ini benar- benar kamarnya? Meskipun banyak yang berubah, Luhan yakin kalau ruangan ini adalah kamarnya. Kamar yang sudah di tempatinya dua tahun belakangan semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menemani Grandmere dan tinggal di Paris. Rak buku yang berada di dekat pintu juga miliknya, Luhan kenal dengan semua koleksinya, dan buku-buku yang memenuhinya adalah susunannya sendiri.

Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bahunya disertai belaian hangat di lengannya. Luhan menoleh kepada laki-laki itu, dia baru bangun dan tersenyum semanis mungkin kepadanya. Matanya belum begitu terbuka dengan sempurna karena baru bangun tidur, tapi Luhan yakin kalau Laki-laki itu tidak salah orang, dia menyebut nama Luhan dengan manis. Laki-laki itu tidak salah orang.

"Luhan Sayang, kau sudah bangun?"  
Luhan mengangguk sambil terus memandangi laki-laki itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Keheranan sudah menyesaki benaknya dalam dosis yang sangat tinggi.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa, seperti ini? Semalam aku tidur di kamar Grandmere!"  
"Aku yang membawamu ke kamar kita. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan istriku ke kamar lain? Soal pakaian seharusnya dirimu tidak perlu terkejut. Bukankah kita selalu melakukannya? Kau tau kalau aku tidak suka AC lalu kita menyingkirkannya. Semenjak kamar ini tidak memiliki pendingin lagi, Kau selalu tidur tanpa pakaian seperti itu."

"Jadi semalam aku membukanya sendiri?"

"Aku yang membuka! Tidak salah, kan? Aku suamimu."

Luhan menggeleng masih dengan ekspresi herannya. Laki-laki itu mengakui Luhan sebagai istrinya? Luhan masih bingung dan termenung. Kemarin ia tengah mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Kris, lalu baru mendapatkan kenaikan gaji dan mengalami kecelakaan. Kemudian terbangun di sebuah taman bersama seorang wanita yang menolongnya dan langsung pulang Karena kelelahan mencari-cari file untuk tuan Oh yang belum di temukan hingga sekarang. Semalaman ia sudah mempersiapkan batinnya karena harus dimarahi oleh Tuan Oh, bosnya yang baru. Tapi sepertinya kejadian hari ini lebih parah bila dibandingkan dengan amarah tuan Oh di hari pertama bekerja. Dia sudah menikah? Lalu kenapa bukan dengan Kris? Lalu siapa laki-laki itu dan kenapa laki-laki itu yang menjadi suaminya?

"Ah, aku sudah terlambat. Aku harus segera kekantor." Laki-laki itu bangkit dan duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing, ia menoleh kepada Luhan dan memandangi setengah dari tubuhnya yang terbuka secara tidak sengaja dengan di iringi sebuah senyum penuh kekaguman.  
"Tapi melihatmu seperti ini sepertinya hari ini aku tidak usah ke kantor!" Laki-laki itu memeluk Luhan lagi dan meremas payudaranya dalam ritme yang lembut.

Luhan segera menolak dan mendorong tubuh pria yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu menjauh. Kedua lengannya segera menyilang ke depan dada dangan kuat.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa?"  
Kening laki-laki itu berkerut. "Kau bertanya? Kenapa? Bukankah ini normal untuk suami istri? Kau istriku kan? Xi Luhan kan?"  
"Kau siapa? Bagaimana bisa aku menikah denganmu? Aku punya orang yang sangat ku cintai dan kami akan menikah. Kau berbohong dengan pernikahan ini kan? Ini hanya bercanda, atau kau salah orang? Tapi kau menyebut namaku…"  
"Kau tidak ingat aku? Aku Sehun!" laki-laki itu mendengus. "Sudahlah kalau kau memang sedang tidak bersemangat, tidak perlu mengeluarkan kata-kata aneh seperti itu. Aku akan berangkat ke kantor saja."

Luhan menelan ludahnya. Sehun meninggalkan ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tanpa mengenakan apa-apa. Bukan pertama kalinya Luhan melihat tubuh laki-laki, tapi ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pemandangan seperti ini di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

 _Laki-laki itu? Tadi dia ingin melakukan apa? Bercinta denganku? Tidak_ … Batin Luhan.

Lalu kata tidak keluar bukan hanya sebagai gema di hatinya. Luhan benar-benar berkata tidak dalam intonasi yang sangat lantang. Dia tidak mungkin sudah menikah dengan laki-laki lain selain Kris. Tidak mungkin menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak di cintainya.  
 _Tidak mungkin…_  
"Tidaaak!"

Dan suasana menjadi riuh. Suara pintu di ketok dengan nada tidak sabaran membuat Luhan ingin segera menghambur ke pintu, tapi sebelum itu laki-laki bernama Sehun yang mengaku sebagai suaminya segera mengambil celana piyamanya yang berada di lantai lalu memakainya dan membuka pintu. Grandmere masuk dan memeluk Luhan yang masih kebingungan. Ia membelai kepala Luhan sambil bertanya ada apa.

"Grandmere, siapa laki-laki itu?" desis Luhan dalam pelukan neneknya. Grandmere memandangi Sehun sekilas lalu memeluk Luhan lebih erat.  
"Dia Sehun suamimu, sayang. Kau sendiri yang berkeras untuk menikah dengannya sebulan yang lalu. Sekarang kenapa kau berteriak dan mempertanyakan siapa dia?…"  
"Mana mungkin." Luhan memotong. "Aku akan menikah dengan Kris, bukan dengannya." "Luhan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini? Apakah dirimu sudah lupa kalau Kris sudah pergi? Kau sendiri yang memutuskan hubunganmu dengan Kris dan memilih menikah dengan Sehun!" Luhan memandangi Grandmere-nya dengan tatapan yang semakin bingung.

Kemarin ia dan Kris janjian bertemu di café miliknya, baru kemarin dan Luhan masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia menikah dengan laki-laki bernama Sehun itu bulan lalu? Kenapa harus meninggalkan Kris dan memilih orang yang tidak di kenalnya?

"Kau kenapa? Kau terbentur?" Sehun bertanya sambil mendekat. Ia menyeka sejumput rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajah.

Sekilas Luhan melihat kilauan di jari manisnya dan Luhan spontan memandang jarinya juga. Ada cincin yang memiliki kilau sama disana. Cincin kawin? Laki- laki itu benar suaminya? Luhan memegangi kepalanya. "Aku kecelakaan kemarin dan sepertinya aku melupakan banyak hal. Maaf!" desisnya.

Luhan tidak berbohong. Ia memang kecelakaan, tapi Luhan masih bisa mengingat semua kejadian sebelum kecelakaan. Ia belum menikah pada saat itu, lalu bagaimana bisa begitu terbangun ia sudah memiliki seorang suami dengan cincin kawin melingkar di jari manisnya?

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"  
Sehun masih memandangnya dengan tatapan heran, tapi tidak lama karena ia segera mengambil jam tangannya yang masih berada dalam jangkauannya. "Dua puluh tiga Juni!"

Dua puluh tiga…juni…  
Luhan terus mengulangi kata-kata itu di benaknya. Kemarin adalah hari terakhir tuan Fabius di kantor dan kemarin adalah tanggal 22 juni, Luhan tidak mungkin salah karena sebelum masuk ke ruangan Carl Fabius Luhan sempat melihat ke kalender. Kemarin ia mengalami kecelakaan, pulang ke rumah dan terbangun pagi ini dengan status baru. Dia dan Sehun sudah menikah sebulan lalu? Mustahil, kemarin Luhan masih lajang. Tapi Grandmere juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya? Kenapa bisa berubah secara tiba-tiba seperti ini? Atau Luhan sedang melompat ke sisi kehidupannya yang lain? Apa karena kecelakaan yang kemarin itu?

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Chap 2 updateee! Waahh, aku seneng banget lihat respon kalian semuaaaa..  
Aku gak bakal nyangka kalo bakal banyak yg ngereview..

Karena ini aku lagi seneng, jadi aku update. padahal niatnya sih minggu depan :D Jadi karena aku updatenya sekarang, minggu depan enaknya aku update lagi apa enggak? Aku takut terlalu fast update, jadi minta pendapat kalian :)

Buat MissPark92, aku terhuraaa baca review kamuuu... mumumu:*  
Demi kamu, aku janji bakal namatin ff ini. Okee?  
Terus buat ohsiyeon94, pliss konyolnya didunia nyata aja, jangan di dunia per-ff an juga-,-

Oiya, sama jangan panggil thor ya, panggil aja Seyeo atau kalo nggak Sayang juga boleh /yakelah-.-modusluthor/

Okedeh, itu aja..  
Jangan lupa review yaa... mumumu:*:*  
Gomawooo...


	3. Chapter 3

HUSBAND  
Remake from Phoebe Maryand's novel "Husband" 

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

When you wake up from your sweet dream,  
you are finding a stranger guy on your bed  
and he said that you are his wife.  
What will you do?

* * *

Hembusan nafas kembali keluar sekali lagi dan sangat perlahan. Luhan memandangi wajahnya dicermin lalu mengamati perubahannya. Tidak ada satupun dari dirinya yang berubah, semuanya baik-baik saja dan dia terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tapi Luhan masih belum bisa percaya bahwa wanita muda yang berada di dalam cermin sekarang adalah istri dari seseorang.

Laki-laki itu, Sehun adalah suaminya? Bagaimana mungkin Luhan mengenal Sehun, bagaimana mungkin dalam hitungan jam Luhan meninggalkan Kris begitu saja dan menikah dengan laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu? Apa dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain? Atau dia hamil di luar nikah dan sekarang sedang mengandung anak Sehun?  
Luhan menyentuh perutnya dan tidak merasakan perubahan apa-apa. Lalu apa alasan pernikahannya? Semuanya masih tidak masuk akal sama sekali, hidupnya benar-benar berubah dalam semalam.

"Siapa di dalam?"

Luhan terbangun dari lamunannya saat pintu kamar mandi di gedor.

Ini kantor dan seharusnya Luhan tidak menggunakan toilet kantor terlalu lama seperti sekarang. Tapi kemana lagi dirinya harus bertanya tentang semua ini? Dia bahkan belum menyapa siapapun sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Suara itu mendesak lagi.

"Ya, sebentar!" Luhan merapikan dirinya secepat mungkin dan membuka pintu toilet.

Seorang wanita yang juga adalah teman sekantornya memandangnya dengan wajah kesal sebelum masuk kekamar mandi dan Luhan hanya mampu bilang 'sorry' sambil tersenyum dengan ekspresi bersalah. Setelah wanita itu dan pandangan kesalnya lenyap, Luhan segera melangkah secepat mungkin dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Ia memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk mengamati sebuah katalog pakaian dalam dengan ekspresi yang sangat cerah.

"Aku ingin membeli yang ini, sepertinya ukuran cup ku naik, Aku senang karena usahaku untuk memperbesar payudara berhasil" gumamnya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan kembali termenung memandangi komputernya, ia ingin menanyakan tentang pernikahannya kepada Baekhyun, tapi bagaimana kalau Baekhyun menganggapnya gila karena melupakan hal terpenting yang terjadi dalam hidupnya? Ia terbangun pagi ini dan tiba- tiba ada seorang laki-laki yang mengaku sebagai suaminya padahal kemarin dirinya masih lajang. Siapa yang percaya dengan itu?

"Dear, kau kenapa?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan menyadari kalau dirinya sedang memandangi layar komputer yang sama sekali tidak menyala. Maka Luhan berusaha menoleh kepada Baekhyun secepat mungkin dan tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kecurigaan.

"Kau bertengkar dengan suamimu?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak, jadi Baekhyun juga tau? Jadi dia benar-benar sudah bersuami? Luhan masih belum bisa percaya ini sepenuhnya, Baekhyun dan Grandmere yang merupakan orang terdekatnya mengatakan kalau ia sudah menikah. Sepertinya Luhan harus menemui Kris untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Tidak, aku cuma merasa perutku agak aneh, mungkin mau datang bulan!" Jawab Luhan. Entah darimana datangnya kata-kata itu.

"Lalu kau sedih karena itu? Karena kau belum hamil juga? Aku yakin kalian berdua sedang berusaha keras untuk itu. Jangan bersedih, cepat atau lambat kalian juga akan segera punya anak." Kedua alis Luhan menyatu.

Pernahkah ia mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat ingin memiliki anak kepada Baekhyun? Dia baru sebulan menikah dan bukan hal aneh kalau dalam kurun waktu sebulan dirinya belum mengandung. Seberharap itukah Luhan memiliki anak dari Sehun?

"Kau punya masalah lain?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingat tentang pertemuanku dengan suamiku."

"Kau ingin menceritakannya kepadaku? Aku selalu menanyakan itu, kan? Dan kau selalu merahasiakannya. Bagaimana bisa kalian bertemu? Kau tidak memberi tahu apa-apa tapi memberiku beban untuk merahasiakan pernikahanmu di kantor. Kurasa sebaiknya biarkan orang-orang tau kalau kau sudah menikah, kau tidak mungkin di demo hanya karena melanggar peraturan kantor yang satu itu…"

"Luhan, kau di panggil Monsieur Oh!" sebuah suara menyela.

Suara itu berasal dari seorang wanita yang menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu dan segera pergi setelah melihat Luhan mengangguk.

"Apa aku akan di marahi karena semua file yang hilang itu?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

Baekhyun hanya angkat bahu dan kembali ke katalognya sambil bergumam.

"Cepatlah kesana. Jangan terlambat. Jika tidak dia bisa mengamuk lagi dan kantor bisa kembali riuh."

"Lagi? Dia sering begitu?" Tanya Luhan keras.

Ia segera memperbaiki ekspresi bingungnya saat melihat tatapan heran dari Baekhyun. Sepertinya ya, Tuan Oh sering memarahinya di balik ruangan itu sehingga semua orang tau. Seingatnya, apapun bunyi yang keluar dari ruangan itu bisa terdengar dari luar, apalagi bila Tuan Oh mengamuk. Luhan menghela nafas lagi, sepertinya dia dan Tuan Oh sama sekali tidak akur karena Luhan sudah menghilangkan beberapa file penting. Tapi Luhan baru menghilangkannya kemarin dan Tuan Oh harusnya baru mulai bekerja hari ini. Sepertinya dugaan Luhan benar kalau ini bukan kehidupannya yang biasa, tapi kehidupan yang lain yang entah bagaimana caranya Luhan bisa memasukinya.

Luhan meninggalkan meja kerjanya dan segera melangkah menuju ruangan orang nomor satu di kantor itu kemudian mengetuk pintu beberapa kali hingga sebuah suara mempersilahkannya masuk. Itu artinya ia harus membuka pintu itu sendiri? Carl Fabius selalu membukakan pintu untuk siapapun yang masuk keruangannya. Sepertinya Tuan Oh adalah orang yang angkuh.

Perlahan Luhan membuka pintu dan masuk sambil menunduk dalam. Ia akan mendapat amukan, itu yang ada di benaknya. Secepat mungkin Luhan kembali berusaha menutup pintu dan berdiri tegang saat melihat seseorang yang duduk di kursi Bos. Seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya tadi pagi, seseorang yang meremas payudaranya, menyeka rambutnya dan menatapnya dengan penuh kasih. Seseorang yang mengaku sebagai suaminya. Luhan menatap papan nama yang ada di atas meja kerja. Oh Sehun.

Dia menikah dengan Bos? Itu yang membuatnya meminta Baekhyun untuk merahasiakan pernikahannya di kantor? Dan sepertinya kebiasaan marah-marah Tuan Oh juga di buat-buat untuk menutupi hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Luhan mendekat kemeja kerja dan harus berdiri di hadapan Tuan Oh yang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh, ia merasa kikuk.

"Ada apa Monsieur?" Luhan berkata dengan ragu, suara yang sangat pelan itupun harus di keluarkan dengan paksaan ekstra dari mulutnya.

"Duduklah." Luhan mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapan Oh Sehun.

Sesekali matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata laki-laki itu dan membuat Luhan membuang pandangannya kerah lain. Laki-laki itu tidak berhenti memandanginya, ia pun harus mendapatkan kegugupan ekstra karena itu.

"Ada yang harus saya kerjakan? Atau anda akan marah-marah lagi?" Oh Sehun menyodorkankan sebuah memo kepada Luhan di atas meja dan Luhan membacanya.

[ _Kau tunggu aku di La Concorde saja hari ini. Untuk Lunch kita hari ini kau yang pilih tempatnya. Aku tidak bisa banyak bicara tapi sangat banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan kepadamu tentang kejadian tadi pagi. Sekarang keluarlah dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!_ ]

* * *

Pont De La Concorde pada musim panas membuat Luhan gelisah. Ia belum lama sampai ke tempat ini dan harus mengeluh karena menunggu Sehun yang belum juga sampai. Sebenarnya Luhan sangat tidak ingin pergi, tapi ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun. Dari pesannya tadi, sepertinya mereka berdua sering melakukan hal ini, pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari kantor hanya untuk sekedar makan siang. Seandainya Kris yang akan datang, Luhan pasti akan menunggunya dengan senyum. Tapi kali ini kepalanya masih di penuhi dengan kebingungan dan ia memutuskan untuk tetap menjalani semuanya sampai menemukan jawabannya.

"Ayo, naik!"

Sebuah suara muncul dari dalam mobil yang menghampirinya. Sehun menyuruhnya masuk melalui jendela, laki-laki itu bahkan tidak keluar untuk membukakakan pintu. Setakut itukah ia bila orang-orang tau mereka sudah menikah?

Tidak ada pilihan lain selain patuh. Luhan tidak mungkin marah hanya karena tidak di bukakan pintu. Ia cukup dewasa untuk tidak melakukan itu meskipun dirinya sebenarnya masih muda tapi ia sudah menikah dengan pria yang lebih dewasa di bandingkan dirinya. Tiba- tiba terpikir oleh Luhan untuk menanyakan umurnya, tapi Luhan segera membatalkan keinginannya karena diam lebih baik. Ia terus diam dan melakukan itu sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah hotel mewah di kawasan Avenue de l'Opéra. Hotel mewah menjadi pilihan Sehun sendiri karena Luhan tidak memilih tempat seperti yang Sehun inginkan. Maka Sehun memilih sendiri tempat yang di inginkannya dan kelihatannya tempat ini sangat sesuai dengan dirinya.

Sejak awal memasuki restoran hotel, Sehun bertindak sebagaimana oang terhormat pada umumnya dan beberapa orang tampak bertindak seolah-olah sudah mengenalnya. Luhan sempat merasa kagum karena ia mungkin menikah dengan salah seorang bangsawan Prancis. Tapi mustahil, semua itu hanya khayalan belaka. Makanan pembuka datang setelah Sehun memesan dua porsi Scallops tanpa bertanya dulu kepada Luhan yang hanya bisa berdiam diri. Setelah pelayan pergi, Luhan hanya bisa duduk diam sambil memandangi Sehun yang menyantap sup kental dihadapannya dengan baik. Luhan sendiri tidak memakannya, ia membiarkan croissant yang ada di hadapannya begitu saja karena terlalu lama hidup di Korea membuatnya tidak suka roti. Luhan berbeda dengan Ayahnya yang menganggap croissant sebagai emas dan menangis bahagia bila ia memakan croissant di Paris.

Makanan utama datang. Pelayan mengambil alih semua piring kosong di atas meja dan membiarkan sup Luhan disana karena mangkuk itu masih penuh. Mereka hanya menyingkirkan semua mangkuk dan sendok milik Sehun lalu menggantinya dengan seporsi scallops yang tidak begitu besar tapi terlihat sangat penuh karena di hidangkan bersama salad. Luhan mulai menyantap hidangan utama, sesekali ia memandangi Sehun yang menusuk tomat cherry dengan garpu. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh scallops-nya.

"Kau tidak memakan scallops-nya?" Tanya Luhan pelan.

Sehun menoleh kepadanya sambil menggeleng di iringi sebuah senyum "Aku tidak suka scallops." "Lalu kenapa kau memesan scallops tadi?"

"Karena Scallops baik untuk kesehatanmu. Kau ingin segera hamil, kan? Maka harus ada gizi yang cukup untukmu."

Luhan mendesah. "Tapi kau bisa memesan makanan lain untukmu!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan itu? Kau juga tidak begitu suka Scallops dan harus memakannya. Tidak adil jika aku memesan makanan yang aku suka dan menyantapnya dengan nikmat di depanmu. Sekarang makanlah!"

Jadi itu sebabnya mengapa Sehun memakan sup tadi dengan lahap? Ia sedang mengganjal perutnya karena Sehun sudah berencana untuk tidak memakan Scallops pesanannya. Luhan menggeleng tak menyangka. Apakah Sehun mencintainya? Mengapa Sehun sepertinya selalu mengesankan itu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa makan sup dan croissant milikku. Aku tidak makan itu! Dan ini!" Luhan memindahkan semua salad yang ada di piringnya kepiring Sehun dengan hati hati.

"Mulai sekarang aku tidak begitu suka ini. Aku hanya suka scallops, jadi milikmu berikan padaku!" Sehun memandanginya dengan tatapan kaku.

"Kau serius? Maksudku, selama ini kau bahkan tidak perduli jika aku tidak makan seharian!"

Luhan tidak begitu mendengarkan keluhan Sehun barusan dan mengambil sendiri scallops yang berada di piring Sehun lalu menyantapnya dengan lahap. Sehun benar kalau dirinya tidak begitu menyukai scallops, tapi entah mengapa hari ini scallops menjadi sangat nikmat di lidahnya.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Di memo tadi, kau bilang sangat banyak yang ingin di bicarakan denganku."

Sehun berhenti memandangi Luhan dan kembali menyantap saladnya pelan-pelan. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan kata-kata setelah semua makan berhasil di kunyah dan di telannya dengan baik.

"Tadi pagi, apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau melupakan semuanya? Sepertinya begitu. Aku tau karena hari ini kau terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, kau bahkan bertindak seolah-olah aku adalah orang asing!"

"Mungkin hanya shock. Tapi kurasa, ini juga harus di rahasiakan seperti saat kau memintaku merahasiakan pernikahan kita di kantor."

"Berarti benar kau tidak mengingat apa-apa!" Seru Sehun yakin.

"Kau yang meminta untuk merahasiakannya, bukan aku dan kita seringkali bertengkar di kantor karena itu. Suasana hatiku selalu buruk setiap kali tidak bisa bebas bersama istriku sendiri, setiap kali harus dibatasi oleh pandangan curiga orang-orang, Aku juga benci setiap kali melihatmu berinteraksi dengan beberapa laki-laki dari bagian personalia!"

 _Dia cemburu?_ Luhan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, entah mengapa dirinya merasa sangat senang.  
"Setelah ini aku boleh izin? Aku tidak bisa kembali kekantor karena harus melakukan sesuatu."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chap 3 apdeeett /tiupterompet/.

Setelah berbulan², berminggu², berhari², berjam², bermenit², dan berdetik² bertapa /apaancobak?/. Seyeo putuskan buat apdet ff ini setiap seminggu 2 kali.

Terus seyeo juga makasih sama yg udah nge-fav, nge-follow, sama nge-review. Karena tanpa kalian, hayati bukanlah apa apa /alayabaikan-,-/. Yang masih bingung sama jalan ceritanya atau yg di alami sama luhan, ikutin terus aja ceritanya, oke? Seyeo dulu juga bingung gitu, sampe² saking bingungnya seyeo jadi masuk angin o.O /apahubungannyacobak?-.-/ /digamparreaders/  
Buat Okta HunHan, makasih loh ya buat panggilan-nya. Itu bener-bener sosweet banget /-.-/ Dan plis, asal kamu tau, itu sebenernya juga panggilan aku disekolah.

Oiyaa, seyeo juga mau ngejelasin buat yg masih belum tau, ini BUKAN FF PUNYA SEYEO. Seyeo cuman ME-REMAKE dari novel karya nya "Phoebe Maryand" dengan judul yang sama. Seyeo mengubah cast nya jadi hunhan dan beberapa hal lain yang memang perlu untuk disesuaikan.

And..

Big thanks to :

deerhanhuniie, Okta HunHan, Selenia Oh, Arifahohse, , MissPark92, hunexohan, Lisasa Luhan, Oh Lu-Yan, Juna Oh, XikaNish, laabaikands, nisaramaidah28, .taoris, niasw3ty, anisaberliana94, rachma, Nyan, shilla20, DBSJYJ, and All Guest.

Oke sih, itu aja cuap-cuapnya.  
Review nya jangan lupa, sama terakhir...  
Gomawooooo...:*:*


	4. Chapter 4

HUSBAND

Remake from Phoebe Maryand's novel "Husband"

Hunhan as Maincast GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

! : It's will be a long chapter!

* * *

When you wake up from your sweet dream,  
you are finding a stranger guy on your bed  
and he said that you are his wife.  
What will you do?

* * *

Sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Ia memandangi Luhan yang sibuk mendengarkan I-pod dengan penuh konsentrasi sambil bersandar di atas tempat tidur. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang yang mendengarkan musik dengan ekspresi wajah seperti sedang menghadapi soal ujian.

Sehun mendesah mengingat Luhan yang pergi mencari Kris sore ini. Luhan tidak akan menemukan laki-laki itu karena dia sudah benar-benar menjauh, lalu mengapa harus di cari-cari lagi? Sehun menyesal mengikuti Luhan sore tadi, sekarang dirinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik karena mengetahui hal itu.

Sehun melangkah mendekati istrinya di atas ranjang melepaskan handset di salah satu telinga Luhan dan mengenakannya untuk dirinya sendiri. Luhan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Sebuah musik yang sering terdengar di beberapa tempat mengalun indah, musik klasik. Sehun tidak begitu suka dengan musik klasik, karena itu meskipun sering mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tidak tau siapa komposernya.

"Sejak kapan mendengarkan musik klasik? Selama ini kau lebih suka membaca buku di bandingkan mendengarkan musik." Tanya Sehun. Luhan melepaskan handset yang masih menggantung di telinganya dan memberikannya kepada Sehun. Ia tau Sehun tidak suka, karena itulah Sehun menon-aktifkan I-podnya dan menyimpannya di dalam laci meja lampu yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur. Luhan tidak tertarik, ia lalu beranjak ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan berbaring membelakangi Sehun. Seharian ini dirinya sudah benar-benar kecewa karena tidak bertemu Kris. Kris menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Café-nya yang sudah berpindah tangan, rumahnya juga sudah di jual. Luhan benar- benar kehilangan Kris untuk selamanya.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku?" Sehun bersuara lagi, ia menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas tempat tidur dan duduk memandangi Luhan yang membelakanginya.

Desah nafas Luhan terdengar samar. "Maaf, suasana hatiku hari ini sedang buruk!"

"Buruk kenapa? Karena tidak berhasil menemukan laki-laki itu?Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Aku tidak suka kalau kau dekat dengan laki-laki manapun."

"Aku juga sudah bilang kalau suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan tidak ingin berkelahi saat ini. Tolonglah biarkan aku istirahat, Kau satu- satunya orang yang tau masalahku dan ku harap kau bisa mengerti…"

Sehun membalik tubuh Luhan dengan paksa sehingga wanita itu sudah menatapnya.

"Aku juga sedang berusaha mengerti, tapi sulit untuk yang satu ini. Kau masih mengharapkannya? Kau yang meninggalkannya Luhan. Kau yang meninggalkan Kris dan menikah denganku, aku tidak suka kau melupakan siapa dirimu sekarang!"

"Aku minta maaf, benar-benar minta maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin memastikan dan sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu marah!" Luhan mengalah.

Ia sangat tidak suka berkelahi. Apapun alasannya, berkelahi akan menjadi pilihan terakhir atau bahkan tidak akan pernah jadi pilihan dalam hidupnya. Matanya memandang Sehun dan menemukan keseriusan disana, kelihatannya benar-benar cemburu. Luhan berusaha untuk sehingga dirinya berhadapan dengan Sehun sekarang. Laki-laki itu adalah suaminya, lalu mengapa dirinya tidak bisa menempatkan diri sebagai istri?

"Aku hanya ingin tau apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Amarah Sehun mulai mereda mendengar ucapan yang terakhir. Ia menghela nafas dengan lebih ringan dan nyaman. Sebisa mungkin ia memeluk Luhan erat-erat dan tidak memberikan celah untuk Luhan melepaskan diri.

"Aku tidak suka ada Kris lagi di antara kita. Aku tidak pernah suka karena itu selalu membuat kita bertengkar seperti ini. Kau harus ingat satu hal, Xi Luhan sudah menikah denganku dan tidak boleh ada orang lain dalam pernikahan kita."

"Kau sangat mudah emosi."

"Karena setiap kali kau mengingat Kris, kau selalu menyakitiku."

Luhan mendorong dada Sehun sehingga tubuh mereka memiliki celah, Sehun mengabulkan permintaan verbal Luhan untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Jadi selama ini Luhan selalu menyakiti Sehun? Satu bulan pernikahan dan tersakiti? Luhan memejamkan matanya dan masih bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kenapa aku melakukan itu?"

Sehun memandangnya lama lalu angkat bahu. "Karena aku satu- satunya orang yang berharap pada pernikahan ini. Sedangkan kau tidak, menikah denganku hanya untuk pelarian. Karena itu meskipun kita sudah menikah, kau selalu menganggapku seperti orang asing."

"Kenapa aku dan dirimu bisa menikah? Mengapa kau mau menikah denganku? Kau tidak tau kalau aku mencintai orang lain?"

"Karena…!" Sehun berfikir sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Karena aku berharap pada pernikahan ini, aku sudah bilang tadi."

Kening Luhan berkerut, jawaban Sehun sama sekali bukan jawaban yang Luhan inginkan.

"Sudahlah. Jangan di fikirkan lagi." Desis Sehun.

"Lupakan semuanya, karena jika kau bertanya kepadaku, aku juga tidak bisa menjawab banyak. Aku tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini." Luhan berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Boleh aku tanya satu hal lagi?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk menikah denganku?"

"Karena kau memaksaku melakukan ini!"

Benarkah? Desis Luhan. Ia yang meminta Sehun menikahinya? Kebingungannya semakin bertambah.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang membuatmu menerimanya?"

"Karena saat itu kau memperlihatkan betapa lemahnya dirimu dan kau membuatku berfikir hanya aku yang bisa melindungimu. Hanya aku!"

Luhan terperangah. Karena ia lemah? Sehun menikahinya karena mengira bisa melindunginya? Semua hal membingungkan ini sebaiknya di buang jauh-jauh, karena Luhan tidak ingin merasa aneh setiap menghadapi detik-detik selanjutnya dalam hidup. Dia tidak ingin merasa ragu untuk melakukan apapun. Ia memandang Sehun sekali lagi, sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya pada Sehun? Tidak ada pilihan lain selain berusaha menjalani pernikahan yang normal. Ia akan berusaha menerima laki-laki itu.

Semuanya sudah terlanjur seperti ini, ia sudah terlanjur menjadi istri seseorang dan sudah berpisah dari Kris. Lagi pula apa lagi yang bisa di lakukannya? Ya, Luhan akan menerima kenyataan ini. Sedang berusaha menerima, karena itu Luhan menerima ciuman Sehun pada bibirnya. Ciuman lembut yang lama kelamaan mulai intens dan liar. Membiarkan tubuhnya berbaring adalah pilihan berat, ia dan Sehun akan segera melakukannya, mereka akan segera bercinta dan Luhan akan membiarkannya.

Akankah? Tidak, Luhan menepis tangan Sehun yang mulai bermain-main di bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangi Luhan kecewa. Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan membuang pandangannya kearah lain. Hatinya terguncang untuk yang satu ini, bahkan Kris saja tidak pernah menyentuh tubuhnya. Mungkin dirinya dan Sehun pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, tapi apapun yang sudah mereka lakukan Luhan tetap merasa tidak bisa melakukan ini sekarang. Ia berusaha kembali menoleh kepada Sehun yang masih memandanginya. Luhan tidak sanggup memandang langsung kemata Sehun dan menunduk memandangi dadanya.

"Maaf, Aku…"

"Sudah waktunya makan malam." Suara Grandmere yang tiba-tiba saja menyela membuat Sehun dan Luhan memandang kearah pintu serentak. Pintu tertutup rapat namun mereka merasa seperti sedang di pergoki.

"Cepatlah keluar!"

"Baik, gradmere! Kami akan segera datang!" jawab Sehun lantang.

Suara Grandmere tidak terdengar lagi. Tapi Sehun masih belum beranjak dan masih berada di atas Luhan. Matanya kembali meneliti inci demi inci wajah istrinya.

"Kau tidak sedang menolakku, kan?"

"Tidak!" Jawab Luhan cepat. "Aku hanya belum siap."

"Baiklah…, tapi lain kali kau harus siap!" Sehun tersenyum. Lalu berbisik. Di telinga Luhan. "Karena aku sudah sangat merindukan ini."

Senyuman itu, meskipun sekilas berhasil membuat Luhan merasa lebih lega. Luhan mendekap dadanya saat melihat Sehun turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar. Ia menghela nafas sekali lagi, Sehun menyentuhnya lagi dan Luhan tau dia tidak akan selamat. Lain kali, bisa saja Sehun tidak hanya menyentuhnya, Ia bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih dan lebih.

* * *

Membuka mata dan menemukan dirinya kembali tanpa pakaian. Luhan benar-benar shock, kejadian ini terulang lagi padahal semalam dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa. Seingatnya, Sehun tidur lebih dulu dan Luhan benar-benar menghabiskan malam dengan membaca buku. Lalu apa kali ini Sehun kembali memindahkannya ketempat tidur dan membuka pakaiannya?

Luhan menghela nafas pelan dan berusaha membuka matanya lebih lebar. Tapi…

'Astaga apa yang kulihat?' Luhan segera memejamkan matanya. Ia berbalik menuju sisi sebaliknya dari tempat semula dirinya menghadap. Ia melihat Sehun sedang menggenakan pakaiannya, Jantung Luhan tiba- tiba berdetak kencang lagi. Sebaiknya ia pura-pura tidur, itu lebih baik. Luhan bahkan cukup dengan bekal mengantuk semalam untuk kembali tidur dan rencananya untuk pura-pura ternyata membuatnya benar- benar terlelap.

Ia kembali terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membelai pipinya diiringi suara Sehun yang memanggil- manggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Luhan berusaha membuka mata dengan susah payah. Sehun sudah rapi.

"Kau tidur telat semalam. Hari ini tidak usah kekantor saja!" Bisiknya.

Bulu kuduk Luhan meremang. Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada perasaannya saat mendengar bisikan Sehun yang sangat dekat dengannya. Luhan berusaha mengangguk, Sehun memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Kau yang memindahkanku ke tempat tidur?"

"Ya. Sepertinya kita harus mengembalikan AC ke kamar ini. Kau kepanasan semalam jadi aku membuka pakaianmu."

Wajah Luhan memerah, terlebih saat Sehun menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini semalaman di sebelah Sehun? Sehun sudah puas memandangi tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun dan Luhan bersyukur Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu!"

"Maksudmu membuka pakaianmu?"

Luhan menarik selimutnya sehingga setengah wajahnya tertutupi. "Maksudku memasang pendingin, kau tidak bisa tidur dalam ruangan ber-AC, aku masih bisa tidur tanpa itu meskipun harus tanpa pakaian seperti ini."

Senyuman Sehun mengiringi tatapannya pada Luhan yang sibuk menutupi wajahnya. 'Astaga Luhan, mengapa kau bersikap semanis ini?' Sehun berujar di dalam hati.

"Apa ini? Kau sedang malu-malu? Kalau begitu, nanti belilah gaun tidur yang nyaman untuk tidak membuatmu kepanasan. Kau sudah menikah, sudah saatnya menggunakan gaun tidur. T-shirt dan piyama tidak begitu baik untuk kelangsungan pernikahanmu!"

Sehun tertawa renyah membuat Luhan merasa semakin malu. Luhan menarik selimutnya lebih dalam hingga Sehun hanya bisa melihat matanya saja. Walau bagaimanapun bagi Luhan, Sehun tetaplah orang asing yang mendadak saja bisa menelanjanginya sesuka hati karena status pernikahan. Meskipun Sehun selalu berusaha untuk menghilangkan batas di antara mereka dan berusaha untuk selalu menunjukkan perhatiannya, Luhan tetap belum bisa memungkiri kenyataan bahwa baginya, saat ini Oh Sehun adalah orang asing.

Sehun mengambil dompetnya dan memberikan salah satu dari koleksi kartu kreditnya kepada Luhan, Sehun benar-benar mengantarkan benda itu kedalam telapak tangan Luhan dan baru yakin untuk melepas benda itu setelah ia yakin Luhan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak bercanda tentang gaun tidur. Belilah beberapa kalau masih belum merasa nyaman karena aku selalu membuka pakaianmu. Aku bisa batal berangkat ke kantor bila setiap pagi melihatmu malu- malu seperti ini. Aku tidak akan bisa menahan hasratku lagi!"

Sehun mengedipkan matanya dan bangkit. Ia sudah berdiri dan mengambil jasnya yang masih rapi di atas sofa.

"Aku mungkin akan pulang malam. Tidur duluan saja. Ingat, yakinkan pakaianmu cukup nyaman sehingga kau tidak perlu mengigau memintaku membantumu melepas semua pakaianmu. Sampai jumpa besok pagi!" Luhan menelan ludahnya setelah Sehun menghilang.

Jadi ia yang mengigau meminta Sehun membantunya membuka pakaian? Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Mengapa harus Sehun? Mengapa bukan Kris? Luhan memukul keningnya. Berhentilah memikirkan Kris, Luhan. Kau sudah bersuami. Batinnya. Lalu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang? Luhan sepertinya harus mencari tau bagaimana ia harus menyikapi semua ini.

* * *

"Monsieur Oh adalah anugrah untuk kantor ini, Setidaknya semenjak dia menggantikan Monsieur Fabius, DArE menjadi tidak membosankan."

"Yep, Aku jadi semangat setiap kali mau berangkat ke kantor. Tidak sia-sia punya Bos setampan dia! Ngomong-ngomong dia masih lajang atau sudah beristri?"

"Kurasa masih lajang, dia tidak pernah menyinggung soal keluarga, Monsieur Fabius juga tidak pernah mengatakannya sebelumnya. Dia masih muda dan tampan, menikah di saat sekarang adalah pilihan bodoh untuknya."

"Ku rasa begitu. Kalau begitu dengan senang hati aku akan menggodanya, seandainya aku yang di angkat menjadi sekretarisnya."

"Benar. Tapi Monsieur Oh lebih memilih Baekhyun."

"Terserah kalau Monsieur Oh memilih Baekhyun, toh mereka tidak di ruangan yang sama. Baekhyun tetap bersama gadis berwajah China itu di ruangan Administrasi. Singkatnya, ada atau tidak sekeretaris tidak membawa pengaruh besar bagi Tuan Oh."

Luhan mendengus mendengar percakapan tentang Oh Sehun di kamar mandi. Tadinya Luhan merasa kesal karena Baekhyun memasukkan banyak saus dalam pasta pesanannya. Tapi sekarang ia bersyukur karena Baekhyun melakukan itu. Pasta pedas itu membuatnya punya alasan ke toilet dan mendengarkan gosip bodoh tentang Oh Sehun.

Ternyata sangat banyak yang menggemarinya, ternyata Luhan adalah orang beruntung yang terpilih menjadi istri Oh Sehun dan mengalahkan semua perempuan di kantor yang tidak begitu menanggapi keberadaannya selama ini dan hanya mengenalnya dengan panggilan 'Gadis berwajah China' itu.

Sekurang-kurangnya ada tiga atau empat orang gadis yang berbicara dengan antusias tanpa menyadari kalau Luhan berada dalam salah satu dari ke empat bilik yang tertutup. Mereka terus memuji Oh Sehun yang sepertinya menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat dan baru keluar mendekati jam makan siang. Setelah toilet benar-benar sepi Luhan keluar dan merapikan pakaiannya lalu kembali ke ruangan kerjanya.

Lagi-lagi yang di lihatnya adalah gadis Korea yang bernama Baekhyun tengah memperhatikan katalog- katalognya sambil memakan pasta pedas yang tadinya mereka makan bersama. Luhan mengelus perutnya sambil duduk di bangku kerjanya, masih terasa panas.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun, matanya masih tidak berpaling dari katalog-nya.

"Aku terjebak para penggosip di kamar mandi. Mereka membicarakan suamiku dengan santainya, mengatakan akan menggodanya tanpa rasa bersalah…"

"Kau kesal? Cemburu?" Baekhyun memotong. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Mereka selalu melakukan itu semenjak Oh Sehun memimpin DArE ,menggantikan Monsieur Fabius. Suamimu sangat di gemari para wanita lajang di kantor ini. Jadi kau harusnya merasa beruntung. Dan berhentilah merahasiakan pernikahan kalian."

"Ya, harusnya begitu. Aku yang terpilih."

"Benar. Seperti film laga yang sering ku tonton. Kaulah yang terpilih untuk memelihara mutiara kehidupan yang akan membantu nyawa banyak orang!"

Luhan tertawa mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun tentang film laga. Sejenak Luhan teringat keberadaan Sehun, dia belum kembali ke kantor juga. Padahal Baekhyun ada disini. Baekhyun sekertarisnya, kan? Luhan bahkan tidak bisa mengingat tentang Baekhyun yang ternyata adalah sekretaris suaminya. Jika tidak berada di kamar mandi, Luhan tidak akan mengetahuinya, ini juga berkat pasta pedas itu. Tanpa sang pasta, Luhan tidak akan menginjak kamar mandi hari ini. Luhan menarik piring pasta dan merampas garpunya dari Baekhyun kemudian memakan semuanya dengan lahap. Luhan sukses membuat Baekhyun terperangah.

"Hei Luhan, Bukankah kau sedang diet sehat? Kau ingin segera punya anak kan? Kenapa makan terlalu banyak makanan berbahaya seperti ini?" Baekhyun kembali merampas garpunya.

Luhan mengusap bibirnya yang berminyak dan termenung sekali lagi. Dia sedang diet sehat? Dia memang sedang Diet untuk pernikahannya, tapi apakah masih perlu? Bukankah dia sudah menikah? Dia sudah menjadi istri seorang laki-laki bernama Oh Sehun, laki- laki itu bahkan memerintahkannya untuk membeli gaun tidur. Luhan mendesah, ia akan bolos kerja hari ini untuk membeli gaun tidur.

Kali ini Luhan bangun lebih dulu di bandingkan dengan Sehun dan masih mengenakan gaun tidur yang di belinya dengan kartu kredit suaminya. Ia tidak bangun dalam keadaan tanpa busana seperti biasa. Mulai sekarang Luhan harus belajar untuk menghabiskan uang suaminya dan itu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum geli, Luhan sudah memulainya dengan membeli banyak gaun tidur.

Semalam, sebenarnya Luhan sudah menunggu Sehun untuk pulang. Ingin memulai kehidupan barunya dengan memperlihatkan beberapa gaun tidur yang di belinya di depan Sehun. Sayangnya ucapan Sehun tentang 'Sampai jumpa besok pagi!' itu benar-benar terjadi. Sehun bahkan tidak pulang sampai tengah malam hingga akhirnya Luhan lelah menunggu dan tidur lebih dulu. Entah jam berapa Sehun pulang semalam, yang jelas hari ini dia tidak akan kesiangan ke kantor karena ini adalah hari sabtu. DArE benar- benar tidak di buka saat weekend kecuali percetakannya.

Luhan memandangi Sehun yang menggeliat, ia sudah antusias bila Sehun segera terbangun, tapi nyatanya tidak. Sehun hanya berpindah posisi dan kembali terlelap dengan tenang. Sepertinya harus di bangunkan, Luhan mencari ide bagaimana ia bisa membangunkan Sehun dengan cara yang sopan.

Bagaimana bila menciumnya dan mengatakan 'Selamat pagi sayang?' Tidak, Luhan tidak akan melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Tapi mengguncang tubuh Sehun dan memintanya bangun juga bukan hal yang berani dilakukannya. Pada akhirnya Luhan hanya memilih untuk mengamati Sehun dengan seksama sambil menunggunya terbangun. Oh Sehun adalah seorang pria yang berkulit putih dan halus. Luhan tidak menemukan noda apapun di wajahnya, laki-laki itu memiliki alis yang berwarna lebih gelap di bandingkan dengan rambutnya. Bibirnya mungil dan hidungnya mancung. Pipinya juga kemerahan, Sehun memakai sebuah anting di telinga kanan yang membuatnya tampak sangat berjiwa muda dan penuh semangat. Lehernya jenjang, bahu lebar dan dada bidang, lalu perutnya datar, Luhan bisa melihat itu karena Sehun tidur dengan bertelanjang dada, sebagian tubuhnya ada di balik selimut. Apa yang ada disana?

Bagaimanaaa… Luhan menggelengan kepalanya. Apa yang sedang di fikirkannya? Mengapa ia memikirkan hal itu? Luhan sedang berfikir apakah Sehun tidur tanpa pakaian sama sekali seperti sebelum-sebelumnya? Perlahan ia mengangkat selimut dan mengintip kedalam. Sehun mengenakan sebuah celana pendek dari Nylon Spandex yang fit di tubuhnya. Dia tidak telanjang, tidak seperti yang Luhan fikirkan.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Luhan mengerjap.

Ia segera menoleh kesumber suara dan melihat Sehun yang sedang memandangnya. Dengan cepat Luhan menarik selimut yang di angkatnya dan berkamuflase seolah-olah ingin menyelimuti Sehun dengan benda itu.

"Ku fikir kau kedinginan. Makanya aku ingin menyelimutimu. Kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun bangkit dan duduk dan meminta Luhan untuk bersandar si sebelahnya. Luhan melakukan apa yang di inginkannya, membuat Sehun mendapatkan kebahagiaan pernikahan yang di inginkannya. Sebelah tangannya mendekap bahu Luhan dengan santai.

"Aku lembur semalam, menyiapkan bahan untuk di cetak weekend ini. Apakah kau menungguku semalam?" Luhan mengangguk.

Ia sedang mencari perhatian, ingin menunjukkan betapa dirinya adalah seorang istri yang baik meskipun tidak mencintai suaminya.

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan gaun tidur yang ku beli kemarin."

"Aku sudah melihatnya satu."

Sehun lalu memandangi pakaian Luhan dengan senyum. Luhan sedang menggunakan gaun tidur yang terbuat dari sutra dan berwarna merah muda dengan bintik-bintik putih. Motif tutul yang lembut dari perpaduan warna yang juga lembut, baby pink dan putih membuatnya tampak manis.

"Ada kimononya?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Ini saja cukupkan? Untuk apa pakai lapisan luar lagi? Disamping harganya yang mahal, juga tidak berguna. Aku cukup nyaman memakai yang seperti ini, meskipun bagiku celana lebih baik. Tapi kau bilang aku harus membeli gaun tidur."

"Semuanya seperti ini?"

"Sedikit banyak ya…semuanya 85 cm, Aku memilih warna yang berbeda-beda dan…"

"Tidak usah di ceritakan." Potong Sehun. "Biar jadi kejutan saja nanti."

"Kau ingin melihatnya?"

"Aku akan melihatnya setiap kali kita akan tidur, dan ku harap setiap malam aku dapat suasana yang berbeda karena itu. Kau beli berapa banyak?"

"Tujuh, aku akan menggantinya setiap malam dan akan meminta uang kepadamu untuk beli yang baru setiap tiga atau empat bulan sekali agar dirimu tidak bosan. Aku juga mau mengganti pakaian dalam dengan yang lebih seksi untuk ku pakai saat tidur!"

Sehun tertawa. "Baju tidur sangat mempengaruhi gairahmu rupanya. Kau tau? Seharusnya kau tidak memakai apa-apa jika sudah mengenakan gaun tidur. Kalau ingin menggunakan pakaian dalam yang seksi juga pecuma. Tanpa itu istriku juga sudah cukup menggoda."

"Begitu ya? Aku tidak tau yang satu itu. Selama ini aku mengenakan pakaian dalam saat tidur." Luhan melirik ke dalam gaun tidurnya.

Sukses hal itu membuat Sehun tertawa lagi, Luhan sedang menggodanya dengan cara yang sangat manis. Dia tidak tau bagaimana cara menggoda laki-laki sesungguhnya. Tapi seperti yang Sehun bilang, Luhan sudah cukup menggoda tanpa harus melakukan apa-apa. Tentu saja begitu, karena selama ini Sehun hanya bisa memandangi tubuhnya dan menyentuh, membelai, tanpa melakukan hal yang lebih. Sehun hampir gila karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kepada Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyenggol bahu Luhan dengan lengannya.

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menjadi istri yang baik."

"Benarkah, bagaimana caranya? Dengan menggodaku? Membicarakan tentang pakaian dalam yang seksi?"

"Katakan padaku, Apa yang kau inginkan untuk aku lakukan hari ini? apapun itu aku akan melakukannya."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Termasuk seks?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyain tentang ff ini bisa lgsg pm seyeo. Maaf masih belum bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, karena chap 4 ini panjang banget. Jadi seyeo gak mau banyak cuap-cuap. Cuman mau bilang..

Review juseyoo..  
Sama jangan lupa vote EXO di MAMA yaa...  
Gomawooo :*:*


	5. Chapter 5

HUSBAND  
Remake from Phoebe Maryand's novel "Husband"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

When you wake up from your sweet dream,  
you are finding a stranger guy on your bed  
and he said that you are his wife.  
What will you do?

* * *

Luhan menatap Sehun dalam. Ia tau Sehun akan mengatakan itu, dan ia sudah menyiapkan kata ' _Tentu saja_ ' sebagai jawaban. Tapi semangatnya kendor lagi, Luhan tidak yakin dia sanggup melakukan itu sekarang.

"Termasuk seks?" Sehun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Luhan membatin. Ia mengangguk dan berusaha tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Tentu saja. Kalau kau menginginkan itu sekarang…"

Ia berusaha membuka gaun tidurnya dan setelah benda itu lepas, Luhan segera melemparnya jauh-jauh. Sebelah tangannya berbelok kebelakang punggung mencari besi-besi mungil yang mengaitkan bra yang sedang di kenakannya. Luhan lupa kalau pengait itu berada di depan. Dengan susah payah ia berusaha membukanya. Benda itu tersangkut dan tidak mau terbuka secepat biasa. Gerakan Luhan berhenti saat Sehun menggenggam tangannya dan mencium pipinya mesra.

"Hentikan, Kau terlihat sangat gugup" Desis Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka melakukan hal seperti itu pagi-pagi dan kalaupun itu terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membuka pakaian sendiri." Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa yang kau inginkan hari ini?"

"Besok waktunya Grandmere belanja bulanan, kan? Kita saja yang pergi belanja dan biarkan Grandmere beristirahat dirumah."

"Belanja bulanan?" Luhan sejenak memperlihatkan wajah heran, tapi lagi-lagi ia mengangguk. Sebenarnya Luhan masih malu karena merasa di tolak. Sehun sudah menolaknya meskipun dengan cara yang sangat halus.

"Baiklah, Aku juga mau belanja beberapa barang lagi."

* * *

Tidak seperti dugaan Luhan, ternyata di hypermarket mereka tidak berjalan bersama. Luhan benar-benar hanya berbelanja sendiri karena Sehun menemui kliennya di salah satu restoran yang tidak begitu jauh. Laki-laki itu tidak mengatakannya sejak awal dan itu membuat Luhan kesal. Seharusnya ia bisa bersantai di rumah hari ini, tapi sekarang yang di lakukannya adalah mengambil satu persatu barang yang di tentukan oleh daftar belanjaan dengan kesal.

Sesekali Luhan mengamati jam tangannya dan ia benar-benar sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu. Dua tahun di Prancis dan tidak pernah pergi belanja sudah cukup menjadi alasan mengapa Luhan menghabiskan banyak waktu berputar-putar di tempat yang sama demi mencari satu barang. Untungnya ia mahir berbahasa prancis, Jadi Luhan tidak perlu kebingungan karena sekarang dirinya hanya tinggal mencari satu barang; Kornet. Setelah semuanya terkumpul, dengan putus asa Luhan berjalan ke kasir sambil mendorong troli yang sudah sangat .

Hari ini Luhan banyak berkeringat karena mendorong troli yang penuh dan berat membutuhkan banyak tenaga. Sehun sudah menunggunya di kasir, tentu saja harus begitu karena Luhan tidak memiliki sepeser uangpun. Sehun yang harus membayar semuanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Luhan mencoba-basa-basi meskipun hatinya sangat kesal. Sesekali ia memandangi Sehun yang membantunya mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan dari troli.

"Kau marah? Terlalu lama menunggu ya?"

"Tidak!" Sehun tersenyum kecut.

Luhan kecewa padanya dan itu kelihatan sekali. Tapi jika Luhan mengatakan tidak, Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin bergumam apa-apa. Ia hanya mencoba memperhatikan Luhan yang berusaha untuk tidak perduli kepadanya dan terus memandangi kegiatan kasir yang ada di hadapannya. Barang-barang belanjaan sangat banyak dan semuanya harus di angkat kembali kedalam troli agar lebih mudah di bawa ke dalam mobil. Setelah membayar semuanya, Sehun dan Luhan kembali ke rumah.

Luhan benar-benar tidak berbicara dan hanya mengatakan dirinya sangat lelah. Begitu sampai dirumah Luhan bahkan langsung masuk ke kamar tanpa membantu Sehun mengangkat barang-barang yang sangat banyak itu ke dapur. Luhan sudah berkeliling mencari barang-barangnya dan sekarang giliran Sehun yang mengangkutnya kedalam rumah. Sebuah buku menjadi incaran Luhan dan di keluarkan dari rak bukunya dengan hati-hati. Sebelum naik ke atas tempat tidur dan bersandar, Luhan menghela nafas lagi. Sekarang apa yang Sehun lakukan? Mengapa belum masuk ke kamarnya juga setelah mengantarkan semua belanjaan kedapur? Padahal Luhan sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memilih buku yang akan di baca ulang. Akhirnya Luhan mengembalikan bukunya ke rak, ia tidak jadi membaca dan memilih untuk duduk di atas sofa sambil memainkan game di ponselnya.

Selang dua jam kemudian Luhan sudah mulai bosan. Sehun belum masuk juga hingga sekarang. Apa yang dilakukannya? Luhan menyesal mengatakan tidak saat Sehun bertanya apakah Luhan marah pada Sehun. Jika Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa Sehun pasti segera menyusulnya ke kamar dan membujuknya.

Langit di luar jendela mulai mendung, hari ini akan turun hujan yang lebat karena langit begitu gelap. Menghela nafas lagi, Luhan sudah bosan menunggu. Mengapa seharian ini ia hanya akan menunggu Sehun? Ia harus menelponnya, Luhan harus menelpon Sehun. Tapi apa nama Sehun di ponselnya? Luhan memulai dengan kata Honey dan tidak ada, lalu My Husband dan Luhan tidak menemukannya juga. Ia hampir putus asa lalu mencoba mencari satu persatu dengan lemah. Luhan menemukan namanya, Bos? Luhan menyimpan nama Sehun dengan nama Bos? Seharusnya ia bisa menduganya, bukankah pernikahan mereka di rahasiakan dari kantor? Jadi seharusnya dia tidak usah marah karena Sehun meninggalkannya untuk urusan kantor. Dirinya bukan sekertaris Sehun sehingga tidak bisa terus terlihat bersama, bahkan Sehun juga gemar meninggalkan sekeretarisnya di kantor.

Luhan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga dan menunggu Sehun mengangkat telponnya.

"Kau tidak marah lagi?"

Kata pertama yang di ucapkan Sehun saat mengangkat telpon ternyata bukan 'Halo'. Laki-laki itu menduga kalau Luhan marah kepadanya dan itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

"Kalau kau tau aku marah kenapa tidak membujukku? Kau tidak mengerti perasaan wanita?"

"Dulu aku selalu melakukannya dan pada akhirnya kau melemparkan semua barang kepadaku. Aku tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi!"

"Sekarang kau dimana?"

"Aku di halaman belakang, di ayunan"

Luhan mendekat ke jendela dan melihat Sehun yang berada di atas ayunan di bawah pohon yang sagat besar. Itu pohon Elder yang sengaja dipelihara Grandmere untuk membuat halaman belakang lebih sejuk. Pohon yang sudah sangat tua. Tiba-tiba hujan deras turun dan Sehun tampak berlarian masuk kembali kerumah, tapi ia belum menutup ponselnya.

"Kau basah?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ya, hujannya tumpah tiba-tiba dan aku sudah basah. Apa aku sudah boleh masuk?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya? Bukannya kamar ini juga milikmu. Masuklah!"

"Kau sudah tidak marah lagi?"

"Masuklah dulu baru kita bicara!"

Entah mengapa Luhan menanti dengan senang hati. Ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas sofa menanti Sehun datang sambil menyiapkan pakaian kering dan handuk. Setelah semuanya siap, Luhan duduk di atas tempat tidur dan memandangi pintu.

Sehun datang, ia mengetuk pintu dan baru masuk setelah Luhan mengizinkannya. Benar sekali kalau Sehun basah, ia masuk ke kamar dengan air yang menyertai jejaknya. Luhan mendekat begitu Sehun hendak berjalan ke kamar mandi, Ia menghentikannya dan Luhan tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan suara parau yang tiba-tiba. Sehun segera berdehem untuk memulihkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian dan handuk untukmu disini, lalu untuk apa lagi masuk ke kamar mandi?"

Luhan membuka kancing kemeja Sehun satu persatu dan membuang kegugupannya jauh-jauh. Ia memilih menikah dengan Sehun pasti karena ada alasan yang kuat mendasarinya. Jadi walau bagaimanapun Luhan harus menjaganya dengan baik. Sehun hanya tertegun tidak menyangka dengan perbuatan Luhan kali ini. Luhan membantunya membuka pakaiannya yang basah lalu mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk sehingga tubuhnya kering. Sehun bisa melihat kalau wajah Luhan memerah dan wanita itu masih berusaha menahannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa. Biarkan aku melakukannya karena aku istrimu!"

"Kau tidak takut membuka pakaianku? Bagaimana jika aku menyerangmu karena aku hampir kehabisan kesabaran dengan ini. Aku tau kau tidak siap Luhan, jadi berhentilah memaksakan diri seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Luhan berhenti bergerak lalu menengadah memandang wajah Sehun.

"Ya, Aku memang belum siap. Aku hanya tidak mau membiarkanmu kecewa terus menerus karena pernikahan ini harus di pertahankan. Begitu kan? Mengapa kita bisa bersama-sama seperti ini sekarang aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui alasannya. Yang pasti jika sampai ada pernikahan berarti aku bermaksud untuk hidup selamanya bersamamu, kan?"

"Pernikahan ini ada karena dirimu, dan karena ku fikir hanya Xi Luhan yang bisa melakukan dua hal, membunuhku karena saat itu ku fikir aku sangat ingin mati atau mengembalikan kebahagiaanku. Tapi aku tidak akan menyiksamu dengan paksaan…"

"Lalu kau akan menahan hasrat yang selalu kau ucapkan itu seumur hidup?"

"Aku bisa mencari wanita lain untuk yang satu itu. Bagi wanita seks adalah perasaan, kan? Perasaanmu tidak bisa di paksakan karena aku tau kau masih berharap pada Kris"

"Soal Kris aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Tapi soal seks, kau boleh melakukannya kapanpun kau mau…"

Kata-kata Luhan tidak keluar lagi karena semuanya sudah di telan oleh cumbuan Sehun. Luhan yang semula kebingungan berusaha menikmatinya meskipun sulit. Dia dan Sehun akan melakukannya sekarang juga dan kali ini Luhan harus menahan diri untuk tidak menolak.

Sehun benar-benar meraba seluruh tubuhnya, perlahan dan pasti membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan membuat Luhan meleleh sehingga ia benar-benar berakhir dalam kepasrahan di atas tempat tidur. Luhan menunggu Sehun melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, ia merasakan saat Sehun menghujani tubuhnya dengan ciuman. Dimulai dari bibir, dagu, leher, bahu, dada, perut dan… Akhirnya Luhan mengerang, seluruh otot tubuhnya mulai mengejang untuk beberapa waktu hingga semuanya berulang dari awal lagi.

Sehun masih belum menyatukan dirinya dan Luhan. Sehun hanya ingin bermain-main dengan tubuhnya, kembali merangkak ke atas tubuhnya dan kembali memberi Luhan ciuman erotis. Luhan menolak, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau hanya ingin seperti ini? Ini yang kau sebut seks?" Desis Luhan pelan.

Ia berusaha untuk menolehkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Sehun yang terus memandanginya. Untuk beberapa lama Sehun mematung lalu menjauh dari tubuh istrinya saat ia tersadar. Sehun berbaring di sebelah Luhan dan menyimak helaan nafas Luhan yang terburu-buru. Luhan sudah klimaks hanya dengan permainan seperti ini.

"Aku hanya ingin bermesraan saja."

"Kau membuatku bingung. Jadi selama ini kau hanya ingin bermain-main seperti ini denganku? Ini seks yang kau bilang?"

"Ini bukan seks! Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku hanya ingin bermesraan saja."

"Apa ada wanita lain?" Sehun tersentak.

Luhan bertanya apa? Wanita lain? Dia sedang cemburu? Sehun menoleh kepada Luhan yang memandangi langit-langit kamar. Dia hanya basa-basi, pertanyaannya tentang wanita lain sama sekali tida serius.

"Aku selalu memiliki hasrat kepadamu, tapi tidak cukup untuk yang satu itu. Kalau kau mau marah silahkan saja bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dengan wanita yang memikirkan orang lain. Maaf tentang kejujuranku yang satu itu."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Sehun secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau ia sedang menunggu Luhan menyerahkan diri secara seluruh kepadanya bukan hanya tubuh, tapi juga hati.

"Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf tentang itu. Tapi percayalah kalau aku sedang mengusahakan yang terbaik."

"Lalu?" Sehun ingin mendengarkan penjelasan selanjutnya Luhan yang

"Lalu apa? Aku tidak akan menyudahi semuanya sampai disini saja. Kalau memang hasratmu sebatas bermain-main seperti ini, kau boleh melakukannya setiap kali gairahmu hadir. Meskipun kau sendiri tau kalau satu-satunya orang yang mendapat kepuasan maksimal dalam permainanmu ini hanya aku. Kita lihat siapa yang menyerah lebih dulu!" Luhan mendengus, ia menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya lalu berbalik membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. _Ya, kita lihat apakah aku akan tahan dengan ini, atau aku akan menyerangmu di saat-saat kau tidak menginginkannya._

* * *

TBC

* * *

Annyeong! Seyeo kembaliiii.../siapayangnanya-.-/. Buat yg bertanya² sama apa yang terjadi sama luhan seyeo kasih bocoran ya, kalo sebenernya luhan itu ENGGAK di cuci otaknya, ENGGAK amnesia, juga ENGGAK di dunia masa depan alias di dunia asli, dan bener² berada di hari setelah insiden kecelakaan waktu itu, (di chap 2).

Jadi seyeo seneng banget, karena tebakan readers semuanya salah /ketawanista/ #plak! /digamparreaders/.

Tapi tenang aja, nanti bakal di jelasin kok kenapa luhan sampe lupa sama semua yg terjadi sama dia, meskipun hampir di akhir sih kayaknya /peace/. Okee sih itu aja (:

Big Thanks and Big Hug to :

noVi, hunexohan, psw7, ByunBaek614, ysoplanit, luhanzone,laabaikands, Urushibara Puterrizme, Selenia Oh, Okta Hunhan, anisaberliana94, Juna Oh, 23, sheerii, Re-Panda68, Cadeli94, and All Guest.

Last..  
Review juseyoo.. And don't forget to vote EXO at MAMA!  
Gomawoooo...:*:*:*


	6. Chapter 6

HUSBAND  
Remake from Phoebe Maryand's novel "Husband"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

When you wake up from your sweet dream,  
you are finding a stranger guy on your bed  
and he said that you are his wife.  
What will you do?

* * *

Luhan masih gemetaran karena Sehun melakukannya lagi, bermain- main dengan tubuhnya dan di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ada rahasia. Di Kantor. Meskipun ruangan Sehun tertutup, tapi para karyawan lain pasti bisa melihat bayangan saat Luhan berada di atas meja kerja Sehun dan di atas file-file penting itu, saat Sehun mendaki tubuhnya dari betis sampai ke kening.

Karyawan lain pasti juga bisa mendengar erangannya saat orgasme meskipun sebenarnya Luhan sudah menahan diri untuk tidak bersuara. Dan sekarang Luhan harus melihat tatapan semua orang begitu dirinya keluar dari ruangan Bos. Mereka pasti berfikir Luhan sudah menggoda Monsieur Oh yang jadi idola mereka. Monsieur Oh yang tampan itu sudah di rebut oleh Xi Luhan yang hanya seorang pegawai administrasi biasa.

Harusnya ia tidak perlu perduli dengan pandangan orang-orang. Mereka semua mau apa? Walau bagaimanapun Luhan adalah istri sah dari tuan Oh mereka, sayangnya mereka tidak tau apa-apa. Begitu kembali keruangannya, Luhan harus mendapati pandangan aneh yang sama dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu meninggalkan katalog-katalognya dan mendekati Luhan. Baekhyun duduk di atas meja sambil menarik Blouse yang Luhan pakai agar dia bisa melihat sesuatu kedalam sana, beberapa tanda merah di dada membuat Baekhyun semakin terperangah.

"Kalian bercinta dikantor?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak sampai begitu, hanya bermesraan sedikit!"

"Tapi kau mengerang, Luhan!" desis Baekhyun, ia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara dengan lantang.

"Semua orang menonton bayangan erotis di dalam ruangan Bos tadi sambil menggigit bibir masing-masing. Kalian memutuskan untuk mengumumkannya dengan itu?"

"Entahlah," Luhan angkat bahu.

Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba saat Sehun memanggilnya untuk masuk keruangannya dan menarik Luhan kepangkuannya lalu mereka bercumbu, kemudian berlanjut ke hal yang lebih dari sekedar bercumbu. Luhan tau kalau cepat atau lambat dirinya harus terbiasa dengan sikap Sehun yang satu ini. Tapi untuk melakukan itu di Kantor, Sehun seolah-olah ingin dirinya mati karena pandangan teman-teman sekantornya.

"Sepertinya aku mau berhenti kerja."

"Karena ini berhenti bekerja? Mau melarikan diri?"

"Bukan, kenapa harus melarikan diri? Aku ini istri sah, bukan selingkuhan. Masalahnya aku lelah kalau harus bertemu dengannya setiap saat, di rumah, dikantor, lama-lama bisa bosan"

"Benarkah?" Sehun tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kerja Luhan.

Laki-laki itu bertolak pinggang dan mengeluarkan wajah kecewanya.

"Jadi bagimu aku se-membosankan itu?"

Luhan menelan ludah lalu kembali saling pandang dengan Baekhyun, ia merasa sedang diliputi sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa disangkanya akan hadir di dalam dirinya. Takut Sehun marah dan meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak…"

"Sudahlah. Aku kabulkan permintaanmu. Xi Luhan, Kau dipecat dan mulai sekarang, tinggallah di rumah dan tidak perlu datang ke kantor lagi. Kau hanya perlu menghabiskan uang suamimu karena dia pasti bingung untuk siapa dirinya bekerja sebenarnya jika istrinya mencari uang sendiri. Sekarang ayo siapkan semua barangmu, kita harus pergi."

Spontan Luhan berusaha bergerak secepat mungkin sambil menggerutu, ia tidak bermaksud benar-benar akan berhenti kerja, saat mengatakan itu tadi Luhan hanya kebingungan harus mengatakan apa. Tapi Sehun tidak menanggapi apa-apa, bahkan sebuah senyumpun tidak. Sehun benar-benar sudah memecatnya dan ia tidak perlu datang lagi kemari? Luhan berhenti menggerutu dan mendekati Sehun sambil bertanya mau kemana? Tapi Sehun tidak perduli dan menggandeng tangannya sambil memerintahkan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu merahasiakan apa-apa. Jika ada temanmu yang bertanya tentang kejadian tadi, katakan yang sesungguhnya. Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Luhan sudah menikah!"

Baekhyun tertawa senang, ya tentu saja Baekhyun senang. Ini akan jadi kali pertama ia menyebarkan gosip dimana semua gosip itu berawal dari dirinya dan hanya dirinyalah orang yang tau. Bisa di bayangkan kalau hari ini dirinya akan menjadi primadona dan semua karyawan yang ingin tau akan mendekat kepadanya. Dia akan menceritakan semuanya dengan sangat heboh seolah-olah menceritakan kejadian kecelakaan lalu lintas.

* * *

"Dimana mobilnya…." Sehun berbisik.

Luhan tersadar seketika. Dalam sekejab Sehun sudah berhasil memindahkannya ke parkiran seolah-olah mereka berteleportasi. Padahal Luhan tidak yakin ada sihir di dunia ini, Luhan hanya terlalu lama berkhayal dan melewatkan pandangan teman-temannya yang lain saat dirinya di gandeng oleh Bos keluar kantor sehabis mengeluarkan erangan berkali-kali beberapa waktu lalu. Ia ingin melihat wajah semuanya saat Baekhyun memberi tau kalau Luhan adalah istri Oh Sehun yang selalu mereka bicarakan di toilet. Tapi dia sudah di pecat, kan? Luhan tidak akan kembali ke kantor ini lagi besok.

"Kau serius memecatku?" Desis Luhan saat Sehun sibuk mencari mobilnya.

Dia tidak parkir sendiri tadi, pasti menyuruh orang lain sehingga Sehun tidak tau letak mobilnya. Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan sampai ia menemukan mobilnya dengan wajah cerah lalu memaksa Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Seharusnya kau memberiku pesangon yang besar, baru boleh memecatku!" Luhan bersuara lagi. "Kita mau kemana?"

"Siapa bilang kita mau pergi? Tidak makan siang sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan? Aku mau melanjutkan yang tadi," Sehun berbisik di kalimat terakhir lalu menjatuhkan bibirnya di belakang telinga Luhan.

Luhan sedikit bergidik, tapi tidak menghindar. Matanya berusaha melihat ke sekeliling takut jika ada yang memergoki mereka. Kaca mobil Sehun cukup jernih sehingga bila Sehun menelanjanginya sekarang, orang bisa melihatnya begitu saja.

Tapi tunggu! Mata Luhan menangkap sesuatu. Ada seseorang disana yang menatapi segala kelakukan Sehun kepadanya. Kris.

Luhan seharusnya berteriak, keluar dari mobil dan memanggil namanya. Seharusnya Luhan mengejar Kris menanyakan apa yang sudah Luhan lakukan kepadanya. Tapi dia sedang menanti sentuhan Sehun selanjutnya yang sudah sampai di pangkal pahanya, Luhan mendesah dan ia melihat senyum pahit Kris dari kejauhan. Laki-laki itu pergi.

"Kau kelihatan sangat menikmatinya." Lamunan Luhan buyar.

Ia mempertajam pandangannya sekali lagi dan Kris benar-benar sudah tidak ada. Apa yang membuatnya sangat terlena pada sentuhan Sehun? Ini pasti menyakiti Kris dan Luhan menyesal memperlihatkan wajah sangat menikmati saat memandangnya. Luhan mengerang sekali lagi sehingga nafasnya yang memburu mulai teratur secara pelan-pelan. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari tubuhnya, matanya memandangi Sehun dengan kesal. Kris masih mempengaruhinya.

"Tentu saja aku menikmatinya, Lalu kau? Apa bisa menikmatinya hanya dengan menyentuh? Atau, Tuan Oh! Kau sebenarnya seorang maniak?" Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya, aku memang seorang maniak. Aku cukup hanya dengan menyentuh saja. Lalu? Jangan katakan kalau dirimu mulai menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini!"

"Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya atau seingatku begitu, Lalu bagaimana bisa aku menginginkan hal yang lebih?" Luhan berujar yakin. Tapi dirinya sedang berbohong.

Meskipun samar-samar, semua kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan sudah membuatnya ketagihan. Luhan mulai kelaparan, ia mulai menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih dari yang pernah Sehun berikan, kenikmatan yang hanya bisa di dapat melalui seks dalam arti sesungguhnya. Bukan main-main seperti saat ini. "Kau yakin kalau tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?!"

"Lalu? Kau benar-benar memecatku seperti yang kau ucapkan tadi" Sehun tau kalau Luhan sedang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau membicarakan masalah seks lebih lanjut.

"Kita akan bertemu kakakku!" Hanya itu. Sehun tidak memberikan jawaban yang Luhan inginkan. Tapi bukan masalah besar karena Luhan benar-benar tidak menginginkan jawaban apa-apa.

* * *

Beberapa waktu kemudian mereka melaju menuju restoran terdekat dan Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan dengan kakak sulungnya, Jongin yang datang bersama istrinya dan anak tunggalnya yang baru empat tahun. Bernama Phill. Jongin sangat ramah tapi istrinya sangat galak. Pandangan istri kakak iparnya itu benar-benar membuat Luhan ingin menghilang seketika, pandangan yang sangat menghakimi seolah-olah Luhan sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan menikah dengan adiknya.

Selanjutnya Luhan tidak banyak bicara, ia hanya menyimak obrolan dua bersaudara itu sambil sesekali di iringi celetukan dari Kyungsoo istri Jongin. Mereka berdua berencana untuk menjalankan bulan madu kedua ke luar kota. Sayangnya si kecil Phill sekarang menjadi kendala. Jongin dan istrinya kebingungan kemana mereka harus menitipkan Phill selama seminggu, siapa yang bisa menjamin keadaannya, dan kesehatannya bagaimana?

Kyungsoo tidak bisa percaya kepada tempat penitipan anak, panti asuhan dan sejenisnya. Ia takut Phill terpengaruh kepada pergaulan liar di usia kanak-kanaknya. Pada saat seperti itulah Sehun tiba-tiba menawarkan untuk dititipi Phill karna katanya Luhan sudah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya dan membutuhkan kegiatan untuk mengisi waktu. Setidaknya mengurusi Phill selama seminggu bisa memberikannya kesibukan.

Luhan mendengus dan berusaha menghabisi potongan- potongan cake di hadapannya dalam jumlah banyak karena ternyata Sehun serius memecatnya dari kantor, dan ia semakin tertekan saat Kyungsoo memandanginya tajam, mungkin fikirnya; apa Oh Sehun sudah gila? Menititipkan anakku kepada wanita rakus begini?

Luhan berusaha menahan tawa karena fikirannya sambil menyumbat mulutnya dengan sesuap cake. Tapi walau bagaimanapun ia sangat kesulitan sehingga semua potongan cake yang ada di mulutnya tersembur dan membuat Kyungsoo sangat gaduh. Luhan tertawa kecil lalu terbatuk-batuk. Ia berusaha tidak perduli terhadap gerutuan Kyungsoo yang mengatakan kepada Sehun kalau adik iparnya itu sangat malang karena menikah dengan wanita yang tidak sopan.

* * *

Luhan sibuk memandangi katalog karena ia sedang ingin mengganti suasana di kamarnya. Luhan sudah mengganti sofa coklat di kamarnya dengan sofa Da Vinci berwarna putih. Luhan juga mengganti seprai dengan sutra berwarna krim. Sekarang ia ingin mencari gordyn berwarna Shippo, hanya karena Luhan tertarik dengan warna cat kukunya yang juga berwarna Shippo.

Ia benar-benar sedang berusaha menghabiskan uang Sehun. Laki-laki itu tidak lagi memberikannya kartu kredit, Sehun membiarkan Luhan memegang ATM-nya agar jumlah belanjanya terbatas. Jika tidak, Luhan bisa belanja sampai kartunya over limit dan Sehun bisa mati karena membayar hutang. Tapi tabungan Sehun cukup banyak dan Luhan juga tau kalau kartu yang di pegangnya bukan satu-satunya. Meskipun begitu, yang ada di genggamannyalah tabungan Sehun dalam jumlah terbanyak.

Sejauh ini Luhan hanya berbelanja untuk kepentingan bersama, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat nanti ia berbelanja untuk kepentingan sendiri. Salah Sehun sendiri yang mencetaknya menjadi istri yang disukainya, tinggal di rumah, berdandan yang cantik dan belanja menghabiskan uang. Jika Sehun benar-benar suka dengan wanita yang seperti itu, maka Luhan sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk berubah menjadi seperti yang Sehun inginkan. Setidaknya Luhan tidak melakukan kesia-siaan saja.

Ia juga mulai mengikuti kelas Yoga setiap pagi dan di mulai pada hari ini juga. Sepulang dari studio Yoga Luhan langsung sibuk berkutat dengan berbagai contoh gordyn dan katalog-katalog yang berisi macam dan warna. Luhan menunjukkan gambar Gordyn berwarna Shippo itu kepada pegawai galeri yang sejak tadi menyertainya.

"Aku mau yang ini, bisa pasang besok? Aku ingin melihatnya sudah terpasang setelah makan siang." Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan.

"Tentu saja Nyonya. Kami bisa jamin itu. Anda tinggal menuliskan alamatnya dan pegawai kami akan mengecek kesana lebih dulu mengenai ukurannya. Kami menjanjikan pelayanan yang terbaik"

"Lalu dimana aku harus membayar?"

Tidak butuh waktu banyak bagi Luhan untuk menyelesaikan semua urusannya dan keluar dari galeri itu. Ia berjalan kepinggir jalan untuk memanggil taksi sambil beberapa kali meneguk air putih yang sejak tadi terus di bawanya. Sayangnya tidak ada satu taksipun yang datang, Luhan mendengus kesal. Ia harus segera pulang dan bersiap-siap karena hari ini Phill akan mulai tinggal bersamanya dan Sehun. Besok Luhan akan latihan menjadi ibu setidaknya untuk seminggu kedepan.

"Kau sibuk?"

 _Kris?_ Batin Luhan. Ia mengenal suara itu dan itu adalah suara Kris. Spontan Luhan berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Kris berdiri menghadapnya. Laki-laki itu berusaha memberikan senyum untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya punya maksud baik.

"Keberatan kalau kita bicara?"

TBC

Annyeong! Ini udah agak panjang-an kan?

Readers-nim seyeo mau cerita nih. Kemaren sebenernya waktu setelah seyeo nge-pos chap 5, seyeo jadi males gitu buat ngelanjutin/nerusin ff ini. Gegara ada satu hal (yg berkaitan dgn ff remake-an ini) yg bikin seyeo jadi gak semangat. Malahan seyeo berencana bakal lambat apdet alias dua minggu sekali. Tenang aja, seyeo janji bakal tamatin ffnya kok. Tapi kalo review kalian bisa bikin semangat seyeo buat nerusin ff ini balik lagi, nggak nutup kemungkinan seyeo bakal fast update kayak biasanya (:

Buat (Phill) anaknya jongout /plak/, eh salah ding, jongin maksudnya XD, itu nggak aku ganti dari nama aslinya di novel. Soalnya aku bingung harus ganti namanya jadi siapa, hihi :D

Terus buat DBSJYJ mungkin review kamu di chap 4 gamasuk, soalnya aku cek lagi ternyata memang gak ada. Tapi makasih loh ya udah nyempetin buat nge-review di chap kemaren dan di chap sebelum²nya (:

Pokoknya makasih banyak buat nge-fav, nge-foll, sama yg nge-review. Aku cinta kaliiaaaaaannnn mumumu:*/civokbasah/ XD

SUMPAH DEMI SEHUN YANG TOPLES WAKTU NGE-DANCE BABY DON'T CRY, ITU MV LIGHTSABER NYA KEREEEENN BANGEEETTTT! /capslockjebol/ Apalagi sehun, kyaaaaaa...! HAYATI GAK KUAAAAAT! /alayluthor-.-/

Big thanks and Big hug to:

Arifahohse, MissPark92, deerhanhuniie, XikaNish, sheerii, noVi, Nia Luhannie, laabaikands, ysoplanit, anisaberliana94, inzy, Seravin509, Juna Oh, Selenia Oh, Deer-Bubble, 23, DBSJYJ, Lisasa Luhan, Cadeli94, Re-Panda68, edogawa ruffy, nisaramaidah28, Urushibara Puterrizme, and All Guest.

Last..  
Review juseyo...  
And DON'T FORGET to vote EXO at MAMA (EXO TURUN DRASTIS CUYY)!  
Gomawo... :*:*:*


	7. Chapter 7

HUSBAND  
Remake from Phoebe Maryand's novel "Husband"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

When you wake up from your sweet dream,  
you are finding a stranger guy on your bed  
and he said that you are his wife.  
What will you do?

* * *

 _Prev chap :_

 _"Kau sibuk?"_

 _Kris? Batin Luhan. Ia mengenal suara itu dan itu adalah suara Kris. Spontan Luhan berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Kris berdiri menghadapnya. Laki-laki itu berusaha memberikan senyum untuk menunjukkan kalau dirinya punya maksud baik._

 _"Keberatan kalau kita bicara?"_

* * *

Luhan sempat tertegun sebentar tapi kemudian segera mengangguk.

"Ya, Bisa! Aku baru pulang Yoga dan punya banyak waktu luang."

"Keberatan kalau kita ke coffee shop?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tidak minum apapun yang mengandung cafein. Aku sedang diet sehat!"

Kris menghela nafas."Kalau begitu kita bicara disana saja!"

Luhan menoleh ke sebuah tempat yang Kris tunjuk. Sebuah taman kecil yang cukup ramai. Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa Luhan lakukan selain menyetujuinya. Dalam waktu singkat, dirinya dan Kris sudah berada di atas salah satu bangku di sudut taman. Luhan merasa agak kikuk. Kris ada disini bersamanya, laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi suaminya ada di sebelahnya. Ia ingin bertanya mengapa dirinya dan Kris berpisah, tapi Luhan mengurungkannya. Baik Sehun maupun Grandmere mengatakan kalau Luhan lah yang meninggalkan Kris dan menanyakan hal itu adalah tindakan bodoh yang akan merusak hati Kris.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kris kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Aku lihat hidupmu sangat baik. Bagaimana dengan suamimu? Kau benar-benar mencintainya? Kau membatalkan pernikahanmu denganku karena mencintainya kan?"

Luhan angkat bahu. "Mungkin saat mengatakan itu aku sedang mabuk!"

Kris tertawa sejenak "Aku minta maaf Luhan. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakanmu dan tidak melawan saat kau di rampas oleh orang lain. Saat laki-laki itu datang dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah menikah dengannya aku sama sekali tidak berusaha mengkonfirmasi dan melarikan diri."

Kening Luhan menjadi berlipat-lipat. Dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang Kris katakan.

"Aku sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi."

"Ya, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini, aku tidak melihat kalau kau sedang menyimpan masalah. Aku terus memperhatikanmu dan berdasarkan pengamatanku, Kau sangat menikmati hidupmu yang baru tanpa aku!" Kris mendesah.

Ia memandangi Luhan berharap Luhan menyela dan memintanya berhenti berfikir kalau dia sedang menikmati pernikahannya. Beberapa waktu lalu Luhan selalu datang kepadanya dan membicarakan tentang rencana pernikahan mereka dengan bahagia. Kris tidak bisa melupakan saat Luhan mengatakan kalau gadis itu masih mencintainya dan bisa mati jika harus melihat orang lain yang bersamanya. Sekarang sepertinya Luhan bahkan tidak begitu merespon kata-kata Kris dengan serius.

"Kau mencintainya? Aku melihatmu bermesraan dengannya di parkiran waktu itu. Berarti kau mencintainya dan benar-benar melupakanku?"

Kali ini sepertinya Luhan merespon dengan lebih serius. Ia memandang wajah Kris sekilas lalu tersenyum getir dan segera menunduk.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati apa yang sudah ku miliki. Pada awalnya aku masih memikirkan mengapa orang lain yang berada disampingku? Mengapa orang yang menyisihkan Scallopsnya untukku bukan dirimu? Mengapa harus dia yang ada di sampingku saat aku bangun tidur di pagi hari, dan bukan dirimu? Tapi kufikir terus begitu malah akan menyiksa. Aku sudah bersuami. Dan laki-laki itu, siapapun dia setidaknya selalu memberiku uang." Luhan tertawa kecil.

Kris menghela nafas. Ia salah mengira kalau Luhan sudah meresponnya dengan serius. Tapi Luhan benar, Seharusnya ia menikmati hidupnya yang tanpa Kris, seharusnya Kris merelakan Luhan yang selalu datang kepadanya dulu menghilang. Yang ada di hadapannya sekarang bukanlah Luhan yang Kris anggap remeh karena selalu mengemis cintanya dan mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja demi membahagiakan Kris, Tapi Luhan yang baru yang nyaris tidak pernah menghadirkan wajah sedihnya. Kris tersadar dari lamunanya saat mendengar ponsel Luhan berbunyi nyaring. Wanita itu mengambil ponsel dari dalam jaket yang di kenakannya. Luhan sedang membaca pesan.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Luhan berbicara setelah ia mengamati ponselnya beberapa waktu.

"Aku harus bersiap-siap menjadi ibu. Besok ada keponakan Sehun yang akan menginap di rumah selama seminggu!"

"Sepertinya akan jadi minggu-minggu yang sibuk!"

"Ya, sepertinya. Setidaknya, aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengurus anak!"

Luhan tertawa lagi dan berbicara dengan lebih tangkas setelah tawanya reda. "Aku pulang!"

"Tunggu! Luhan, Apa kita masih bisa bertemu lagi? Atau mulai sekarang aku harus menjauh?"

Luhan memandangnya sejenak."Kita bisa bertemu kapanpun. Aku menganggapmu sebagai teman. Jika suatu saat bertemu di suatu tempat, aku pasti menyapamu. Tapi jangan sengaja menghubungiku, ya? Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Sehun, karena menurut orang-orang, Pertengkaraku dengannya bisa merusak suasana hati banyak orang. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana?"

* * *

Sepanjang hari ini Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan pertemuannya dengan Kris kemarin. Kris masih sama, sangat baik. Tapi saat benar-benar berdekatan seperti tadi sepertinya Luhan sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi padanya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Luhan mencintai Sehun? Tidak, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas interaksi fisik. Di sisi lain, Luhan menganggap Sehun sebagai saudara laki-laki yang tidak pernah di miliki. Jadi sekarang hati Luhan sedang kosong? Sepertinya begitu, dirinya tidak merasakan debaran apapun saat berdekatan dengan siapapun. Semuanya sangat datar dan….hampa.

"Sudah sampai! Aku di telepon Grandmere makanya menelponmu tadi. Phill sudah ada di rumah. Tadi aku juga menelpon Jongin dan mereka bilang kalau mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan ke Italia!"

Sehun berbicara sambil terlihat sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya. Luhan yang tersadar karena kata-katanya barusan segera masuk kedalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan Sehun. Ia menemukan Grandmere yang sedang sibuk menonton drama di televisi. Begitu melihat Luhan, Grandmere tersenyum memandanginya.

"Phill ada di kamarmu." Kata pertama yang di ucapkan Grandmere kepada Luhan.

"Tadi orang tuanya datang dan dia sedang tidur. Jadi di letakkan di atas ranjangmu."

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang memasang Gordyn baru? Sudah datang?"

"Sudah, untungnya mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum Phill datang. Jadi ku fikir anak itu sedang tidur nyenyak di kamarmu sekarang dan tidak ada yang mengganggu."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Mereka memberikan pelayanan terbaik? Gallery Gordyn itu sudah membuktikannya. Mereka bertindak sangat cepat. Sekarang Luhan akan segera masuk ke kamarnya, mengganti pakaian dan tidur. Entah mengapa saat ini ia selalu memikirkan nikmatnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Luhan permisi kepada Grandmere-nya dan segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Phill sedang tidur? Grandmere salah, anak itu tidak sedang tidur. Phill sedang melompat-lompat di atas sofa Da Vinci putihnya dengan brutal. Luhan nyaris saja berteriak tapi ia cukup bijaksana untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Perlahan Luhan melangkah dan mendekati Phill yang kelihatannya belum ingin berhenti melompat-lompat di sofa kesayangan Luhan seolah-olah benda itu adalah trampoline.

"Phill, Lelah tidak? Main dengan Bibi yuk?"

Luhan berusaha berkata dengan penuh kasih. Tapi sepertinya bujukannya tidak mempan, Phill masih melompat-lompat dan gerakannya di tambah lagi dengan menggeleng.

"Phill, jangan begitu. Nanti pusing!"

Sehun masuk ke kamar tiba-tiba dan ikut memandangi Phill dengan terkesima. Bocah itu masih tidak mau berhenti dan sepertinya kesabaran Luhan benar-benar di uji. Hari pertamanya menjadi seorang ibu menggantikan Kyungsoo, Luhan harus di uji dengan sofa kesayangannya yang baru berusia sehari dan hari ini akan memasuki hari keduanya.

Sehun memandangi Luhan yang masih berusaha membujuk Phill dan ia tersenyum. Luhan ternyata lebih sabar bila menghadapi anak-anak. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak perduli dan membiarkan Luhan mengurusi Phill. Tapi Phill masih terus melompat bahkan setelah Sehun mandi dan berganti pakaian.

Luhan sepertinya sudah menyerah dan hanya duduk diam memandangi Phill yang masih belum lelah sambil duduk di atas ranjang dan memeluk kedua lututnya. Sehun mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia ikut memandangi Phill seperti yang Luhan lakukan, Sehun bisa merasakan kalau Luhan memandangnya meskipun sebentar.

"Tontonan yang menarik!" Bisik Sehun.

Luhan mendengus. "Aku hanya menunggunya lelah. Kapan dia akan berhenti?"

"Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum Sofa Da Vinci-mu rusak. Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan sofamu?"

"Aku bisa membelinya lagi. Uangmu masih banyak. Aku takut Phill sakit karena melompat-lompat seperti itu. Sudah satu jam dia melakukan ini."

"I see!" Sehun mendesis.

Ia mengerti apa dengan apa yang Luhan khawatirkan. Phill masih merasa kalau Luhan adalah orang asing, karena itu ia masih berusaha membuat Luhan menjauh darinya. Tapi Luhan sepertinya juga mengerti kalau membujuk terus-terusan juga tidak ada gunanya. Ia membiarkan Phill lelah dengan sendirinya dan menunggu. Sayangnya Luhan seperti sedang berada di puncak kesabarannya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil dompetnya lalu menoleh kepada Sehun.

"Tolong jaga dia sebentar. Aku sedang menunggu sesuatu."

Dan Luhan menghilang di balik pintu. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Phill yang bahkan masih terus seperti itu meskipun Luhan sudah pergi. Sehun juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia belum pernah memiliki anak dan tidak terlalu suka kepada anak- anak. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menjinakkan Phill.

Selang beberapa waktu kemudian Luhan masuk membawa Pizza. Ia meletakkan kotak Pizza di atas meja yang berada tepat di depan sofa Da Vinci yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi trampoline, Luhan lalu membukanya. Sepotong Pizza di ambil dari tempatnya dan Luhan mengigitnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia sedang membujuk Phill dengan cara unik dan kelihatannya berhasil. Phill berhenti menggeleng-geleng dan melompat. Bocah itu terdiam memandangi Luhan yang makan Pizza dengan nikmatnya. Sehun nyaris saja tertawa, Luhan merusak dietnya lagi demi Phill.

"Phill, Mau?" Tanya Luhan lembut sambil menyodorkan sisa Pizza di tangannya yang tinggal segigit lagi.

Phill tidak langsung menjawab, tapi ia berteriak 'mau mau' begitu melihat Luhan menghabiskan Pizza potongan pertama. Bocah itu turun dari sofa dan berdiri di sebelah Luhan dan memandangi Pizza dengan tatapan penuh harap. Luhan menggeser Pizza ke hadapan Phill dan Phill memandangnya sekali lagi. Begitu bocah itu yakin Luhan memperbolehkannya makan Pizza, jari-jari kecil Phil meraih sepotong dan duduk tenang di sebelahnya.

Luhan memindahkan Pizza itu kelantai agar bisa di jangkau oleh Phill jika ia ingin tambah lagi. Ia melupakan Sehun sejenak dan baru mengingatnya beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan segera menoleh kepada Sehun yang juga memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sama seperti tatapan Phill. Sehun juga ingin makan Pizza? Luhan hampir saja tertawa.

"Ayo, kenapa diam saja!" Luhan berujar lembut sambil menarik tangan Sehun sehingga Sehun berpindah ke sisinya.

Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk di atas lantai marmer sambil menyantap Pizza. Luhan sempat keluar sebentar dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa buah cangkir plastik dan sebotol besar air mineral. Phill makan dengan lahap, dua potong ternyata tidak cukup, ia kembali meraih potongan ketiga. Sehun hanya makan sepotong karena dirinya memang tidak makan dalam porsi banyak sekaligus. Perutnya selalu butuh jeda karena Sehun tidak memiliki lambung yang besar. Ia mengelus perutnya yang sudah terisi dan menoleh kepada Luhan yang sedang menggigit pizza potongan keduanya dengan gerakan seakan-akan ia tengah melakukan sebuah dosa. Dia sedang diet, tentu saja makan pizza adalah dosa besar bagi orang yang berdiet.

"Hentikanlah kalau memang tidak rela menghabiskannya." Sehun berbisik lagi.

Luhan menoleh kepadanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Sehun. "Jika aku tidak ikut makan, maka Phill akan segera sadar kalau dia sedang di pancing."

Pembicaraan berhenti sebentar. Phill menguap lalu merengek minta minum. Segelas plastik air mineral sudah tertuang dan di sodorkan kepadanya. Phill mengambilnya dari tangan Luhan dan meminumnya, selang beberapa detik bocah itu bersendawa dan bersandar kepada Luhan. Dia sudah mengantuk dan sepertinya tidak bisa di tahan lagi.

"Dia sudah lelah." Bisik Luhan.

"Kau bisa membantuku mengantarkan cangkir-cangkir ini kedapur? Aku sepertinya harus menidurkannya." Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

Perlahan dan hati-hati ia menumpuk gelas-gelas plastik itu di atas kotak Pizza dan membawanya keluar. Di dapur Sehun sempat bertemu Grandmere yang mengajaknya makan malam dan Sehun mampir sebentar untuk makan sepotong roti. Luhan sedang menidurkan Phill dan tidak bisa menemani Grandmere untuk makan malam seperti biasa, Lalu bagaimana bisa Sehun membiarkan Grandmere makan malam sendirian? Setelah ritual makan malam selesai, Sehun kembali kekamar dan melihat Phill yang mengambil alih tempatnya di atas ranjang. Bocah itu memeluk Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Mami…" Desisnya. Phill mengigau.

"Kenapa Phill tidur disini?"

Sehun berbisik sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur dan duduk di dekat Luhan yang membelakanginya. Luhan menoleh sebentar lalu menarik lengan Sehun agar berbaring di dekatnya.

"Lalu dimana? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tidur di kamar tamu sendirian."

Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Phill yang memeluk istrinya lalu menggantikannya dengan lengannya.

"Mana boleh dia memelukmu tanpa seizinku!"

Ia memeluk Luhan semakin erat dan lengannya menekan perut Luhan agar rapat kepadanya. Luhan tidak melawan.

"Kau ibu yang berbahaya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah mengizinkan Phill makan-makanan cepat saji."

"Apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan?"

Phill menggeliat, sepertinya bocah itu tergangu dengan bisik-bisik antara Sehun dan Luhan. Sesegera mungkin Luhan mengelus punggungnya hingga Phill bisa lebih tenang. Luhan menoleh kepada Sehun yang masih memeluknya erat. satu ciuman mendarat di pipinya, lalu leher, bahu, Luhan menolak dengan mendorong kepala Sehun jauh- jauh.

"Jangan memancingku." Desis Luhan.

"Sekarang tidur saja, atau Phill bisa terbangun dan menyaksikan ulahmu!"

Sehun mendengus kecewa, tapi ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya dan memejamkan mata. Bukan hanya Phill yang lelah. Tapi Sehun juga lelah. Perlahan-lahan Sehun kehabisan ketahanannya dan tertidur. Kepalanya bersandar di tengkuk Luhan dan ia pun benar-benar terlelap.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Apakah ini masih pendek? Kalo iya, nanti seyeo panjangin deh chap 8 nya...

Gara gara review-nya XikaNish, gajadi buat lambat apdet deh. Nyebelin banget sih kamu, kan hati daku jadi tergugah #eaaakkkk /apaansihluthor-.-/

Buat pertanyaan, Kenapa dengan Luhan? Kapan ada adegan enaena-nya? Itu seyeo sengaja rahasia-in biar readers semua penasaran hahaha XD /ketawanista/ /kurangajarluthor-.-/. Tapi tenang aja, semua bakal dijelasin kok nanti, pas akhir sih kayaknya. Soalnya kan ini cerita bukan punya seyeo, jadi seyeo gak bisa seenaknya ngubah jalan ceritanya. Mangkanya pantengin terus nih ff (y) #promosi XD

Terus kenapa seyeo kasih prev chap, soalnya biar readers gak perlu ke chap 6 buat nginget kejadian sebelumnya. Udah sih itu aja (:

Big Thank's and Big Hug to :

sheerii, DBSJYJ, Arifahohse, luluhunhun, Seravin509, ruixi1, deerhanhuniie, noVi, laabaikands, XikaNish, hunexohan, Juna Oh, Cadeli94, ysoplanit, Selenia Oh, rifkun, chenma, SyiSehun, kiney, Molly, Deer-Bubble, rly,

Last..  
Review juseyoo...  
And please DON'T FORGET to vote EXO at MAMA!  
Gomawo... :*:*


	8. Chapter 8

HUSBAND  
Remake from Phoebe Maryand's novel "Husband"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

When you wake up from your sweet dream,  
you are finding a stranger guy on your bed  
and he said that you are his wife.  
What will you do?

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Phill sudah menangis memanggil-manggil ibunya dan itu membuat Luhan kewalahan. Akhirnya lagi-lagi Luhan mengeluarkan cara licik, ia membujuk Phill untuk sarapan dengan menu kue tart plus es krim Vanilla. Mata Phill berbinar-binar mendengar es krim di sebut-sebut. Bocah itu berhenti menangis dan mengikuti Luhan ke ruang makan dengan suka rela.

Phill duduk menanti Luhan selesai menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan bocah itu hanya memandangi Luhan yang kewalahan di bantu oleh Grandmere. Luhan bukan orang yang biasa di dapur, kelihatan sekali kalau dirinya kurang cekatan dan menyajikan sarapan Phill dengan tampilan yang berantakan. Tapi kelihatannya bagi Phill penampilannya tidak masalah, yang penting es krim dan tart.

Luhan tau meja makan terlalu tinggi untuk Phill, jadi dengan tenaga penuh Luhan berusaha menaikkan Phill kepangkuannya agar bocah itu bisa menyendok makanannya sendiri. Luhan senang melihat Phill menyendok kue tart dan memakakannya dengan hati-hati. Phill mengunyah dengan sangat pelan dan teratur, berbeda sekali dengan saat bocah itu makan pizza semalam.

"Sayang, bisa bantu aku?" Sehun berteriak dari pintu kamarnya.

Hari ini Luhan lupa menyiapkan pakaiannya seperti biasa, begitu bangun tidur dirinya benar-benar konsentrasi untuk menghentikan tangisan Phill dengan berbagai cara. Luhan memandang Grandmere yang juga menatapnya. Ia menghela nafas berat karena ternyata kesibukannya belum berhenti sampai di situ.

"Kau pergilah bantu suamimu, biar Phill disini bersamaku!"

Luhan merasa lega, tapi hanya sebentar karena ternyata Phill tidak mau di tinggal. Pada akhirnya Luhan terpaksa memutuskan untuk membawa piring berisi kue tart dan es krim serta susu Phill ke kamarnya. Mungkin dirinya akan membiarkan Phill makan di atas sofa Da Vinci-nya. Bayangan tentang sofa Da vinci putih yang belepotan dengan eskrim dan tart melintas, Luhan menggeleng tidak terima.

"Baiklah. Phill ikut bibi kekamar, kita sarapan disana. Tapi janji ya, makannya jangan belepotan di sofa!"Phill mengangguk senang.

Dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menyusun semua sarapan Phill di atas nampan kayu dan membawanya kedalam kamar, Phill mengikuti Luhan sambil bergelayutan di ujung blouse biru tua yang Luhan kenakan. Setelah meletakkan Phill beserta sarapannya di atas sofa Da Vinci yang di alasi kain hitam, Luhan bergegas ke lemari dan memilihkan kemeja yang akan Sehun pakai ke kantor.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkapnya lalu melotot melihat Phill ada di kamarnya. Luhan juga mendengus. Jika Sehun sudah memilih pakaiannya sendiri untuk apa memanggil Luhan segala? Luhan hanya memberi tatapan kesal kepada Sehun dan mengembalikan kemeja pilihannya ke lemari.

"Kenapa kau bawa dia kemari? Kau tidak mengerti dengan yang namanya isyarat? Aku ingin bermesraan sebelum berangkat ke kantor." Bisik Sehun.

"Dia tidak mau di tinggal. Mau bagaimana lagi."

Luhan mengambil dasi berwarna dasar abu-abu dan membantu Sehun memakainya. Rutinitasnya setiap pagi, ia benar-benar sudah menghayati perannya dengan baik untuk yang satu ini. Luhan juga kesal, tapi ia tidak bisa marah kepada Phill. Phill tidak mengerti dengan hasrat Luhan maupun Sehun, yang anak itu tau adalah bagaimana caranya ia bisa bermanja. Sehun merampas sebuah ciuman di bibir Luhan dan Luhan segera melepaskan diri lalu memandangi Phill. Ia bersyukur Phill sedang sibuk dengan tart-nya dan kelihatannya tidak melihat kejadian tadi. Luhan memukul dada Sehun geram.

"Bagaimana kalau Phill melihatnya?"

"Aku harap setelah ini kita punya banyak waktu untuk itu. Ini kamarku dan aku tidak bisa bebas disini!" Desis Sehun kesal.

"Kau sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk mengurusi Phill, jadi sekarang tanggunglah akibatnya!"

"Aku tidak suka anak kecil." Bisiknya dan memberikan sebuah ciuman lagi di pipi. Kali ini Phill melihat dan anak itu terperangah.

"Sampai jumpa, aku berangkat dulu!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Sehun yang terburu- buru. Laki-laki itu sempat juga medekati Phill dan memberikan ciuman yang sama. Meskipun Sehun mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak suka anak- anak, tapi setidaknya Sehun tidak menyakiti Phill dan masih menunjukkan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang paman.

Phill kembali menyantap tart-nya dengan lahap. Phill tidak mungkin di ajak untuk latihan yoga, maka untuk hari ini Luhan akan latihan yoga di rumah dan saat makan siang nanti barulah Luhan mengajak Phill makan siang di luar. Maka untuk sementara Luhan menunggui Phill selesai makan sambil membongkar tasnya.

Di sana ada beberapa potong pakaian Phill dan sekaleng susu. Lalu sebuah boneka spongebob Squarepant bersama Patrick Star mini yang terbuat dari karet. Luhan memandangi pakaian Phill dan tertegun. Semuanya berwarna kuning dengan motif bolong-bolongnya spongebob. Seharusnya Phill bermain robot-robotan bukan boneka. Tapi Phill cukup nakal dan sepertinya baik boneka ataupun robot-robotan tidak akan merusak sisi kelaki-lakiannya. Lagipula spongebob bukan hanya untuk anak perempuan.

Setelah selesai makan Phill sibuk memanggil-manggil ibunya lagi. Anak itu kembali teringat kalau dirinya sedang di tinggalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk bersenang-senang. Luhan mulai kembali kewalahan, padahal ia barusaja berniat memandikan Phill.

"Mau, Mami…" rengeknya.

Luhan mendesah lalu duduk di dekat Phill sambil membelai kepalanya.

"Iya, bibi tau. Tapi hari ini sama besok Phill sama bibi, ya? Untuk sementara ini bibi jadi Mami Phill dulu."

"Nggak mau…mau Mami"

"Iya, tapi Maminya Phill sedang ada urusan. Sekarang Phill sama bibi ya? Kita mandi dulu, terus pergi jalan-jalan sambil makan French fries. Mau kan?"

Phill memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan penuh harap. "French Fries?"

"Iya. Kalau Phill mau, Phill boleh makan French Fries sesukanya. Boleh minum soda juga, nanti malam mau makan apa?"

"Pizza lagi boleh?"

Yes! Berhasil. Luhan berbisik senang. Phill mulai terpancing.

"Kalau ayam goreng, mau?"

"Tapi Phill mau Pizza!" Luhan berdelik.

Pizza lagi? Tapi dirinya tidak boleh kehilangan kepercayaan Phill sekarang.

"Pizzanya untuk makan siang nanti. Mau kan?"

Phill tampak berfikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri dan berkata manja.

"Mami, ayo mandi!"

* * *

"Mami?!"Baekhyun tertawa sepuasnya mendengar cerita Luhan.

Sejak pagi tadi Phill terus memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mami. Phill benar-benar setuju untuk menjadikan Luhan pengganti Maminya yang sedang pergi bersenang-senang. Luhan memandangi Phill sekali lagi, bocah itu sedang asyik makan Pizza dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sebotol susu balita ada di pangkuannya, empat tahun dan suka Pizza. Luhan nyaris saja tertawa tapi dia sedang berusaha menahannya.

Baekhyun sengaja bolos untuk makan siang dan mengajak Luhan ke café ini. Dia ingin menunjukkan seseorang yang katanya sedang di sukainya. Luhan terkejut saat tau kalau yang Baekhyun sukai adalah pemilik café yang baru buka ini dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Kris. Tapi Kris tidak tau dengan perasaan Baekhyun tentunya, Baekhyun juga tidak pernah serius dan Luhan sedang malas untuk jadi comblang. Dirinya juga heran mengapa sempat berfikir begitu.

Kris datang mengantarkan pesanan Luhan dan Baekhyun dengan tangannya sendiri dan sekarang laki-laki itu sedang duduk bersama mereka. Dia ikut mengobrol dengan semangat dan itu membuat Luhan merasa tenang, setidaknya Kris dan Luhan tidak bermusuhan dan bisa berteman seperti sekarang. Ya, berteman seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Baekhyun saat gadis itu bertanya apakah Luhan dan Kris saling kenal.

"Jadi ini keponakan suamimu yang kau bilang kemarin?"

Kris sedang berusaha mendekati Phill tapi Phill tidak perduli. Dia lebih perduli kepada Pizzanya.

"Iya, Dia di titipkan di rumah sampai weekend ini, orang tuanya sedang bulan madu yang kedua dan mungkin sedang bersenang-senang disuatu tempat."

Baekhyun berdesis. "Orang tua seperti apa mereka? Bagaimana mungkin bisa bersenang-senang dan meninggalkan anaknya pada orang lain!"

Untuk kata-katanya yang terakhir Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan nada melengking karena ponselnya berbunyi. Ia terkesiap dan membaca pesan di ponselnya dengan cepat.

"Astaga, Tuan Oh sepertinya punya kontak batin dengan saudaranya, ia punya firasat karena aku bergosip tentang orang tua Phill."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dia memerintahkanku untuk segera kembali ke kantor. Aku pergi dulu ya? Sampai jumpa Luhan! Sampai jumpa Kris!"

Baekhyun kembali menyimpan ponselnya di dalam tas dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Sekarang Luhan kembali risih karena di tinggal berdua dengan Kris. Ia mulai merasa kikuk dan berusaha pura-pura memperhatikan Phill sambil membujukknya untuk berhenti makan dan minum susu. Luhan mendengar deheman Kris dan ia kembali menoleh kepada laki- laki itu. Harus berkata apa? Luhan benar-benar di landa kebingungan sekarang.

"Kau tinggal sini?"

Akhirnya Luhan menemukan sesuatu yang ingin di katakan. Ia teringat tentang dirinya yang mencari Kris waktu itu dan tidak menemukan Kris dimana-mana.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau tidak ingat kalau dulu kita berencana membeli cafe ini setelah menikah? Di atas ada kamar, karena itu kita ingin membeli café ini."

"Maksudku bukan itu." Luhan mengelak.  
"Maksudku, kenapa kau menjual café yang lama dan pindah kemari? Bukannya itu adalah rencana kita berdua? Ku fikir setelah aku menikah dengan orang lain kau bahkan tidak akan mau lewat di tempat ini."

"Aku Bosan dengan tempat yang kemarin!" Kris menjawab diplomatis, tapi sesaat kemudian dia tertawa.  
"Café yang ini lebih luas di bandingkan yang kemarin. Makanya aku pindah kesini, karena pelangganku makin banyak dan menyarankanku untuk pindah ke tempat yang lebih luas. Aku sempat berfikir untuk membuka cabang tapi sepertinya aku belum sanggup mengurusi lebih dari satu café!" Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

"Kau kenal Baekhyun dimana?"

"Dia pernah kesini bersama temannya dan kami berkenalan. Lalu dia menjadi pelanggan tetapku!"

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu!"

Kris tertawa lagi. "Benarkah? Aku belum memikirkan itu lagi sekarang. Cafeku sangat laris dan aku sangat sibuk. Kalau begitu ku tinggal dulu, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk, hanya itu dan Kris benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya bersama Phill. Luhan sempat berdiam diri lama disana sampai akhirnya Phill mulai mengantuk dan ia memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

Rasa lelah karena terteror oleh pekerjaan hari ini benar-benar membuat Sehun tertekan. Ia harus lembur dan melewatkan makan malam. Tapi untungnya semua karyawan siap membantunya sehingga pekerjaan selesai sebelum jam sembilan malam.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dan membuka pintu kamar. Ia ingin segera mandi dan tidur. Tapi sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur karena Luhan. Sehun menggigit bibirnya sejenak saat melihat Luhan duduk di atas ranjang hanya dengan berbalut handuk. Ia sedang menggosok- gosok lengannya dengan sesuatu dan Phill meniru semua gerakannya. Luhan memandang Sehun dan tersenyum.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sehun membalas senyumanya. Luhan selalu mandi sebelum tidur, dan itu selalu menjadi hal yang membangkitkan gairahnya untuk sekedar berciuman dan menyentuhnya. Tapi melihat Phill yang berada di sebelah Luhan membuat Sehun segera menyimpan gairahnya.

"Aku lembur hari ini."

"Ya, aku tau. Kalau pulang terlambat pasti lembur. Mau mandi?" Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan beranjak meninggalkan Phill sebentar untuk masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia sedang menyiapkan air panas untuk Sehun. Selang beberapa saat Luhan kembali duduk di atas tempat tidur dan kembali membaluri tubuhnya dengan Shea Butter cream dan mengatakan bahwa kamar mandi sudah siap di pakai.

Sehun tidak banyak berkata-kata. Ia segera masuk kekamar mandi dan membuka pakaiannya. Ia membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan air hangat dengan cepat. Sehun sangat lelah dan ingin segera memejamkan mata. Ia mandi dengan cepat dan segera keluar setelah memakai piamanya. Tapi Luhan masih seperti tadi, kali ini ia mengusap betisnya dengan lembut.

"Phill belum tidur?" tanya Sehun begitu ia sudah berada di atas ranjang yang sama.

"Dia siang tadi sudah tidur, jadi sekarang aku kesulitan untuk membuatnya mengantuk. Bisa bantu aku?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Apa yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Bantu aku menggosokkan krim ini di punggungku." Jawab Luhan sambil menyodorkan mangkuk kaca yang menjadi wadah krim yang rutin di kenakannya.  
"Biasanya aku minta bantuan Grandmere. Tapi dia sudah tidur karena sedang tidak enak badan." Sehun mengangguk.

Ia mengambil alih Shea Butter Krim yang Luhan sodorkan dan bergerak menghadap punggung Luhan. Luhan akan mengendurkan handuknya?

"Tidurkan Phill dulu. Aku akan melakukannya setelah Phill tidur."

Luhan menoleh kebelakang berusaha menatap wajah Sehun. "Kalau begitu tidak akan kering sebelum waktu tidur!"

"Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan Phill melihatku menyentuhmu. Ayahnya bisa di pastikan tidak pernah menggosok punggung ibunya yang hanya memakai handuk di depan Phill."

Sehun kembali meletakkan Shea Butter cream di tangan Luhan dan berbaring. Luhan termenung sesaat begitu melihat Sehun memejamkan mata. Sehun akan segera tidur dan dia tidak akan menepati janjinya. Luhan memandangi jam di dinding dan sadar kalau sekarang memang sudah waktunya untuk Phill tidur. Phill agak susah di bujuk, tapi dengan sabar Luhan terus berusaha membujukknya agar Phill mau berbaring dan tidur.

Bocah itu akhirnya terlelap sambil memeluk botol susunya. Empat tahun dan masih minum susu dari botol? Seharusnya Phill sudah belajar untuk minum susu dengan gelas. Luhan berbaring tapi dirinya masih belum ingin tidur. Tadi siang Luhan juga tertidur saat menemani Phill tidur sehingga sekarang ia mengalami kesulitan bahkan untuk memejamkan mata. Luhan berbalik sebentar memandangi wajah Sehun yang sudah tenang di iringi desah nafas yang teratur. Dia sudah tidur. Phill menggeliat dan memeluk Luhan lagi dan mengigau dengan sebutan Mami. Anak itu masih merindukan ibunya.

"Phill sudah tidur?" Suara Sehun berbisik.

Luhan kembali menoleh kepada Sehun yang berbaring di belakangnya. Matanya sudah memerah menandakan kalau dia sangat lelah.

"Tidur saja. Aku tidak masalah jika tidak memakainya malam ini."

"Aku ini orang yang menepati janji." Jawab Sehun.

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengambil Shea Butter cream yang berada di kaki ranjang.

"Kita kekamar lain saja!"

"Disini saja. Phill sudah tidur. Bagaimana kalau dia terbangun dan menangis?"

"Lebih baik dia berteriak dan menangis karena terbangun dan tidak meliat siapa-siapa daripada terbangun dan melihatku sedang meraba bibinya yang setengah telanjang."

Sehun memandangi Luhan yang masih belum mengenakan pakaiannya. Luhan masih menggenakan handuk lebarnya itu.

"Ayo, cepatlah. Aku ingin segera tidur."

Kening Luhan menjadi berlipat-lipat. Sehun ingin segera tidur tapi masih ngotot untuk membantu Luhan menggosok punggunya dengan Shea butter. Tapi Luhan tidak melawan. Ia mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi dan Sehun memilih untuk memasuki kamar tamu yang ada di sebelah kamar mereka.

Sehun sudah duduk di atas ranjang dan menanti Luhan menunjukkan punggunya. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa gugup saat melihat Sehun. Biasanya Sehun selalu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba ketika mereka sudah dekat. Tapi suasana yang begitu perlahan kali ini memberikan kesan mendasar di hatinya.

Luhan duduk membelakangi Sehun dan siap membuka handuknya. Ia menurunkan handuknya perlahan-lahan dan memamerkan punggungnya. Rambut panjangnya yang menutupi sebagian punggunya segera di kumpulkan ke samping sehingga Sehun bisa melihat punggung istrinya secara keseluruhan.

Sehun sangat lelah, tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan ini. Hanya bermesraan saja, tidak akan lama dan setelah itu dirinya bisa segera beristirahat. Hanya sehari ia tidak menyentuh Luhan karena keberadaan Phill dan Sehun sudah merasa sangat kelaparan. Bukankah tidur dalam keadaan kenyang lebih baik daripada tidur dalam keadaan lapar?

Sehun mendehem memberi tanda dan dia tau kalau Luhan mengerti. Gadis itu membiarkan Sehun menghujani punggungnya dengan ciuman dan Luhan hanya bergindik beberapa kali. Sehun pada akhirnya tidak bisa berhenti.

"Kapan kau akan mengoleskan krimnya?" Luhan bertanya pelan.

Sehun menghentikan aksinya sementara. "Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak masalah jika tidak memakainya sekali saja?"

"Kalau begini aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu lagi."

Sehun tersenyum dan menepati janjinya. Ia mengoleskan Shea Butter cream ke punggung Luhan secara perlahan dan selesai dalam waktu singkat. Sehun mengembalikan krim itu ke tangan Luhan dan mengira kalau Luhan akan segera pergi. Luhan tidak beranjak.

"Lakukanlah sekarang!" Desahnya.

Luhan membuka handuknya secara sempurna dan meninggalkannya di tempat duduknya semula. Gadis itu berbaring dan siap menerima semua perlakuan Sehun kepadanya dengan wajah yang merona.

"Kali ini bercintalah denganku, dalam arti yang sebenarnya."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Fast apdeeettt!

Gak pingin banyak cuap-cuap.

Makasih buat yang nge-fav, nge-follow, dan terutama buat yang nge-review. Aku Cinta Kaliaaaaaannnnn mumumu... :*

Last  
Review juseyo!And DON'T FORGET to vote EXO at MAMA!  
Gomawo... :*


	9. Chapter 9

Husband  
Remake from Phoebe's novel "Husband"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(GenderSwitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

When you wake up from your sweet dream,  
you are finding a stranger guy on your bed  
and he said that you are his wife.  
What will you do?

* * *

"Ya?" Sehun terbelalak.

Ia tidak berfikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jauh daripada sekedar bermesraan seperti yang mereka lakukan selama ini dan kali ini Luhan memintanya melakukan…

"Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh!" Ujar Luhan lagi.  
"Ini tujuanmu, kan? Selalu menyentuhku setiap hari karena berharap aku yang meminta hal ini lebih dulu? Aku belum pernah merasakannya dan ingin tau bagaimana rasanya."

Terima kasih Tuhan. Sehun bergumam dalam hati meskipun dirinya tidak yakin apakah ada hubungannya Tuhan dengan hal ini. Ada, tentu saja ada. Tuhan punya andil besar untuk menjadikan Luhan miliknya selamanya.

Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya, mencium bibir Luhan dengan mesra seolah-olah mereka adalah jalinan yang terpilin erat dan tidak mungkin terlepas lagi. Tidak ingin terlerai dan terpisah.

"Kau merindukanku?" Bisik Sehun.

"Siapa bilang aku merindukanmu? Aku hanya terlibat dalam rencanamu yang memancing hasratku setiap hari."

Luhan masih berusaha memungkiri perasaannya dengan ucapan yang terengah- engah. Ia tidak tau apakah dirinya merindukan ini, apakah dirinya merindukan Sehun. Yang di ketahuinya, selama ini Sehun selalu memberikan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa di lukiskan hanya dengan sentuhan dan cumbuan, Sehun membuat Luhan sakau dan ingin merasakan yang lebih dan lebih.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cukup aku yang mengatakannya. Aku merindukanmu!"

Dan Sehun mencumbunya lagi, Luhan membalas cumbuan Sehun dengan segala upaya yang terbaik. Ia merasakan sesuatu saat itu. Cinta? Luhan tidak yakin, tapi hatinya tetap merasa jika peleburan yang akan mereka lakukan akan membuat dirinya dan Sehun tidak terpisah, biarlah.

Luhan tidak ingin berpisah dari Sehun karena selama ini ia merasakan ketenangan saat bersamanya. Luhan merasa menjadi ratu dan Sehun membuatnya tidak butuh sesuatu yang lain untuk jadi cantik. Sehun yang semula tau bahwa Luhan tidak mencintainya tetap memanjakannya sebisanya.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun yang memegangi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Tatapan Sehun seolah-olah meminta Luhan untuk percaya kepadanya kali ini. Tapi tanpa di pintapun Luhan sudah menyerahkan diri seutuhnya.

 _'Lekaslah, jadikan aku milikmu segera'_. Luhan mengerang di dalam hati. Jiwanya sudah terdesak dan hampir meledak.

"Luhan, Jangan sampai kita membangunkan Phill karena ini!" Bisik Sehun.

"Ya, Aku tau. Aku akan menggigit lidahku agar tidak berteriak dan membangunkan Phill di kamar sebelah."

Sehun hampir saja tertawa. Hanya sebentar lalu semuanya berubah menjadi lebih serius. Ia melindungi Luhan dari rasa sakit, menelan semua teriakannya dengan sebuah ciuman dan Luhan benar-benar merasa lebur. Dirinya sudah menjadi milik Oh Sehun, pria yang tidak begitu di cintainya.

Dirinya berjanji untuk setia kepada Sehun selamanya apapun yang terjadi, tidak akan membiarkannya pergi, dan tidak akan membiarkannya lari.

Pada akhirnya tubuh Luhan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang untuk Sehun. Menyatu, dan satu. Luhan memandang Sehun yang sudah menakhlukkan tubuhnya yang terkapar.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Bisik Sehun di telinganya dengan suara bergetar seiring dengan gerakan lembutnya. Tapi itu belum cukup.

"Aku ingin bersamamu sepanjang hidupku." Dan itu masih belum cukup.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah membuatku bosan Luhan?"

Luhan tertawa pelan di sela desahannya, Sehun sedang melucu disaat seperti ini?

"Karena usia pernikahan kita masih sangat muda, tuan!" Bisiknya.

Ku fikir kau akan mengatakan kalau dirimu mencintaiku. Pada akhirnya semua itu tidak akan pernah cukup. Bahkan dalam lelahpun mereka masih tidak ingin terlerai. Mereka masih berpelukan meskipun mata sudah terpejam dan keletihan menyerang. Lalu bagaimana semuanya akan berakhir? Setelah ini bagaimana dengan nasib pernikahan misterius ini.

* * *

Luhan mungkin bermimpi, tangannya berusaha merayap kesamping mencari belahan hatinya yang bercinta dengannya semalam, tak ada yang bisa di raih. Ia menggapai menjangkau lebih luas lagi, tapi kosong. Tangannya menggenggam seprai putih erat-erat seiring dengan matanya yang terbuka tak rela. Ia tidak mau terbangun tanpa Sehun disisinya, tapi Luhan benar-benar mendapati ruangan kosong begitu saja. Hanya ada satu manusia, dirinya.

Jadi dirinya benar-benar bermimpi? Tidak. Luhan masih bisa merasakan nyeri di daerah sensitifnya, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan masih memenuhinya. Tubuhnya juga hanya terbungkus selimut dan handuk yang di pakainya semalam masih bersanding di bawah kakinya bersama Shea Butter krim milikknya.

Lalu kemana Sehun? Sehun meninggalkannya? Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa setega itu meninggalkannya sendiri sedangkan Sehun baru saja menikmati kesuciannya. Bagaimana bisa Sehun membiarkan Luhan terbangun sendiri dengan perasaan bingung seperti sekarang ini?

Sehun merindukannya, itu yang selalu di katakannya semalam dan beginikah rindu itu? Sehun meninggalkannya setelah hasratnya terpenuhi, Apakah karena Luhan yang memintanya?

Luhan menangis dan ia masih berusaha untuk tidak bersuara. Pintu kamar mandi berderit dan Luhan menoleh. Ia melihat Sehun termangu tanpa bergerak dan memandangi Luhan dengan wajah bingung. Luhan segera menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum.

Apa yang bisa Sehun lakukan selain mendekat? Ia segera naik ke atas tempat tidur dan memeluk Luhan erat-erat. Tangis Luhan tumpah lagi. Apanya yang salah? Bisik Sehun dalam hati.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya sedih karena terbangun tanpa Oh Sehun disini, ku fikir aku bermimpi."

"Oh Sehun hanya kekamar mandi sebentar. Sudahlah, kalau kau fikir aku meninggalkanmu, itu tidak akan pernah!" Ujar Sehun yakin.

Luhan menangis hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu? Tidak. Sehun tau kalau ada sesuatu yang lain yang menekan batinnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin Luhan sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Luhan tertekan karena dirinya sudah menyerahkan diri kepada laki-laki yang tidak ada di hatinya. Tubuh Luhan tiba-tiba berguncang dan terlonjak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun. Ia bertanya sekarang jam berapa, dirinya sedang mengkhawatirkan Phill.

"Masih jam tiga pagi!"

Sehun berusaha menenangkan. Ia menggapai kembali tubuh istrinya dan memeluknya lebih erat. Luhan menyerah, lemah dalam pelukannya.

"Phill tidak mungkin bangun jam segini."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku kembali ke kamar sekarang? Aku harus ada disana sebelum Phill bangun."

"Lalu meninggalkan aku sendirian?"

Sehun terdengar kecewa, tapi ia melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Luhan pergi tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Melepaskan pelukannya berarti merelakannya.

Luhan memakai kembali handuknya dan kembali ke kamarnya. Phill benar-benar masih tidur. Tubuh kecilnya melintang di atas tempat tidur. Luhan mengambil satu gaun tidurnya di lemari dan memakainya kembali lalu berbaring di sebelah Phill setelah memperbaiki posisinya yang nyaris jatuh karena terlalu ke pinggir tempat tidur. Luhan benar-benar lelah sehingga dirinya tertidur kembali dan…

"Mami…Phill mau ketemu Mami!"

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan karena rengekan Phill yang menarik-narik gaun tidurnya. Sangat perlahan hingga bayangan bocah berambut keriting dan bermata biru itu terlihat semakin jelas.

Sudah bisa di duga, Phill kembali teringat ibunya dan pagi ini Luhan harus mengulangi semuanya dari awal; Membujuk Phill untuk patuh kepadanya. Tapi dengan apa? Es Krim lagi? Luhan berusaha duduk dan kembali membelai kepala Phill.

"Sayang, masih sama bibi ya? Mami Phill masih ada urusan. Hari ini sama besok Phill sama bibi, ya?"

Terpaksa. Luhan lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang di katakannya kemarin dan mungkin akan terus di ulangi besok. Phill baru dua hari bersamanya dan orang tuanya menitipkan anak itu selama seminggu. Perjuangan Luhan masih panjang.

"Untuk hari ini, Bibi yang menggantikan mami kamu ya? Hari ini mau sarapan apa? Cornflakes mau?"

Phill memandangnya kecewa, tapi anak itu masih merespon ucapannya.

"Es krim ada?"

Es Krim lagi? Luhan tidak akan memberikan Es Krim hari ini. Bagaimana kalau Phill sakit?

"Coklat cake pakai Cornflakes pasti enak. Phill suka coklat kan? Mau sarapan coklat?" Phill mengangguk.

Kali ini Luhan bisa bernafas lega. Ia menggapai tubuh kecil Phill dan menggendongnya menuju ruang makan. Phill cukup berat, tapi sepertinya Luhan mulai terbiasa. Kemarin siang dirinya sudah menggendong Phill hampir seharian.

* * *

Kali ini Luhan menyiapkan semuanya dengan lebih santai, tidak panik seperti kemarin. Dapur juga lebih rapi dan dirinya tidak memerlukan bantuan Grandmere untuk menyiapkan sarapan Phill plus susu-nya. Seperti biasa menempatkan Phill di pangkuannya dan membiarkan Phill menyendok makanannya sendiri. Meskipun Luhan memanjakan, Phill tetap harus bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Setelah sarapan anak ini harus mandi dan mengenai apa yang harus di lakukan nanti, akan di pikirkan setelahnya.

Baru beberapa hari dan Luhan sudah merasakan kalau Phill adalah bagian peting dalam hidupnya. Anak itu sudah berhasil menyita sebagian besar perhatian Luhan. Lamunan Luhan terhenti saat merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipinya. Sehun sudah duduk di sebelahnya dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sendiri lalu mengolesi roti bakar dengan mentega dan menggigitnya dengan hati-hati.

Luhan memandang Grandmere maklum. Padahal Luhan sudah lupa, tapi dirinya teringat lagi tentang kejadian semalam. Ia mendesah pelan, berusaha untuk berpura-pura tidak ingat, berusaha untuk berpura-pura lupa dan bersikap biasa.

"Hari ini kau mau kemana?"

Akhirnya Sehun bersuara. Luhan tidak bisa mengelak untuk menoleh dan memandangnya. Pagi ini Oh Sehun terlihat berbeda dari biasa.

"Mungkin ke Hypermart. Aku mau membeli beberapa barang penting."

"Uang di ATM masih ada, kan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan Sehun pasti tau kalau dirinya sangat kikuk. Helaan nafas Grandmere terdengar jelas. Wanita itu memandangi Luhan lekat-lekat dan berujar penuh kasih.

"Ada apa sayang? Kalian berdua habis berkelahi lagi?"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya memandang Sehun sebentar lalu menoleh kepada Grandmere. Berkelahi? Seingatnya semenjak dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya sebagai istri dari Oh Sehun, dirinya dan Sehun tidak pernah berkelahi. Tapi ia ingat kalau Baekhyun bilang mereka sering berkelahi sebelum ini.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Kami baik-baik saja!"

"Luhan cuma kelelahan mengurusi Phill." Sehun membela.

Grandmere mengangguk. "Syukurlah. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Ada acara amal yang harus di hadiri."

Dan wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan, Sehun bersama si kecil Phill yang sibuk menyuap cornflakes dengan tangannya lalu mencelupkannya kesusu. Luhan melihat itu dan mengambil Mangkok di tengah meja. Menuangkan Cornflakes kedalamnya dan membanjirinya dengan susu segar yang melimpah. Ia mengajarkan Phill untuk makan dengan hati-hati dan bocah itu melupakan chocolate cakenya berpindah ke cornflakes.

Sehun memperhatikannya karena Luhan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun sejak Grandmere pergi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kenapa tidak berbicara padaku?"

Luhan menoleh kepadanya sekilas lalu kembali menunduk. "Aku cuma kikuk."

"Karena tadi malam?"

"Ya, aku hanya masih belum terbiasa."

"Jadi aku perlu menjadikannya kebiasaan?"

Sehun berujar dengan nada suara yang misterius. Sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang Luhan dan itu berhasil membuat Luhan memandangnya.

"Jangan, ada Phill!"

Mendengar namanya di sebut-sebut, Phill berhenti makan dan memandangi Luhan. Luhan berusaha kembali mengalihkan perhatian Phill dan memutuskan untuk menyuapinya sampai Phill menolak karena kekenyangan.

Tanpa berbicara lagi, Luhan kembali menggendong Phill dan membawanya kekamar. Phill harus mandi dan mereka akan segera berangkat ke Hypermart seperti yang tadi Luhan katakan kepada Sehun. Phill membawa boneka Spongebob dan Patrick mini miliknya yang terbuat dari karet untuk menemaninya mandi.

Luhan sudah menyiapkan air di Bathub, tidak begitu banyak karena Luhan tidak ingin Phill kedinginan. Anak itu akan sangat suka bemain air berlama-lama dengan Spongebob dan Patricknya seolah-olah di dalam air itu adalah Bikini Buttom yang sesungguhnya. Karena itu Luhan menyiapkan air hangat dalam jumlah yang tidak banyak, agar Phill bisa berlama-lama.

Luhan tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk melarang Phill dan membuatnya menangis karena Luhan bukan Ibunya. Sehun masuk mendekati Luhan yang baru saja memasukkan Phill kedalam bathub.

Air di Bathub menenggelamkan sebagian tubuh Phill, hanya sampai di atas pusarnya. Bocah itu bergumam sendiri meniru Patrick dengan gaya khasnya dan Luhan menontonnya sambil tertawa seolah-olah sedang menonton drama komedi. Phill yang senang dengan respon yang di dapatnya melanjutkan suaranya, ia kemudian meniru suara Spongebob.

"Aku siap…aku siap…"

Dan Luhan tertawa lagi. Tawa yang tulus dan nyata bukan hanya untuk menyenangkan hati Phill. Luhan sangat menyukai Phill dan itu sangat nyata terlihat. Tapi Sehun membutuhkan Luhan saat ini. Dia tidak akan bisa bila Luhan tidak berbicara padanya.

Sekarang Sehun sedang berusaha memperlihatkan wajahnya sesering mungkin di hadapan Istrinya.

"Tidak berangkat kerja?"

Suara Luhan bertanya pelan. Sehun memandangnya meskipun ia tau Luhan bertanya tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya masih terarah kepada sandiwara Patrick dan Spongebob-nya Phill.

"Aku sudah lembur kemarin. Jadi hari ini terlambat sedikit seharusnya bukan masalah!"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, ia sedang berusaha bersikap biasa, berusaha untuk tidak kikuk. Melihat itu membuat Sehun semakin menginginkan Luhan.

Ia memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya. Tawanya, pandangannya, belaian lembutnya pada tubuh Phill, dan sikapnya membuat Sehun menginginkan Luhan dengan perasaan Lebih untuk pertama kali dan kali ini bukan sandiwara seperti biasa.

Dirinya mengikat Luhan tanpa cinta, tanpa keinginan dan tau hanya akan menghadapi penderitaan. Tapi semua kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya memberikan harapan baru. Sehun merasa menemukan hidupnya meskipun bukan dari cintanya. Sehun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia harus mendekap Luhan saat ini atau dirinya akan mati.

"Phill, paman pinjam bibi Luhan sebentar boleh?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Desis Luhan tak menyangka.

Ia menyenggol lengan Sehun keras-keras. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak perduli.

"Boleh paman pinjam bibi Luhan? Nanti paman belikan Pizza. Phill suka Pizza, kan?"

Phill diam, ia memandangi Luhan seolah-olah sedang meminta persetujuan. Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Phill mau Pizza?"

Phill masih tidak menjawab, matanya melirik Sehun sejenak lalu kembali memandangi Luhan, ia tengah meminta bantuan. Luhan mengerti dan membelai kepala Phill lembut.

"Phill mau Pizza?"

Mendengar Luhan bertanya seperti itu, Ekspresi bingung di wajahnya langsung sirna. Phill kembali menoleh kepada Sehun dan menggeleng. Dia tidak menerima penawaran Sehun dan itu berhasil membuat Sehun putus asa.

"Dia sudah makan Pizza kemarin!" Luhan berbisik.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia mau makan Pizza lagi? Kau tidak mengatakan kepadanya kalau tidak boleh makan Pizza lagi, kan? Kau curang Luhan."

"French Fries, bisa?"

Suara serak Phill terdengar lagi. Ia membuat Sehun kembali bersemangat.

"French Fries? Tentu saja bisa. Kita akan makan bersama-sama. sekarang boleh paman pinjam bibi Luhan?" Phill mengangguk lalu menirukan suara Patrick.

"Baiklah!" Senyum Oh Sehun merekah, ia menarik lengan Luhan secara paksa dan mengunci Phill di kamar mandi. Upayanya ini berhasil membuat Luhan melotot. Luhan tidak setuju, tentu saja Sehun tidak akan perduli karena ini sudah di rencanakannya meskipun secara mendadak.

"Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu padanya di dalam?"

"Dia sudah besar untuk tidak bertindak bodoh!"

Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya memandangi wajah Luhan semakin dekat. Setiap hembusan nafasnya menyapu wajah Luhan dengan keinginan yang sangat dalam. Meskipun ia berusaha berontak tapi rasa itu masih bisa mempertahankan diri. Sehun tau pada akhirnya ini akan menyakiti Luhan, tapi dirinya sudah di cengkram dan tidak bisa lepas.

Luhan memejamkan mata seakan-akan kembali pasrah pada kuasa Sehun terhadapnya, ia hanya diam saat Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok lalu mencium keningnya, kelopak mata, pipi, telinga, bibir, Sehun kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan memandangi Luhan lekat-lekat. Luhan membuka mata.

"Kau cantik sekali Luhan!"

Suara Sehun yang berbisik membuat Luhan semakin Pasrah. Dan entah siapa yang memulai bibir mereka kembali berpangutan, saling berpadu untuk kesekian kalinya, berlanjut dengan peleburan yang pada akhirnya membuat Luhan menahan teriakannya.

Sekilas ia memandang ke sebrang ruangan, di kaca yang melapisi lemari pakaian Luhan bisa melihat Sehun merengkuhnya tanpa bergerak seinchipun dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sakit tapi bahagia, takut tapi larut, Luhan bahkan tidak berani protes saat dirinya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

Ia melingkarkan lenganya dan bergantung di leher Sehun, ia ingin mendesah tapi tidak boleh, bagaimana bila Phill mendengarnya? Di saat seperti ini Luhan bahkan masih memikirkan Phill. Tapi Phill tidak cukup bisa menghilangkan kenikmatan yang sedang Sehun berikan. Disana, ada sebuah ranjang kosong yang menanti, tapi Sehun lebih memilih melakukannya disini sambil berdiri. Tidak masalah, karena Sehun kembali mencumbunya, mereka bercinta lagi dengan ciuman yang tanpa akhir.

* * *

"Lihat, semua orang di kantor memandangimu." Baekhyun berbisik dari mejanya.

"Kau sudah seminggu tidak datang lagi kemari dan kembali hanya untuk mengunjungi Oh Sehun dengan penampilan glamour dan membawa seorang bocah berusia empat tahun. Kau sangat tau bagaimana caranya menunjukkan kepada semua orang siapa dirmu sesungguhnya. Kau sedang ingin balas dendam?"

Luhan tertawa, membalas dendam apa? Membalas semua ketertindasannya di kantor selama ini?

"Tidak. Aku kesini bukan untuk membalas dendam pada siapa-siapa. Aku kemari karena suamiku memintanya. Dia berjanji pada Phill untuk mentraktir French fries. Soal penampilan, wanita seperti inilah yang Oh Sehun suka dan aku akan berubah menjadi apapun yang dia inginkan. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan karena sejak dulu aku sangat ingin menjadi seperti ini, kau tau kan? Aku menundanya hanya karena tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli perhiasan dan pakaian mahal."

"Kehidupanmu benar-benar menyenangkan. Seandainya aku dan Kris bisa seperti itu."

"Aku rasa bila kau menikah dengan Kris kau tidak akan hidup sepertiku."

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan. Lembut tapi terdengar menghakimi. Dengan kata lain dirinya sedang mengatakan kalau Kris tidak akan bisa membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

Luhan sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengatakan hal yang membuat Baekhyun Down. Apakah karena dirinya sedang cemburu? Tidak sama sekali. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja ingin memperingatkan Baekhyun agar menjaga jarak dari Kris.

"Benarkah? Kau berfikir begitu?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dan terbangun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun bertanya sambil memandanginya dengan kecewa bercampur penasaran. Luhan angkat bahu.

"Ku kira begitu. Sepertinya Kris tidak sama dengan Oh Sehun. Kalau kau ingin bahagia carilah suami yang bisa memanjakanmu. Bukan dirimu yang harus memanjakannya."

"Jadi kau fikir Kris begitu?"

"Sudahlah, itu menurutku. Kau boleh mengikuti kata hatimu dan jangan pedulikan kata-kataku!"

"Tidak. Kurasa kau benar. Kris sagat kaku!"

Sebuah senyum getir hadir di sudut bibir Luhan. Ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan membantu Phill yang berada pangkuannya untuk mengeluarkan coklatnya dari aluminium foil yang menyelubunginya. Kenapa dirinya mempengaruhi Baekhyun dengan cara seperti itu? Dia sedang menjelek-jelekkan Kris? Apa salah Kris kepadanya?

"Nyonya Oh?"

Seorang wanita mendekat, wanita yang menggedor pintu kamar madi saat itu, Luhan sendiri tidak tau siapa namanya.

"Kau benar-benar istri Monsieur Oh?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak. Hanya ingin memastikan saja." Jawabnya kaku.

"Monsieur Oh memanggilmu keruangannya!"

Luhan memandangi jam tangannya. Makan siang masih beberapa menit lagi dan Sehun tidak akan pernah untuk keluar lebih cepat. Dia bisa saja selalu datang terlambat ke kantor tapi tidak pernah keluar dari kantor lebih cepat dari karyawan lain bila bukan karena urusan yang penting dan benar-benar mendesak.

Dengan penuh perhatian Luhan kembali menggendong Phill dan melangkah menuju ruangan Oh Sehun. Ia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan Sehun membukakan pintu untuknya, ini yang pertama kali. Luhan berterima kasih dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman manis dan duduk di sofa lalu menempatkan Phill di pangkuannya.

"Hari ini makan siang dimana?"

Sehun kembali duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dan membaca sesuatu. Dia kembali bekerja dan sepertinya Sehun ingin Luhan dan Phill menemaninya sampai jam makan siang tiba.

"Terserah, asal restoran itu punya menu French fries. Kau harus menepati janji, jangan sampai Phill tidak menghargaimu karena itu!" Jawab Luhan, kali ini ia memandang Sehun, lebih berani dan sangat lembut.

Sehun mengangguk dan terdiam sebentar. Ia memandang kertas-kertasnya sejenak, lalu pandangannya berpindah ke wajah Luhan.

Mereka saling bertatapan lama dan Sehun melihat senyum Luhan untuknya. Hatinya mengembang dan akan segera meledak, ia seperti kembali merasakan cinta pertama.

"Aku bersumpah, Luhan. Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi. Melihatmu membuatku kehabisan kata- kata."

Luhan menunduk menyembunyikan tawanya. Ponsel Sehun berbunyi, alarm makan siang yang sengaja di setel lebih lambat dua menit di bandingkan jam makan siang yang sebenarnya. Sudah berapa lama mereka berpandangan? Tiba-tiba saatnya keluar sudah tiba.

Sehun merapikan mejanya lalu kembali memakai jasnya. Ia mendekati Luhan dan mengambil Alih Phill dari pangkuannya. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas terulur berharap Luhan menyambut. Luhan meletakkan tangannya untuk di genggam oleh Sehun secara perlahan dan dalam waktu singkat mereka sudah berjalan keluar sambil bergandengan tangan, semua orang melihat dan Luhan sangat bangga dengan ini. Apakah mereka sudah mewakili gambaran sebuah keluarga bahagia?

* * *

Lagi-lagi Sehun yang memilih tempat dimana mereka akan menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya. Bukan sebuah restoran mewah seperti biasa. Hanya sebuah café sederhana di Basement salah satu Hypermart terkemuka di Paris. Untuk pertama kalinya juga Sehun meminta pendapat Luhan tentang apa yang akan mereka pesan dan Sehun menyetujui semua ide Luhan. Termasuk dua porsi French fries untuk Phill.

Tidak ada makanan pembuka dan makanan penutup seperti biasa. Mereka hanya mendapatkan apa yang mereka pesan dan itu cukup untuk membuat perut Luhan cepat penuh. Ia tidak menghabiskan makanannya dan mencari kesibukan dengan menyuapi Phill beberapa potong kentang goreng.

"Setelah ini aku mau membelikan Phill mainan." Luhan bersuara tiba-tiba.

Sesaat ia melirik Sehun yang berhenti mengunyah makanan dalam mulutnya. Laki-laki itu terpaku.

"Mau ikut?"

Sehun menelan makanannya dan meneguk air putih.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa. Harus kembali ke kantor."

Luhan tersenyum kecut. Sehun merasa kalau dirinya sudah mengecewakan istrinya. Otaknya berkerja keras untuk mencari apa yang harus di ucapkannya selanjutnya untuk melenyapkan kekecewaan itu.

"Nanti belikan aku dasi baru ya? Kau belum pernah memilihkan dasi untukku."

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau tidak mengenakannya."

Dan sebuah senyum hadir di wajah Luhan, senyum yang menandakan kalau dirinya sudah dalam keadaan baik. Sehun kembali menyantap makanannya dan segera pergi setelah makanannya habis.

Mereka berpisah, Sehun akan segera kembali ke kantor dan Luhan akan pergi berkeliling bersama Phill. Phill hari ini sepertinya sedang aktif. Dia tidak suka di gendong dan Luhan membiarkannya berjalan sendiri.

Anak itu terus menggenggam ujung gaun Luhan sampai akhirnya sebuah miniature Bikini Buttom dalam sebuah bola kaca memenuhi kedua tangannya. Phill tidak meminta mainan yang mahal, dia hanya meminta beberapa teman untuk Spongebob dan Patrick plastiknya mandi. Maka Luhan membelikan beberapa tokoh lagi, Eugine Crab, Squidward dan Plankton, semuanya dalam ukuran kecil dan itu cukup untuk membua Phill berbinar-binar seharian. Phill mungkin sedang membayangkan sandiwara kamar mandinya dengan tokoh-tokoh baru.

* * *

Pukul 15.30 Luhan pada akhirnya sibuk memilih dasi untuk Sehun. Ia memilih sebuah dasi degan warna cerah dan lembut, Aqua Blue yang terang dengan sebuah rajutan berwarna hijau Toska. Sangat cantik dan maskulin. Luhan bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sehun mengenakannya, dengan kemeja yang mana, jas yang mana, bahkan jam tangan yang berwarna apa.

Sekilas Luhan sempat melihat Kris saat ia menoleh keluar toko tanpa sengaja. Tapi begitu ia berusaha meyakinkan, Kris tidak ada. Mungkin Luhan hanya berkhayal.

Ia memanggil Phill yang mulai menjauh darinya dan bocah itu kembali mengikutinya berjalan ke kasir. Luhan membayar dasinya dengan uangnya sendiri, ini hadiah pertama untuk Sehun dan dirinya tidak akan menggunakan uang Sehun seperti biasa.

"Apa kabar Luhan?"

Seorang wanita sedang berdiri di sampingnya yang kelihatannya sedang mengandung dengan perut besarnya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah dasi berwarna merah hati saat Luhan hampir pergi.

Luhan menatap wajah wanita itu lekat-lekat, mereka belum pernah bertemu, siapa dia?

"Kau sedang membeli dasi?" lanjutnya.

Ia memandang Phill sejenak dengan tatapan asing dan memberikan senyuman kepada bocah itu dengan senyuman untuk orang asing. Phill memeluk pinggang Luhan erat-erat.

"Ya."

Jawab Luhan sambil membelai kepala Phill seolah-olah sedang menyiratkan kata 'tidak apa-apa' kepadanya. Phill selalu begitu saat bertemu dengan orang yang di anggapnya asing.

Dulu Phill memeluk ibunya saat pertama kali Luhan tersenyum kepadanya, begitu juga saat Baekhyun dan Kris bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Phill juga memeluk pinggang Luhan seperti yang sekarang sedang di lakukannya.

"Kau juga?" Sambung Luhan.

"Ini untuk suamiku. Apa kabar dengan suamiku Luhan?"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Yeeee! akhirnya hunhan nc-an...  
Pada nunggu gituan kan? XD

Karena ini udah cukup panjang jadi seyeo gak mau banyak cuap-cuap.  
Makasih buat yang selalu nungguin apdet-an seyeo  
Makasih buat yang udah nge-fav, nge-follow, dan pastinya yang nge-review..  
Mumumumu... Ily guys..:*:*

Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, soalnya minggu depan seyeo ujian smt 1, ini aja nyempet-nyempetin buat apdet karena keinggetan sama kalian.  
Doain seyeo biar ujiannya lancar ya readers-nim :)

Last..  
Review juseyo,  
And DON'T FORGET to vote EXO at MAMA!  
Gomawooo... :*:*


	10. Chapter 10

Husband  
Remake from Pheobe Maryand's novel "Husband"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

When you wake up from your sweet dream,  
you are finding a stranger guy on your bed  
and he said that you are his wife.  
What will you do?

* * *

 _Prev Chap :_

"Apa kabar Luhan?"

Seorang wanita sedang berdiri di sampingnya yang kelihatannya sedang mengandung dengan perut besarnya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah dasi berwarna merah hati saat Luhan hampir pergi. Luhan mentap wajah wanita itu lekat-lekat, mereka belum pernah bertemu, siapa dia?

"Kau sedang membeli dasi" lanjutnya.

Ia memandang Phill sejenak dengan tatapan asing dan memberikan senyuman kepada bocah itu dengan senyuman untuk orang asing. Phill memeluk pinggang luhan erat-erat.

"Ya." Jawab Luhan sambil membelai kepala Phill seolah-olah sedang menyiratkan kata _'tidak apa-apa'_ kepadanya.

Phill selalu begitu saat bertemu dengan orang yang dianggapnya asing. Dulu Phill memeluk ibunya saat pertama kali luhan tersenyum kepadanya, begitu juga saat Baekhyun dan Kris bertemu dengannya untuk pertama kali. Phill juga memeluk pinggang Luhan seperti yang sekarang sedang dilakukannya.

"Kau juga?" Sambung Luhan.

"Ini untuk suamiku. Apa kabar denan suamiku Luhan?"

* * *

' _Suamimu? Kenapa bertanya padaku?'_ Batin Luhan.

Luhan tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, mungkin wanita itu salah sebut atau...

"Atau lebih tepatnya suami kita, Sehun!"

Sehun? Luhan hampir saja menjatuhkan kantong yang berisi dasi dalam genggamannya. Maksudnya Oh Sehun? Suami kita berarti Luhan bukan satu-satunya?

"Aku terkejut saat mendengar kabar kalau Sehun memiliki istri lain selain aku, tapi aku tau Sehun akan kembali padaku juga akhirnya. Jadi nikmatilah kebersamaanmu."

Luhan masih tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dirinya masih sangat shock. Kata-kata itu menyiratkan seolah-olah Luhan sudah merampas suami orang. Sebegitu jahatkah dia? Dirinya semakintidak mengerti, ia meninggalkan Kris untuk menikah dengan pria yang sudah beristri. Luhan kecewa, sangat.

Wanita itu menyodorkan dasi yang di belinya kepada Luhan, cukup untuk membuat Luhan terpaku beberapa lama.

"Aku titip ini untuknya. Katakan kepadanya untuk pulang, sudah dua minggu ini Sehun tidak pernah kembali ke rumah istri pertamanya. Sampa jumpa!"

* * *

Oh Sehun menghela nafas perlahan. Ia sengaja pulang cepat demi bertemu dengan Luhan. Begitu membuka pintu kamar, sebuah suasana yang aneh merebak. Xi Luhan duduk di atas sofa sambil memandangi dua buah dasi yang masih rapi di dalam kotaknya yang terbuka. Lalu dimana Phill? Bocah itu tertidur, dia pasti sangat kelelahan karena mengikuti Luhan seharian ini.

Sehun membuka jasnya dan melemparkannya kedalam keranjang pakaian kotor yang ada di kamar mandi lalu mendekati Luhan dan memeluknya. Luhan terasa sangat beku tanpa perlawanan apa-apa.

"Kau membeli dua buah dasi?" Bisik Sehun.  
"Aku hanya perlu satu!"

"Kalau begitu pakai salah satunya saja. Coba pilih, mana yang sesuai dengan seleramu?"

Sehun melepaskan pelukkannya dan mendekati dua buah dasi yang dihadapi Luhan entah sejak kapan. Yang berwarna biru atau merah hati? Sehun tertarik dengan yang berwarna biru, tapi yang merah hati sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya. Rasanya Sehun pernah memiliki dasi yang sama. Tangannya berusaha untuk mengambil dasi berwarna merah hati itu dan membukanya dari kotaknya. Sehun yakin kalau ia pernah memiliki dasi yang serupa.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu? Itu dari istrimu!" Suara Luhan terdengar agak sinis.

Sehun memandang wajah Luhan tidak percaya. Istri? Luhan, kan? Atau...

"Tadi kami bertemu di toko dasi, dia berpesan agar kau pulang. Tiga bulan tidak pernah pulang terdengar seperti aku sedang menahanmu disini."

"Maksudmu Irene?" desis Sehun, Irene menemuinya?

"Jadi Irene namanya. Bagaimana mungkin aku menikah dengan seorang pria beristri?"

Luhan terdengar menggerutu pelan. Ia mulai terlihat sangat kacau. Sehun menghela nafas berat. Ia mulai merasa bingung dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa, tidak tau harus berkata apa, tidak tau harus membela diri atau memberi penjelasan seperti apa. Yang dilakukannya hanya meletakkan kembali dasi berwarna merah hati itu dan mengambil yang satunya lagi. Berarti yang berwarna biru adalah pilihan Luhan.

Sehun sudah menyukainya sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Ia mengeluarkan dasi itu dari kotaknya dan meligkarkan di lehernya.

"Aku suka yang ini."

Sehun berusaha mengeluarkan suara yang riang. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menganggap Irene sebagai masalah meskipun ia tau itu masalah bagi Luhan.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal kepadamu." Luhan bersuara lagi.

Ia seolah-olah sedang tidak perduli dengan usaha Sehun untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Apakah kau mencintainya? Saat menikah denganku, kau mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu jika aku tidak mencintainya!"

Jawaban yang tidak bisa Luhan mengerti tapi dirinya ingin mengetahui yang lain.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku? Apakah sama besarnya dengan cintamu kepadanya?"

Sehun teridam lama, apakah ia mencintainya? Xi Luhan, sejak kapan ada di hatinya? Sehun tertarik kepada Luhan, kepada kelemahan yang ditunjukkannya, kepada caranya tersenyum, caranya bertanya, Sehun tertarik kepada cara Luhan menggodanya, semuanya.

Tapi selama ini, Luhan tidak pernah membekas di hatinya meskipun sehun selalu berusaha menunjukkan cinta yang merupakan sandiwara. Apakah ia mencintai Luhan? Sejak kapan? Pagi itu. Pagi itu Sehun jatuh cinta kepada Luhan, saat ia melihat Luhan menangis karena terbangun tanpa Sehun disisinya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu."

Luhan tersenyum sinis. "Bohong. Kau terdiam lama!"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Aku..."

"Aku tidak ingin mmendengar apap-apa. Besok kita bahas lagi karena sekarang aku ingin istirahat. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah."

Luhan beranjak dari sofa dan nyaris berbaring di atas tempat tidur saat mendengar pintu kamar diketuk. Sehun membuka pintu dan mendapati Jongin bersama Kyungsoo disana.

Mereka sudah pulang? Secepat ini? Seharusnya masih ada beberapa hari lagi.

"Kami tidak bisa pergi lama-lama karena selalu memikirkan Phill." Jongin mengelurakan kata pertamanya yang menjawab kebingungan semua orang.

"Maaf langsung ke kamar kalian, tadi Grandmere menunjukkan kamar ini karena Phill tidur bersama kalian."

Luhan berusaha tersenyum dan menjawab tidak masalah. Lalu Kyungsoo segera bergerak tanpa kata-kata mengumpulkan semua barang-barang Phill dan menenteng tasnya, ia mendekati Phill yang sepertinya terbangun karena kegaduhan itu. Phill menangis.

"Mami...Mami...!" Rengeknya.

Kyungsoo segera menggendong anaknya dan berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kecil Phill. Tapi Phill tidak mau diam. Tangannya menggapai-gapai kerah Luhan sambil terus menjerit memanggil-manggilnya dengan sebutan Mami. Jadi yang Phill maksud sebagai Mami adalah Luhan?

Jongin dan Sehun saling pandang. Luhan merasa iba dan mendekat kepada Kyungsoo.

"Boleh aku menggendongnya sebentar?"

Luhan tidak membutuhkan persetujuan. Kedua tangannya langsung mengambil alih Phill dari ibunya dan menggendongnya penuh kasih sayang. Luhan membelai punggung Phill lembut. Ia bisa melihat kecemburuan Kyungsoo karena itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?!" Tanyanya kasar.

Kyungsoo kembali mengambil alih Phill dan berkata pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka padanya. Ayo kita pergi!"

Jongin mengucapkan kata maaf pada Luhan dan mengikuti Kyungsoo pergi. Sekarang Luhan tau mengapa Kyungsoo sangat membenci Luhan, karena Luhan adalah wanita jahat yang merebut suami orang lain dan sebagai sesama perempuan Kyungsoo mungkin ikut merasakan penderitaan Irene, iparnya yang lain. Jongin mungkin juga membencinya. Hanya saja Jongin tidak menunjukkan itu dan masih bersikap sopan.

Hati Luhan di desaki petih yang luar biasa, ia memandangi Phill yang etrus memanggil-manggil Luhan dengan sebutan Mami sambil terus menggapai-gapai ke arahnya. Hatinya pilu, Xi Luhan adalah mami yang merana.

* * *

Luhan masih menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Kedua tanganya menekap telinga dan berusaha untuk tidak perduli pada panggilan Sehun diluar sana.

Semalam dirinya tidur di kamar ini dan meninggalkan Sehun di kamarnya sendirian. Sehun selalu bertnya apakah semua itu terjadi karena Phill atau dirinya, apakah Luhan marah hanya karena dasi, dan Luhan tidak mau mendengar kata-kata Sehun yang lainnya.

Ia selalu menolak setiap kali Sehun berusa memberi penjelasan. Bukan karena luhan tidak bisa memaafkan Sehun. Luhan hanya tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehun sekarang pasti sedang mempermasalahkan semua barang-barang yang pernah Luhan beli dengan uangnya. Luhan menggantinya, meletakkan sejumlah uang di atas ranjang mereka bersama surat yang memberitahukan kalau semua itu untuk mengganti apapun yang Luhan habiskan selama ini, begitu terperinci.

Luhan tidak membawa barang apa-apa dari kamarnya, hanya beberapa lembar pakaian lama untuk bekalnya disini. Dirinya sama sekali tidak ingin menggunakan barang-barang yang dibeli dengan uang Sehun lagi.

Sehun sangat bertenaga untuk orang yang baru saja pulang kerja. Ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar tamu yang ditempati Luhan sekarang sambil berteriak-teriak memanggil Luhan. Tidak akan lama. Selama ini Sehun hanya bia bertahan beberapa menit. Tapi Luhan sudah tidak tahan mendengar suara Sehun. Ia ingin pergi menjauh dari rumah.

Luhan berusaha mengambil dompetnya dan menyelipkan disaku celana jeansnya lalu membuka pintu. Oh Sehun terdiam saat melihat Luhan berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku mau bicara."

"Aku mau pergi dulu."

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan itu. Ia sangat berharap Sehun menarik lengannya dan tidak membiarkannya pergi, tapi Sehun tidak melakukannya. Sehun tidak seperti laki-laki di film-film yang berusaha mengejar cintanya. Ini semua karena Sehun belum benar-benar mencintai Luhan. Sehun selalu mempersalahkan Kris dan melupakan kesalahannya sendiri. Dia tidak suka melihat Luhan berdekatan dengan Kris sedangkan Sehun sudah beristri.

Luhan ingin marah, ingin berteriak, tapi akhirnya yang bisa keluar dari bibirnya hanya isakan. Ia akan kehilangan Sehun, Luhan akan membiarkan Sehun kembali kepada istrinya...

* * *

Langkah demi langkah Luhan lalui tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Pada akhirnya Luhan terperangah karena ia berada tepat di depan café baru Kris dan terpaku melihat Kris yang berdiri memandangnya dengan tatapan heran di balik dinding kaca. Luhan mendekat perlahan-lahan, seharusnya ia tidak meninggalkan Kris, seharusnya ia memilih Kris dan tetap setia kepadanya apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau ada masalah dengan suamimu?!" Kris berbisik.

Luhan mengangguk, entah mengapa air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Kris tau kalau Luhan sedang bermasalah dengan Sehun? Jadi firasatnya benar dengan membawanya kepada Kris. Luhan selalu menemui Kris setiap kali ada masalah karena hanya Kris tempat ternyaman untuk berbagi.

"Kalau begitu masuklah. Kita bicarakan didalam." Luhan mengangguk lagi.

Langkah demi langkahnya berjalan pelan mengikuti Kris menuju lantai dua café-nya. Ada sebuah ruangan disana, seperti sebuah apartemen yang lengkap dengan ruang tengah, ruang makan, kamar mandi dan kamar tidur. Disini Kris tinggal.

Luhan duduk di sofa ruang tengah setelah Kris menyalakan televisi, acara komedi disana tidak cukup untuk membuat Luhan tertawa dan melupakan masalahnya, ia malah semakin sedih karena merasa aneh. Luhan tau kalau acaranya sangat lucu dan menyenangkan, ia ingin tertawa tapi tidak bisa tertawa.

Kris datang kembali dan duduk di sampingnya lalu memberikan segelas teh hangat kepada Luhan. Luhan berusaha menghadirkan sebuah senyum dan menerimanya. Ia meminum tehnya seteguk dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kris mengecilkan volume televisi dengan remote lalu memandang Luhan dengan serius.

"Kalian bertengkar karena apa?"

"Kami tidak bertengkar. Aku yang menghindar, aku menyesal menikah dengannya dan meninggalkanmu."

"Aku senang mendengarmu mengatakan itu."

Luhan mematung, Kris senang dengan itu? Masih memiliki perasaan itu? Luhan merasa semakin merasa bersalah. Oh Sehun sudah membuat Luhan yang polos menjadi wanita paling jahat di dunia, Oh Sehun sudah membuat Luhan berubah, sangat berubah dan anehnya Luhan menikmatinya.

Oh Sehun, laki-laki itu...,

Luhan menunduk. Sebulir air mata jatuh di pipinya. Kris menyeka airmata di pipi Luhan dengan lambut lalu mereka bertatapan. Luhan tidak pernah seperti ini bersama Kris. Tidak pernah dalam suasana yang romantis seperti sekarang, tidak pernah sekalipun setelah menjalin hubungan serius selama setahun. Selang beberapa menit Kris mencium bibirnya. Luhan tidak membalas tapi Kris terus nekat. Pada akhirnya Luhan membalasnya. Bukan salahnya, kan? Dia sedang membutuhkan itu sekarang. Luhan menikmatinya beberapa lama, tangan Kris mulai meraba tubuhnya dan saat itu Luhan tersentak.

"Jangan, Kris! Jangan…"

"Maaf!"

Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan Luhan segera menjauh darinya.

"Maaf, Luhan! Aku hanya terbawa suasana!"

Kali ini Luhan menangis. Benar-benar menangis dan hanya terpaku di sudut sofa. Ia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa, hanya ingin melampiaskan semua perasaannya dan berharap tuntas saat itu juga. Kris sepertinya mengerti dan diam untuk beberapa lama. Luhan pada akhirnya tertidur karena merasa lelah. Menangisi sesuatu yang tidak jelas membuat kelelahannya berlipat-lipat.

* * *

Lagi hari, Luhan terbangun setelah matahari yang menelisip melalui kisi-kisi jendela menyilaukan matanya. Wajahnya terasa panas karena cahaya alami siang. Ia membuka mata dan segera meraba tubuhnya. Pakaiannya masih lengkap. Ia dan Kris tidak melakukan apa-apa seperti yang di khawatirkannya.

Luhan memandang berkeliling, Kris tidak ada disana, bahkan ranjangnya sudah rapi dan bersih seperti tidak pernah tersentuh. Luhan bangkit dari sofa dan memandangi jam di dinding. Sudah hampir siang, Kris pasti sudah sibuk di cafenya. Sekarang sudah saatnya Luhan pulang, jika tidak Grandmere pasti merasa khawatir, Sehun pasti merasa khawatir.

Entah mengapa ia memikirkan Sehun lagi, mungkin Luhan akan kembali kepada Sehun, akan kembali membina semuanya.

Langkah demi langkah yang sangat perlahan Luhan tapaki menuruni tangga dan melihat keadaan café yang sudah lumayan ramai. Kris menarik tangannya dan Luhan menolak. Hal itu membuat Kris berhenti bergerak dan memandangnya.

"Sarapan dulu!" Suara Kris tersengar sangat lembut, sama seperti kata maafnya semalam.

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku harus pulang."

"Kalau begitu ku antar."

"Kris!"

Luhan berkata tegas dalam suara pelan, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar perkataan mereka.

"Ini akan jadi terakhir kalinya aku menemuimu."

"Kenapa? Karena tadi malam? Aku sudah minta maaf,kan? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya selama ini dan tadi malam benar-benar di luar kendali. Luhan, aku mencinta…"

"Ya, aku tau kau mencintaiku.!" Luhan memotong.

Tapi ia tidak akan pernah lagi berkata kalau dirinya mencintai Kris, Luhan tidak merasakan cinta kepada Kris lagi, sudah lama. Dan Kris tidak akan menuntut Luhan mengatakan kalau Luhan mencintainya juga, kan?

"Apa yang bisa ku berikan kepadamu? Apa yang seharusnya ku berikan untukmu sudah ku serahkan kepada orang lain."

"Luhan, Kau…"

"Aku mencintai suamiku, Kris. Dan aku sudah memastikan untuk menunggunya kembali dengan setia meskipun dia sedang tidak setia. Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan kalimat itu, tidak pantas untukku! Aku yang sudah membuatnya menjadi orang yang tidak setia."

Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu kau boleh datang lagi jika ada masalah."

"Tidak akan pernah." Desis Luhan.

"Selamat tinggal." Dan Luhan berusaha pergi secepat mungkin, kembali kerumahnya dengan segera. Tapi apa yang di dapatnya begitu keluar dari café? Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajahnya membuat Luhan terpaku. Oh Sehun menamparnya di depan orang banyak? Mungkin orang-orang di café keluar dan melihat kejadian ini. Mengapa ini harus terjadi di saat Luhan berfikir untuk memperbaiki semuanya?

"Kau, pantas untuk mendapatkan itu!" Sehun berbisik.

"Kau disini semalaman? Aku menunggumu kembali kepadaku. Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau tidur dengannya? Kau masih mengatakan kalau kau adalah seorang istri? Masih merasa berhak untuk marah karena Irene? Kita sama saja Luhan! Sama!"

Luhan meledak lagi. Tangisnya kembali hadir dan dirinya benar- benar kesulitan menenangkan diri. Pada akhirnya Luhan bisa menahan getaran suaranya dan memandang mata Sehunl dalam-dalam.

"Aku berhianat semalam. Jadi kembalilah kepada Istrimu, aku tidak seperti dia. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu yang tidak setia!"

Sehun mengertakkan giginya geram. Luhan pergi menggalkannya. Luhan mengakuinya. Dia berkhianat semalam, itu katanya.

Mata Sehun beralih kepada Kris yang berdiri di depan café dan memandanginya. Sebuah pukulan penuh emosi melayang, sekali, dua kali, bertubi-tubi dan Kris tidak melawan. Semua orang berusaha melerai dan Sehun masih berupaya untuk menyerang. Pada akhirnya lima orang yang memeganginya bisa membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Tapi Sehun masih menunjukkan emosinya dengan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu mendekati istriku. Aku tidak membunuhmu waktu itu, tapi aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!" Teriaknya.

"Aku tau kau membenciku. Tapi tamparan itu tidak pantas untuk Luhan. Kau tidak pernah menampar Irene setiap kali memergokinya bercinta denganku. Lalu kenapa tamparan itu kau berikan kepada Luhan yang tidak melakukan apa-apa?"

Sehun terpaku. Luhan tidak melakukan apa-apa, kata-kata itu terus menggema di kepalanya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Fast apdet cuuyyy!

Chap kemaren entah kenapa banyak typo nya...?! Mungkin seyeo gak fokus kali yaaa, biasa kurang aqua /iklan?/.  
Buat yang ini seyeo jamin nggak bakal ada typo atau kalo enggak kalian bisa civok seyeo sepuasnya.. /eh?/

Kayaknya bentar lagi ini ff bakalan tamat. Dan seyeo berencana buat publish ff lagi, tapi tetep hasil remake an. Apa nggak papa?  
Soalnya sebenernya seyeo tuh lebih suka baca dari pada nulis. Nulis tuh susah tau, jadi buat para author-author di dunia per-ff an maupun dunia per-novel an, seyeo kagum sama kalian :')

Dan hari ini...  
MAMA 2015!

Okeh, nggak mau banyak cuap-cuap.

 **Big Thank's and Big Hug to:**

Guest, chenma, Deer-Bubble, seluau, ruixi1, Lovesehunluhanforever, 23, rifkun, Seravin509, Juna Oh, sheerii, Arifahohse, laabaikands, ichaadyah, hunnapark, arkeuminju, DBSJYJ, Ahanachan, SyiSehun, semvakluhan, Cadeli94.

Last..  
Review juseyo..  
And DON'T FORGET to see EXO at MAMA!  
Gomawoo... :*:*


	11. Chapter 11

Husband  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Husband"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

When you wake up from your sweet dream,  
you are finding a stranger guy on your bed  
and he said that you are his wife.  
What will you do?

* * *

Luhan tidak keluar kamar, tidak berbicara, dan terus menghindar setiap kali Sehun berusaha membuka mulut. Sehun ingin meminta maaf tapi Luhan tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan. Setiap kali Luhan bersama Grandmere adalah kesempatannya. Tapi begitu melihat Sehun, Luhan langsung beranjak pergi kembali ke kamarnya.

Sehun merasa semakin bersalah, terlebih saat melihat perban yang menutupi bekas tamparannya. Luhan menutupinya dari Grandmere, Luhan sedang berusaha menjaga perasaan wanita itu dan Sehun tidak bisa menghancurkannya begitu saja.

Kali ini Sehun berusaha mendekati Luhan di meja makan, dia sedang makan siang dengan tidak berselera. Jika bukan karena Grandmere mungkin Luhan tidak akan pernah menyentuh makanan sama sekali.

"Luhan" Sehun berujar Pelan.

Luhan memandangnya dan hampir berdiri pergi. Tapi Sehun berusaha menahannya dengan kata-kata.

"Aku akan keluar kota sore ini!"

Hanya sesaat, begitu kata-kata Sehun selesai di ucapkan, Luhan kembali menjauh. Sehun menghela nafas berat dan memandang Grandmere yang memperhatikan mereka. Grandmere pasti merasa heran dengan kelakuan mereka beberapa hari ini.

"Kalian bertengkar lagi?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya, masalah di antara kalian, aku tidak akan ikut campur. Tapi tepatilah janjimu untuk tidak menyakitinya. Sekarang susullah dia, Luhan perlu di bujuk. Dia anak pertama jadi sedikit labil dan keras kepala!"

Kata-kata Grandmere menghadirkan kembali semangat Sehun. Setelah mengucapkan kata permisi Sehun menyusul Luhan ke kamar tamu dimana Luhan bersembunyi selama ini, tapi Luhan tidak ada disana, pintu terbuka begitu saja.

Luhan pergi lagi? Sehun merasa kalau kaki-kakinya melemah. Luhan sudah marah kepadanya karena Irene dan Sehun menambahnya dengan tamparan itu. Dia maklum jika Luhan tidak bisa memaafkannya begitu saja.

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya, ia harus berangkat sore ini juga dan mungkin baru akan kembali besok. Hari tanpa Luhan bertambah, Sehun hampir merasa kalau dirinya akan mati karena ini. Begitu membuka pintu kamar, Sehun hampir terlonjak senang. Luhan ada disana, sedang menyiapkan pakaiannya dan melipatnya rapi. Luhan sedang menyiapkan keperluannya untuk berangkat keluar kota, dari mulai sabun mandi, sikat gigi, parfum, jam tangan, ikat pinggang, bahkan dasi merah hati.

Sehun terbelalak. Luhan menyiapkan dasi pemberian Irene bersama pakaiannya? Luhan ingin mengusirnya? Sehun mendekat secepat yang dia bisa lalu mengambil dasi itu dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

"Aku tidak mau memakai ini!"

Luhan diam, tidak memandangnya, dengan cekatan ia memasukkan barang-barang milik Sehun kedalam tas. Sehun berusaha membantu tapi Luhan selalu menepis tangannya. Saat Sehun mengambil dasi pemberian Luhan di dalam lemari dan memasukkannya kedalam tas, Luhan bertindak seolah-olah dia tidak perduli. Luhan sudah mulai melunak, tapi dia masih membuat Sehun putus asa.

"Masih marah?" Tanya Sehun.

"Masih!"

Wajah Sehun masih tidak memandangnya. Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi dan keluar membawa handuk baru.

"Jangan pakai handuk Hotel. Pakai ini saja!"

"Aku akan kerumah ibuku. Ada acara keluarga. Seharusnya aku mengajakmu…"

"Ajak istrimu saja!" Potong Luhan masih dengan suara datarnya.

"Sampai kapan akan begini? Kau juga Istriku!"

"Aku yang kedua, aku tidak bisa menuntut banyak. Setelah ini kembalilah kerumahmu sehari atau dua hari. Dia sedang hamil besar dan pasti sangat membutuhkanmu!"

Luhan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dan berjalan ke pintu, tapi sebelum membuka pintu ia berhenti dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau perlu bekal? Atau makan di jalan saja?"

Sehun terpaku sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Kau akan menyiapkan bekal untukku?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan Sehun mengikutinya. Wanita itu sibuk membuatkan sesuatu, satu jam kemudian sekotak sandwich sudah rapi di bungkus dengan serbet berwarna hijau zamrud. Luhan memberikannya kepada Sehun dan mengusahakan sebuah senyum, sangat berat. Sehun tau itu sangat sulit bagi Luhan, dia sedang tidak ingin tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Aku menunggumu disini!"

* * *

Luhan terbangun dan bernafas dengan berat. Ia tertidur pagi ini karena sisa kelelahannya saat menangis di rumah Kris masih ada. Saat berusaha bangun, Luhan merasakan lemas yang luar biasa menyerangnya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bangun dan kembali berbaring dengan tenang, tubuhnya terasa sangat dingin tapi dirinya banyak berkeringat.

Luhan memandang ke meja yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur dan menemukan baskom plastik putih dengan handuk yang sebagiannya keluar dari dalam mangkuk. Apa yang terjadi? Luhan menyentuh kepalanya yang pusing dan terkejut saat mendengar deritan pintu. Grandmere masuk dan mendekati Luhan sambil kembali menyelimutinya. Selang beberapa saat kemudian Grandmere menyentuh kening Luhan.

"Kau sudah mulai membaik. Panas tubuhmu sudah normal." Ujar Grandmere penuh kasih.

Luhan memandang Grandmere. "Aku sakit?"

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di dalam kamar mandi. Mengigau ya? Untung aku membereskan kamar sebelah, jadi aku bisa mendengar bunyi sesuatu jatuh, keras sekali dan setelah ku lihat-lihat ternyata dirimu yang jatuh. Kepalamu sampai terluka."

Tangan Luhan spontan terangkat berusaha menyentuh kepalanya dan ia mendapati plaster di dahinya. Luhan kembali menurunkan tangannya dan memandangi jam dinding yang berada di atas rak buku di dekat pintu.

Jam sepuluh malam. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat, Luhan bahkan tidak bisa mengenang kalau dirinya bangun dari tempat tidur dan jatuh di kamar mandi. Kepalanya sangat pusing dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa.

"Grandmere tidak memberi tahu suamiku, kan?"

"Tentu saja…" Kata-kata Grandmere terpotong oleh bunyi derap langkah yang berhenti di pintu.

Oh Sehun ada disana sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur untuk Luhan. Grandmere menghela nafas untuk kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tentu saja aku memberi tau kalau kalian sedang punya masalah tapi kalau sampai begini mana mungkin tidak diberi tau. Sekarang istirahatlah."

Grandmere berusaha tersenyum lalu keluar kamar meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Sehun masih ragu untuk mendekat, ia hanya bisa memandangi Luhan yang berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya.

Mungkin Sehun akan segera meninggalkannya untuk sementara waktu, mungkin Luhan masih tidak mau berada di dekatnya. Sehun mendekat dan meletakkan bubur di atas meja lalu tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan apa-apa hari ini. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu."

Sehun berdiam sejenak, berharap Luhan menahannya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Luhan hanya diam dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Putus asa, itu yang Sehun rasakan sekarang. Pagi ini, ia memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena mendapat telepon tentang Luhan yang jatuh dari kamar mandi. Seharian ini Sehun menjaga Luhan berharap saat Luhan bangun dirinya ada disampingnya. Sayangnya Luhan sadar tanpa dirinya karena Sehun sedang menerima telpon penting. Oh Sehun memutuskan untuk berbalik dan pergi.

"Kau tidak ingin menyuapiku? Aku tidak bisa makan sendiri." Luhan akhirnya bersuara.

Sehun berbalik lagi dan memandang Luhan lekat-lekat. Sebuah senyum lemah hadir di wajah Luhan meskipun hanya sebentar.

"Atau paling tidak, bantulah aku duduk dulu!"

"Aku fikir kau masih marah padaku!"

Sehun mendekat dan membantu Luhan duduk lalu memangku nampan yang berisi mangkuk bubur.

Menyuapi Luhan secara perlahan-lahan juga mampu meruntuhkan perasaan kaku di antara mereka. Meskipun tidak banyak bicara lagi Luhan sudah bisa tersenyum kepadanya, dan senyuman itu berhasil membuat Sehun merasa lega.

"Sudah, perutku sudah penuh."

Luhan berkata pelan dengan suaranya yang tidak bertenaga saat Sehun menyodorkan sesendok bubur untuknya. Sehun mengembalikan sendok kedalam mangkuk dan meletakkan nampan di atas sofa Da Vinci kesayangan Luhan lalu kembali duduk di dekat Luhan.

Cukup lama Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan senyum sampai Luhan mendorong pipinya sehingga Sehun menoleh kearah lain.

"Aku tidak suka di pandangi seperti itu."

"Aku hanya merindukanmu. Kau marah padaku beberapa hari belakangan ini, bisa membuatku gila!"

"Kau langsung pulang dari rumah ibumu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Wajahmu babak belur sekali, sudah punya luka memar, masih bisa-bisanya berfikir untuk jatuh di kamar mandi."

"Aku hanya sedikit shock dan kelelahan. Kau sangat penuh misteri Monsieur. Aku tidak pernah bertanya siapa dirimu, tidak tau siapa keluargamu dan juga tidak tau kalau dirimu sudah beristri. Kalau aku sampai merebutmu dari istrimu berarti aku perempuan yang jahat. Makanya aku sempat berfikir…"

"Luhan…"

Sehun berujar sambil menutup mulut Luhan dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah Luhan bungkam, Sehun menurunkan tangannya dan beralih memandang Luhan dengan khusyu.

"Berhentilah mengatakan kalau dirimu adalah orang jahat. Satu-satunya yang jahat disini adalah aku. Kau tidak pernah merebutku dari Irene."

"Jangan katakan kalau kau yang mengejarku!"

Sehun tersenyum sejenak. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

Luhan memandang Sehun heran. Ekspresi Sehun yang sangat serius membuatnya merasa kalau sesuatu yang akan di sampaikan Sehun bisa jadi melukainya. Ada apa? Apakah Sehun sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Luhan dan kembali ke istrinya? Luhan belum siap dengan ini.

"Luhan" Sehun menyebut namanya lagi, membuat Luhan semakin ketakutan.

"Kita sama sekali belum menikah. Aku bukan suamimu seperti yang kau duga selama ini. Semuanya rencanaku dan Grandmere. Aku minta maaf kepadamu! Maaf atas perlakuanku padamu selama ini."

Luhan terpaku. Dia belum menikah sama sekali? Astaga.

"Maksudmu?"

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaannya barusan. Nafas Luhan mendadak sesak, ia memandangi Sehun lebih dalam berharap kalau semuanya adalah bohong. Tapi kelihatannya Sehun serius tentang apa yang di katakannya.

Sehun bukan suaminya? Berarti Luhan tidak punya hak apa-apa terhadap Sehun? Hatinya sedih, sangat. Kemungkinannya untuk kehilangan Sehun lebih besar sekarang. Sebulir air mata menetes lagi, Luhan memukul dada Sehun dengan tenaga yang seadanya.

"Jadi apa yang kau maksud dengan semua ini? Jadi semua yang kau katakan itu bohong? Aku menyerahkan diriku kepadamu dan sekarang kau mengatakan kalau kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa."

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, semua ini cepat atau lambat akan terbongkar dan…"

Kali ini Sehun yang terpaku, dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena Luhan menekap telinganya. Luhan tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa? Tapi Sehun belum mengatakan semuanya.

Sehun berusaha membebaskan telinga Luhan dari kungkungan telapak tangannya, meskipun pada awalnya menolak, Luhan tetap membiarkan Sehun menarik tangannya dan sebagai gantinya Luhan tidak ingin membuka mata. Air matanya masih mengalir dengan sangat lancar dan tanpa henti.

Dia terus menangis belakangan ini dan pasti sangat lelah. Tapi bila hanya tangisan yang bisa membuat Luhan lega Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku mengerti kalau kau menganggap aku jahat. Aku memang jahat, menikah denganmu karena tujuan buruk. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku. Kalau kau mau mengusirku juga akan aku terima. Tapi dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. "Jadi aku benar-benar bukan siapa-siapa? Aku harusnya tau ini, harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Kris dan menikah denganmu. Tidak. Aku tidak menikah denganmu, berarti tidak juga meninggalkan Kris kan? Kris bilang kalau kau datang kepadanya dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah menikah dengan Oh Sehun. Dia percaya. Kalian jahat sekali, Grandmere kenapa bisa melakukan ini? Kau jahat sekali."

"Jangan salahkan Grandmere, dia bahkan tidak tau kalau aku sudah menikah. Dia benar-benar menginginkan rumah tangga kita ini nyata."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama? Kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan kalau dirimu mencintaiku dengan yakin. Padahal…" Luhan berhenti berkata-kata, isakannya mulai intents dan Luhan mulai kesulitan berbicara.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau sudah menangis terus selama beberapa hari ini."

"Aku tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa…Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku sudah sangat mencintaimu, tapi kejadiannya malah seperti ini… bagaimana ini…?"

Jantung Sehun berdegup. Untuk pertama kalinya Luhan mengatakan kalau dirinya mencintai Sehun dan kali ini Sehun tidak akan ragu dan terdiam seperti dulu, dia akan mengatakannya dengan yakin.

"Sepertinya aku juga terlanjur mencintaimu."

Bahu Luhan berguncang, tapi tangisannya tidak sekencang semula. Perlahan-lahan suara tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya menghalus. Luhan memandang Sehun galau. Tapi Sehun tidak ingin membuat Luhan galau, hubungan tidak normal ini akan di ubah menjadi normal. Rumah tangga yang tidak nyata akan segera menjadi nyata.

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? Mengikuti kata hatinya? Sebuah kecupan manis mendarat di bibir Luhan dan berubah menjadi panas saat Luhan menolak untuk melepaskannya. Gadis itu menangis lagi, Luhan bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat. Tapi di saat Sehun ingin melepaskan cumbuannya Luhan masih menolak, tidak ingin lepas.

Ciuman itu semakin panas dan pada akhirnya Sehun juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Luhan, dia tidak ingin lepas, Xi Luhan tidak boleh lepas dari dirinya.

"Cukup, Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang lebih besar lagi." Desis Sehun setelah berhasil menolak hasratnya dan melepaskan diri dari Luhan.

Sangat berat baginya karena Sehun merindukan Luhan dengan teramat sangat setelah semua pertengkaran ini. Ia ingin melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman, tapi bagaimana bisa jika Luhan bertindak seolah-olah dirinya sedang menyiksa diri dengan hal ini.

"Kau tidurlah, aku akan tidur di kamar tamu saja."

Sehun lagi-lagi mengusahakan sebuah senyum sebelum ia beranjak pergi.

"Tinggallah!"

Suara Luhan yang parau terdengar sangat melegakan hati Sehun. Luhan memintanya untuk tinggal.

"Biarkan aku menjadi istrimu lagi malam ini!"

Sehun kembali duduk dan memandangi Luhan yang menghapus airmatanya, dia kelihatan lebih tangan-tangannya berusaha membuka pakaiannya, Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun menahan nafas. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa menolak karena ia juga sangat menginginkannya, sangat merindukannya.

Sebisa mungkin Sehun membantu Luhan saat ia kesulitan hingga akhirnya Luhan kini di hadapannya tanpa pakaian sama sekali. Sehun hanya memandangi beberapa saat, ia mengagumi Luhan. Baginya Xi Luhan sudah sangat sempurna dan tidak perlu polesan apa-apa lagi untuk membuatnya menggoda, seperti yang pernah Sehun katakan sebelumnya.

Ia tergoda dengan tubuh Luhan sejak pertama kali melihatnya, sejak tanpa sengaja di pagi itu selimut Luhan tersingkap dan Sehun menjadi kehausan. Sekarang bukan hanya tubuh, jiwa raganya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Luhan mengggenggam tangannya, meletakkannya di dada sejajar dengan jantungnya sehingga Sehun bisa merasakan betapa jantungnya bergerak dalam ritme luar biasa seakan-akan bisa berhenti kapan saja. Ia menanti dalam ketegangan yang sama.

Sehun mencumbunya lembut, ia sedang melarung dahaga dengan itu, sayangnya sebuah ciuman di bibir belum cukup. Sehun menelusuri semuanya, menjelajahi segalanya, kening, kelopak mata, hidung, sehingga ia kembali ke bibir dan masuk disana untuk beberapa lama. Sayangnya itu juga belum cukup.

Semakin ia berusaha melepas dahaga maka Sehun semakin merasa kehausan. Ia ingin menyentuh Luhan tanpa satu jengkalpun yang terlewatkan. Dan dengan ciumannya Sehun berhasil membuat Luhan hampir menanjak ke titik pemuasannya.

Tidak bisa. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan Luhan klimaks tanpa dirinya, ia ingin merasakannya bersama untuk kali ini dan lebih lama.

Mesra dan manis, itu yang Luhan rasakan. Kali ini Sehun sepertinya tidak cukup bernafsu untuk menggebu-gebu dan terburu-buru. Sehun melakukannya dengan sangat perlahan dan mesra, berkali-kali ia menghujani wajah Luhan dengan ciuman dan ia berusaha keras untuk membalasnya dengan yang lebih dan lebih.

Perasaannya saat ini benar- benar hanya tertuju pada Sehun dan ingin memiliki Sehun selamanya.

"Bisa kau lakukan lagi?"

Ucapan Luhan yang di lontarkan dengan nada suara ragu itu benar-benar bergema dalam kali yang tidak terhingga. Luhan sepertinya tidak ingin berhenti dan Sehun juga sama. Tidak bisa berhenti hingga pada akhirnya alasan untuk berhenti itu hadir setelah tubuh Luhan mengejang untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun berusaha untuk lebih intens dan segera meninggalkan ketertinggalannya. Ia berhasil membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan erangannya selama beberapa menit.

Pada akhirnya mereka masih tidak ingin terlerai, Luhan memejamkan matanya saat kening Sehun bertemu dengan keningnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi dan hampir mati karena ini.

"Bisa kau lakukan lagi?" Luhan berbisik dengan sangat perlahan.

Sehun terbelalak, Lagi? Luhan sudah sangat kelelahan dan Sehun sangat tau itu. Seandainya bisa ia ingin melakukannya lagi tapi bagaimana dengan Luhan? Dia bahkan sudah tidak memiliki tenanga untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat lelah, sayang!"

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat, semuanya mulai meregang hanya tersisa desahan nafas yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sejujurnya aku juga sangat lelah." Bisik Luhan lagi.  
"Tapi kau pernah bilang kalau aku ingin hamil dan sekarang aku baru tau itu bohong. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang, ingin bisa mengandung anakmu seperti wanita itu, ingin jadi milikmu dan satu- satunya…"

"Hentikan. Jangan mengungkit tentang itu lagi disaat seperti ini! Aku juga menginginkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Jadi usahaku malam ini berhasil?"

Kedua belah alis Sehun menyatu. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang menggodamu. Bukankah seorang suami akan meninggalkan istrinya karena tergoda oleh perempuan lain? Malam ini apakah aku sudah cukup gila? Cukup untuk membuatmu meninggalkan istrimu dan datang kepadaku?"

 **TBC**

Annyeong! ini mah fast apdetnya pake banget.

Kayaknya AN Seyeo kali ini bakalan panjang, soalnya ada beberapa hal yang mau seyeo bahas. Buat yang males baca, boleh diabaikan kok :)

Di chap 10 kemaren seyeo seneng banget soalnya salah satu author favorite seyeo, reselusi ngereview ff seyeo. Sebelumnya juga ada author Deer-Bubble yang rajin banget ngereview, dan sumpah seyeo bener-bener cinta sama tu author walaupun sejujurnya seyeo lebih cinta sama ff karya dia sih /plak/ /digamparDeer-Bubble/. Oke balik ke topik utama.

Jadi gini seyeo mau ngejelasin sehubungan dengan review-nya author senior reselusi.

Sebenernya seyeo memang pengen banget punya ff karya seyeo sendiri. Tapi kenapa seyeo gak ngelakuin itu, bukan karena seyeo gak punya ide-ide cerita. Seyeo minta maaf dan bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi ide-ide cerita di kepala seyeo tuh udah penuhnya nggak ketulungan, sampe tumpeh-tumpeh malah/eh?/.

Kenapa seyeo nggak bikin karya ff seyeo sendiri itu karena sejujurnya seyeo nggak bisa ngarang. Nggak bisa ngejadiin ide-ide, plot, alur dan segala macem itu jadi sebuah kalimat, sebuah paragraf. Apakah mudeng?

Aduh, gimana ya ngejelasinnya. Seyeo juga bingung.

Gini tau ff karyanya author kimsaera61 yang judulnya "its okay its love" sama "exodus"? Itu aku yang bantu dia bikin plotnya, alurnya, jalan ceritanya, konfliknya kayak gimana. Cuman... Dia yang bikin itu jadi sebuah cerita. Sudah jelaskah readers-nim?

Lebih jelasnya lagi, seyeo kasih contoh tuh misalnya kayak gini. Seyeo punya plot cerita, misal:

"Luhan bangun pagi-berangkat kerja-papasan sama sehun dijalan- tubrukan-bla bla bla..."

Tapi seyeo gak bisa ngerubah alurnya itu jadi sebuah cerita, misal:

"Pagi hari ini Luhan terbangun, blablabla..."

Seyeo sudah pernah mencoba bikin cerita dari ide-ide yang seyeo punya, tapi setelah seyeo cobak tanyain ketemen-temen seyeo yang juga suka baca ff, kata mereka jadinya aneh. Mereka bilang, "Kamu tuh gak pinter bikin cerita jadinya aneh yeo, mending kamu bikin plot sama alurnya aja soalnya kamu juara disitu."

Selain itu, sejujurnya ff seyeo yang "pretty peny" bukan seyeo yang bikin. Yang bikin itu author kimsaera61, sahabat seyeo.

Tapi seyeo janji, suatu hari nanti seyeo bakal publish ff hasil karya seyeo sendiri. Seyeo nggak pengen readers-nim kecewa jadi seyeo bakal belajar dulu gimana caranya bikin kalimat-kalimat penyusun cerita yang baik dan nggak aneh buat dibaca.

Seyeo janji nggak bakalan berhenti dari dunia per-ff an, sebelum berhasil publish ff karya sendiri.

Makasih buat review nya author reselusi yang nge bangun banget. Review kamu panjang? Panjangan mana sama AN nya seyeo kali ini? Atau panjangan mana sama anunya sehun? XD.

Dan untuk typo yang terlalu banyak, seyeo minta maaf. Seyeo bakal teliti lagi setiap kali sebelum apdet.

Terus buat chap ini udah kebuka semuanya kan?

Buat tokoh Irene, sebenernya seyeo mau bikin itu jadi tao tapi seyeo gak dapet feel kalo tao jadi cewek, kayak agak gak cocok gitu di bayangan seyeo.

DEMI SEHUN YANG MALU MALU KUCING WAKTU MANGKU SEUNGRI, ITU EXO DI MAMA KECE BADAAAAIIII! HAYATI GAK KUAT! /apaansihthor-_-/. Dan EXO menang 4 trofi, chukkae!

Oke abaikan yang diatas. Makasih buat readers-nim yang selalu rajin ngereview ff seyeo, sang author abal-abal. Buat yang pengen tau kontak seyeo bisa dilihat di bio seyeo kok.

 **Big Thank's and Big Hug to :**

rifkun, seluau, Seravin509, riz, Nam NamTae, luluhunhun, saraxxi, DBSJYJ, SyiSehun, sheerii, Lisasa Luhan, Juna Oh, Cadeli94, laabaikands, luhanzone, regina. aprilia23, XikaNish, reselusi, hunexohan, WindaYusw, semvakluhan, rly, Arifahohse, nisaramaidah28, chenma, Raulfjar, HunHanCherry1220, Misslah, All Guest.

Last..  
Review Juseyo..!  
Gomawoo.. :*:*


	12. Chapter 12

Husband  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Husband"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

When you wake up from your sweet dream,  
you are finding a stranger guy on your bed  
and he said that you are his wife.  
What will you do?

* * *

 _Prev chap :_

Sehun memeluk Luhan erat, semuanya mulai meregang hanya tersisa desahan nafas yang masih berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

"Sejujurnya aku juga sangat lelah." Bisik Luhan lagi.  
"Tapi kau pernah bilang kalau aku ingin hamil dan sekarang aku baru tau itu bohong. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang, ingin bisa mengandung anakmu seperti wanita itu, ingin jadi milikmu dan satu- satunya…"

"Hentikan. Jangan mengungkit tentang itu lagi disaat seperti ini! Aku juga menginginkan apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Jadi usahaku malam ini berhasil?"

Kedua belah alis Sehun menyatu. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku sedang menggodamu. Bukankah seorang suami akan meninggalkan istrinya karena tergoda oleh perempuan lain? Malam ini apakah aku sudah cukup gila? Cukup untuk membuatmu meninggalkan istrimu dan datang kepadaku?"

Sehun tersenyum, lalu mencium bibir Luhan sekali lagi.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika kau menginginkannya!"

"Kalau begitu tetaplah memelukku, aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi dan sangat ingin istirahat, aku lelah sekali. Tapi kalau aku tidur, malam ini akan terlewati begitu saja."

"Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Tidurlah. Kau sudah berusaha dengan sangat keras."

Luhan mengangguk perlahan saat Sehun membelai kepalanya. Dia sangat lelah, teramat sangat. Bukan hanya karena usaha kerasnya untuk bercinta malam ini. Tapi juga untuk semuanya. Luhan sangat lelah untuk semuanya, juga untuk hidupnya.

" _Aku sangat mencintaimu, teramat sangat_."

Seulas senyum hadir di bibir Oh Sehun, ia mendengarkan suara Luhan mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis itu untuknya sehingga Sehun ingin segera membuka mata dan melihat wajahnya. Tapi begitu matanya terbuka lebar Sehun tidak menemui yang ingin ditemuinya, tidak ada Xi Luhan seperti harapannya. Kamar ini kosong, benar-benar kosong dan hanya ada dirinya seorang. Sehun mengingat-ingat apakah ia bermimpi? Tapi jelas-jelas tadi dirinya mendengar suara Luhan.

Sehun memandangi dirinya dari cermin dan berusaha meyakini kalau semua itu bukan hanya khayalannya belaka. Ia dan Luhan semalam sudah bercinta dan begitu pagi Sehun ingin melihat Luhan ada disisinya meskipun pada kenyataannya berbeda.

Sebersit perasaan sedih tertoreh dan Sehun mengerti mengapa pada saat itu Luhan menangis karena ia terbangun tanpa Oh Sehun disisinya. Perasaan yang dirasakannya sangat sakit seolah-olah akan segera menusuk jantung saat itu juga.

Sehun menghela nafas berat saat kembali mengingat kenyataan dan menjauhi mimpi. Bunyi ribut-ribut di luar semakin mempercepat kembalinya Sehun ke dunia nyata dan ia harus shock dengan itu. Ia baru mendengarnya? Oh Sehun baru saja tersadar dan baru mengerti mengapa Luhan tidak ada di kamarnya.

Dia sedang mengamuk di luar sana kepada Grandmere-nya dan mempersalahkan wanita tua itu atas segala hal yang terjadi padanya. Sehun mendekat ke pintu dengan gugup karena ini kali pertama dirinya mendengar Luhan lepas kendali. Luhan sangat marah, sangat benci, seolah-olah seluruh dunia sedang memusuhinya.

Sehun terkesiap saat Luhan membuka pintu dan masuk ke kamar sambil membawa sebuah pisau dapur. Beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan hingga tiba-tiba Luhan segera berlari ke kamar mandi begitu mendengar suara Grandmere yang menyusulnya, ia melewati Sehun begitu saja tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Luhan, tolonglah!" Grandmere terdengar mengiba.

Keduanya bersikap seolah-olah Sehun tidak berada disana dan Sehun hanya bisa mematung tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Luhan ingin mati. Motivasi yang entah karena salasan apa, mata pisau yang tajam itu sudah bersiap menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Tidak ada gunanya ia hidup, semua yang ada pada dirinya sudah rusak dan ia tidak ingin merusak orang lain karena ini, ini semua salah Grandmere, salah Oh Sehun. Tidak, semuanya salah Kris.

Tinggal setengah inchi lagi dan tangan Luhan membeku, ia terlalu takut untuk mati, Luhan seorang pengecut dan ia tidak ingin mati karena ini.

"Kalau begini aku menyesal mengatakannya kepadamu." Grandmere masih mengiba.  
"Aku melakukannya untuk kebaikanmu Luhan. Tidak ada salahnya kalau kau menikah dengan Sehun dalam arti sesungguhnya…"

Luhan membanting pisaunya sehingga menyentuh westafel dan menyebabkan retakan kecil. Tangan-tangannya segera membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan menatap Grandmere-nya kaku. Sejenak kemudian tangisnya meledak di iringi teriakan kesalnya. Grandmere tidak tau kalau Sehun sudah beristri. Sampai detik ini dia tidak tau.

"Luhan, tenanglah…" Grandmere masih berusaha membujuknya.

Tidak bisa, Luhan tidak bisa di bujuk lagi.

"Keluarlah!" Teriaknya.

"Keluar dari kamarku!"

Grandmere tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tumpah. Perasaan sedih dan sakit mungkin sudah mencabik-cabiknya. Meskipun sedikit tidak rela, Grandmere masih mengabulkan permintaan Luhan untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan Sehun merasa malang saat wanita itu menutup pintu dan menghilang.

Kali ini Sehun mendekati Luhan yang terpaku, ia bisa melakukan apa? Sehun ingin menenangkannya tapi sepertinya Luhan sangat asing, bukan orang yang di kenalnya selama ini.

"Kau mengusir Grandmere-mu di rumahnya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu." Desis Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Ini urusan keluargaku. Sekarang kembalilah kerumahmu, aku tidak mengenalmu dan kau sangat asing bagiku. Aku tidak suka ada orang asing di kamarku."

Untuk kata-kata yang satu itu, Sehun benar-benar terperangah. Luhan mengusirnya? Tapi semalam mereka…Luhan bahkan mengatakan kalau dia sangat mencintai Sehun. Sekarang Luhan bertindak seolah-olah Sehun adalah orang asing?

"Kau tidak akan keluar?!" Luhan berteriak lagi.

"Tapi…"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ini bukan kamarku lagi!"

Luhan pergi menjauh, ia berlari keluar dari rumah dengan piyamanya. Sehun membeku sejenak melihat kepergian Luhan, saat melihat Luhan keluar pagar melalui jendela kamarnya.

' _Dia benar-benar pergi!'_ Desis Sehun frustasi.

* * *

 _ **Someday, Latter**_

Satu jam,satu hari, satu minggu. Luhan benar benar menghilang.

Sehun ingin mati, ingin juga menghilang. Sayangnya kehidupan menuntutnya untuk terus ada, untuk terus mencari Luhan karena Grandmere meminta bantuannya. Untuk terus bertanya kepada siapa saja yang di temuinya yang sekiranya bisa membantu memberi tau dimana Xi Luhan sekarang, ia bahkan tidak kembali ke China.

Nama Xi Luhan juga tidak terdaftar sebagai orang yang meninggalkan Prancis untuk ke luar negeri. Luhan masih disini, di negara yang sama hanya saja entah dimana. Mungkinkah Luhan masih bersamanya, memandanginya di suatu tempat yang Sehun tidak ketahui? Sehun juga tidak terlalu berani berharap.

"Kau masih belum menemukannya?" Jongin berbisik dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dengan Sehun.

Karena Irene dia begitu, karena Irene ada di ruangan yang sama meskipun tidak sedang bergabung bersama mereka.

Sehun menggeleng pasrah. "Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Apalagi yang harus ku lakukan? Aku sudah berbuat kesalahan dengan memanfaatkannya untuk balas dendam pada Kris. Dia gadis baik."

"Dan kau sangat merindukannya?"

"Ada yang lebih besar lagi selain perasaan rindu. Aku ingin menyerah, konsentrasi pada rumah tanggaku yang mulai membaik, tapi Luhan meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa informasi, Ayah dan Ibunya juga sama khawatirnya. Luhan tidak bisa di hubungi dan semuanya salahku!"

Jongin menggeleng tak habis pikir. Ia sudah mengatakan kepada Sehun sebelumnya untuk tidak bertindak gegabah, kesalahan Irene dan Kris tidak seharusnya dilampiaskan kepada Luhan. Luhan tidak tau apa-apa selain cintanya pada Kris.

"Kau sudah menidurinya? Dia kelihatan frustasi dengan itu?" Kali ini Sehun mengangguk samar.

"Sudah ku bilang hati-hati!" Ujar Jongin agak lantang.

Ia melirik kepada Irene yang berhenti masak sejenak untuk melihat mereka. Jongin berusaha memberikan sebuah senyum dan mengatakan kepada Irene kalau mereka hanya membicarakan masalah bisnis.

Apa yang Sehun lakukan? Jongin ikut andil dalam rencana ini, ikut membujuk Grandmere dan meyakinkan kalau cucunya tidak akan apa-apa. Juga ikut merahasiakan motif Sehun yang sebenarnya untuk mendekati Luhan.

Motif yang sebenarnya juga berasal dari Irene, bukan hanya dari Kris. Semuanya, termasuk malam naas dimana Luhan mendapati dirinya dalam pelukan laki-laki lain tanpa sehelai benangpun juga rencananya. Tapi Jongin memastikan kalau malam itu, Luhan tidak di telanjangi oleh laki-laki manapun, Grandmere-nya sendiri yang membuka pakaiannya.

"Kau berjanji kepada Grandmere untuk tidak pernah melakukan itu!"

"Bagaimana bisa aku menahannya? Aku kelaparan, kehausan, aku merindukan hal yang seharusnya kudapatkan dari istriku."

Sehun diam sejenak lalu membasahi bibirnya, sejurus kemudian ia bisa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak melakukan itu, aku hanya bermesraan pada awalnya. Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan jika dia yang memintanya? Kalau aku menolak, dia akan curiga dengan pernikahan ini. Lagi pula saat itu aku juga terbawa suasana."

"Grandmere tau ini?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Dia tidak pernah tau kalau ada yang tidak normal. Baginya, Luhan hanya marah karena sangat banyak orang yang membohonginya tentang pernikahan itu. Seharusnya ia menikah dengan Kris dan seterusnya."

Jongin tau ada perasaan dalam setiap kata-kata yang Sehun ucapkan, ada terbersit kekesalan karena harus kembali kepada Irene, ada rasa sedih karena tidak menemukan Luhan , tidak bisa menikmati cintanya, tidak bisa memandang wajahnya dan…

"Sejak kapan kau mencintainya?" Jongin berbisik.  
"Kalian baru bersama selama dua minggu, sangat cepat untukmu jatuh cinta pada wanita lain, kan? Apa yang membuatmu mencintainya?"

Apa? Sehun sendiri tidak yakin. Ia tertarik sejak awal dirinya melihat Luhan bersama dengan laki-laki yang paling di bencinya, Kris hampir setengah tahun lalu.

Saat Sehun memendam kekecewaan karena wanita yang menikah dengannya ternyata selalu pergi bersama laki-laki lain. Wanita yang berusaha di cintainya semenjak mereka di jodohkan selalu bersama dengan Kris dan kerap kali tidak pulang.

Sehun selalu berusaha memaklumi Irene, juga semua perselingkuhannya bersama Kris. Tapi saat Sehun memergoki Irene membawa selingkuhannya kerumah, Sehun tidak bisa memaafkannya lagi. Kris berbaring di atas tempat tidur, menyentuh tubuh yang seharusnya Sehun sentuh.

Dan semua kebencian itu bertambah saat Irene memohon untuk mengizinkan hubungannya dengan Kris hanya untuk beberapa minggu saja. Tentu saja Sehun tidak bisa mengizinkannya, tapi Irene tidak juga berhenti.

Dalam beberapa penyelidikan yang Sehun lakukan, ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kris dan Irene sudah berhubungan sangat lama. Bertindak seolah-olah cinta mereka adalah cinta sejati yang tidak bisa menyatu karena alasan klasik; Status ekonomi. Irene yang berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya tidak bisa mendapatkan cintanya karena laki-laki yang di cintainya ternyata seorang imigran dari Kanada.

Kris hanya seorang pemuda miskin yang mencoba peruntungannya di Prancis sebagai koki restoran dan perlahan bisa menanjak dan memiliki sebuah restoran sendiri. Sayangnya bagi keluarga Irene hal itu sama sekali belum cukup.

Tapi apapun alasannya Irene tidak seharusnya menyakiti Sehun. Irene yang salah dan sama sekali tidak tau bahwa cintanya kepada Kris juga sudah dikhianati. Kris mencintai gadis lain, Xi Luhan lebih di kasihinya melebihi siapapun.

Wanita yang ingin di nikahinya, dibawanya untuk menjalin hidup bersama. Setiap kali Sehun melihat Luhan bersama Kris, Sehun merasa kalau Luhan gadis lemah. Meskipun Kris mencintainya, laki-laki itu masih terus bersama Irene menikmati perselingkuhan mereka dan tidak tau kapan akan berhenti.

Saat itulah Sehun tertarik pada gadis lemah itu, Sehun juga ingin menyakiti Kris. Ingin Kris juga merasakan Apa yang Sehun rasakan; menyadari wanita yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya bersama orang lain dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Saat itu juga Sehun mencari jalan keluarnya, menggoda Luhan? Menjeratnya dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa di tolak seperti ancaman? Untungnya Sehun mendapatkan masukan ide brilian dari Jongin dan dengan bantuan Jongin juga mereka berhasil membujuk Grandmere dengan membeberkan keburukan Kris bersama wanita lain tanpa memberi taukan kalau wanita yang berselingkuh dengan Kris adalah istrinya.

Dan Sehun perlu menunggu waktu sebulan untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari Grandmere, saat wanita tua itu sadar bahwa Luhan tidak bisa di bujuk, juga saat Luhan semakin menunjukkan perlawanan dengan pernikahan mereka yang dipercepat beberapa bulan.

Semua rencana sudah di atur dengan sangat masak. Membayar Baekhyun, memutuskan hubungan Luhan dengan orang tuanya untuk sementara waktu dan masih banyak lagi sehingga Luhan terjerat dalam sesuatu hal yang mau tidak mau harus di setujuinya; Pernikahan.

Sekarang bukan hanya Luhan yang terjebak, Sehun juga terjebak. Terjebak saat melihat tubuh wanita setelah sekian lama ia kehilangan istrinya. Terjebak dengan perhatian Luhan bersama usahanya untuk menjadi istri yang baik, hal yang tidak pernah Sehun rasakan selama pernikahan bodohnya yang sudah berlangsung lama.

Sehun ingin memilih Luhan, akan memilih Luhan dan meninggalkan Irene apapun resikonya. Tapi begitu ia membulatkan tekadnya Xi Luhan sudah menghilang dan tidak bisa di temukan dimanapun, Sehun sangat menderita. Penderitaan yang lebih bila di bandingkan saat dirinya melihat Irene bersama Kris di atas ranjang.

Sehun juga merasakan kesedihan, melebihi kesedihan saat ia melihat Luhan dengan matanya yang membengkak, melebihi kesedihan saat ia terbangun tanpa Luhan disisinya setiap hari. Juga sebuah rasa bersalah, karena melampiaskan semua kebenciannya terhadap Irene dan Kris kepada Luhan.

Luhan membeku melihat Paspor dan Visanya. Ia akan menuju London dan tinggal dimana saja. Sekarang Luhan sudah sangat lelah bersembunyi dan bekerja serabutan bisa saja membuatnya ditemukan sewaktu-waktu. Ia merindukan Ayahnya, Ibunya, Xi Luna dan Xian Qinran juga Xi Shiuan adiknya yang bungsu.

Luhan merindukan keluarganya dan ingin kembali, tapi kembali ke keluarganya akan menambah kesedihan. Ia bisa saja bertemu Grandmere sewaktu-waktu dan bertemu neneknya itu akan membuatnya merasa di bodohi setiap detik.

Luhan tidak ingin menemui siapapun yang terlibat dalam hal ini, Baekhyun, Kris, Sehun, Luhan tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun yang sudah menipunya dan membuatnya menyia-nyiakan waktu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahannya dengan Kris.

Tapi disisi lain Luhan merasa lega setelah tau mengapa Grandmere dan Sehun bekerja sama untuk menjauhkannya dari Kris, ia merasa lebih lega. Walau bagaimanapun Luhan tetap harus berterimakasih tapi tidak saat ini. Saat ini yang ingin dilakukannya hanya pergi,pergi dan pergi.

* * *

 _ **1 years Latter**_

Bocah kecil itu menggapai-gapai memanggil Ayahnya, ia ingin di gendong, ingin di manja. Tapi Oh Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin perduli dan membiarkan bocah itu di sofa ruang tengah tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Ia berjalan lurus kemeja makan mengunjungi sarapan yang menantinya. Suara bocah itu menangis terdengar sangat keras tapi sepertinya Sehun sama sekali tidak terganggu. Perlahan tapi pasti Sehun menyeruput kopinya dengan nikmat seolah-olah kehangatan yang ditimbulkan oleh kopinya membuat Sehun bisa melupakan semuanya. Setelah itu Sehun mulai mengambil roti panggang dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang almond lalu menggigitnya perlahan-lahan.

Tangisan si kecil sudah begitu dinikmatinya seolah-olah itu adalah alunan musik yang sangat merdu yang membuatnya merasa senang. Beberapa saat kemudian tangis bocah itu berhenti dan tiba-tiba saja bocah itu sudah berada di hadapannya dalam pelukan Irene. Wanita itu memberikan putranya sebotol susu hangat dan bocah itu melupakan penyebab tangisannya yang sangat hebat tadi.

"Aku sedang di kamar mandi, apa salahnya kau menemani Henry sebentar?" Irene terdengar menggerutu sambil terus bermain bersama Henry yang mulai mengeluarkan gelak kecil.

"Aku sudah rapi dan mau berangkat ke kantor. Bagaimana kalau Henry buang air kecil di pakaianku?"

"Kau tidak perlu menggendongnya, aku hanya minta kau menemaninya. Kau ini Ayah seperti apa?"

"Aku bukan Ayahnya!" Desis Sehun dingin.

Irene membeku. Seharusnya ia tidak menuntut Sehun menjadi Ayah yang baik untuk Henry. Sehun tidak bisa menerima putranya. Sejak Henry dilahirkan Sehun sama sekali tidak pernah menggendong anak itu dan membiarkan Irene mengurusi anaknya seorang diri.

Irene juga harus berhenti bekerja agar bisa mengurusi Henry dengan baik karena ia tidak percaya dengan Baby Sitter. Irene hanya percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Irene tau Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin memperbaiki rumah tangga mereka meskipun Irene selalu berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuknya.

Selama setahun, Irene harus menerima segala perlakuan tidak perduli dari Sehun. Sehun juga bertindak seolah-olah Irene adalah penyakit, ia menolak tidur sekamar dengan Irene dan lebih memilih untuk menginap di hotel bersama wanita penghibur manapun yang di temuinya.

Irene bersalah, Sehun ingin membalasnya dan Irene akan menerimanya, lambat laun ia meyakini kalau Sehun akan membaik. Tapi setelah setahun yang Irene rasakan hanya penderitaan meskipun Sehun tidak menyiksanya secara langsung. Sehun bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya meskipun hanya sekedar untuk memukul.

Sehun menyelesaikan sarapannya dan menyisakan roti dalam jumlah yang masih banyak seolah-olah apapun yang di makannya di rumah ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa membunuhnya. Irene sudah kewalahan dan tidak sanggup menahannya, tapi apa yang bisa di lakukannya?

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Bisakah kau mencium Henry sebentar saja?" Irene memelas.

Ia paling benci memelas dan harus melakukan ini selama setahun berharap Sehun bisa kasihan kepadanya. Tapi sepertinya tidak.

"Aku tidak bisa!"

"Aku tau kau marah, benci, tidak suka, kau boleh melampiaskannya kepadaku. Aku akan menerimanya bila kau ingin menyiksaku. Tapi jangan lakukan itu pada Henry. Dia tidak tau apa-apa, dia sangat butuh kasih sayang seorang Ayah."

"Kalau begitu bawa dia kepada Ayahnya. Kau masih bertemu dengannya, kan? Kris?"

"Iya, tapi tidak seperti yang kau duga. Aku hanya bertemu Kris jika dia ingin melihat anaknya dan…"

"Kalau begitu bawa dia kepada Ayahnya. Biarkan Henry bersama Ayahnya barulah akau akan memperhitungkan tawaranmu untuk memulai semuaya dari awal. Aku akan melupakan perselingkuhanmu dengan laki-laki itu!"

"Egois!"

Irene mulai sesak. Iya, dia dan Kris memang berselingkuh. Tapi bukankah Sehun juga pernah melakukannya? Sekarang mengapa hanya dirinya yang di persalahkan?

"Kau juga pernah melakukannya!"

"Hentikan semua ini, beberapa saat lagi kau akan berteriak di depan anakmu."

"Katakan padaku, apa yang harus ku lakukan? Selain berpisah dari Henry apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Sehun berbalik dan berjalan dengan pasti menuju pintu sambil berkata datar.

"Sadarilah kalau kau tidak akan pernah bahagia bila bersamaku. Kau tidak akan pernah tersenyum seperti aku yang tidak bisa tersenyum!"

"Baiklah, Oh. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Tapi akan ku pastikan kalau kau akan kesulitan dengan ini!"

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Annyeong!

Mungkin dua chap lagi ff-nya bakalan selesai. Terus buat para readers-nim maupun para author senior yang sudah baca AN seyeo di chap 11, seyeo makasih banget karena kalian udah meluangkan waktu buat baca AN seyeo yang gak penting-penting banget dan respon kalian bikin seyeo nangis terhura, eh salah ding terharu maksudnya. Makasih buat pengertiannya.

Oiya, setelah ff ini selesai, seyeo pastiin bakal publish ff baru lagi. Tapi untuk sementara ini bukan karya seyeo sendiri dan tetep hasil remake-an. Apa nggak papa? Kalaupun enggak sih seyeo bakal tetep publish itu cerita XD /-_-gajeluthor/

Seyeo tuh Hunhan HARD HARD HARD Shipper. Jadi kalo nge-publish ff yang bukan hunhan itu, "it's not my style".

Jadi tenang aja, semua ff yang bakal seyeo publish maincast-nya bakalan hunhan kok :)

Buat readers-nim yang sebenernya ngerasa pernah baca ff husband, itu emang udah ada tapi dengan maincast Yunjae sama Chanbaek.

Sebenernya seyeo pengen bales review kalian satu-satu, cuman bingung harus dibales kayak gimana abisnya review kalian itu beraneka macam jenis dan spesies /ha?/ XD. Buat Molly , ini udah apdet kan?. Oiya kalo ada kritikan buat seyeo jangan sungkan-sungkan ya...

Okee sih itu aja.

Makasih buat yang nge-review aku cinta kalian...!

Last  
Review juseyo..  
Gomawooo.. mumumu :*:*


	13. Chapter 13

Husband  
Remake from Pheobe's novel "Husband"

Hunhan as Maincast  
GS(Genderswitch) for uke, Typo(s)

* * *

When you wake up from your sweet dream,  
you are finding a stranger guy on your bed  
and he said that you are his wife.  
What will you do?

* * *

 _ **London, One Day Latter**_

"Aku menggunakan Caramel buatanku sendiri. Aku pastikan ini lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan Caramel botolan yang sering digunakan pegawaimu"

Luhan menyodorkan segelas Crème Brulee Latte kehadapan Song Qian, bibinya. Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyum khasnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Qian menghirup aroma Crème Brulee Latte buatan Luhan dalam-dalam lalu mencicipinya sedikit, sangat sedikit. Ia merasakan sesuatu dengan lidahnya sejenak lalu mencicipinya sekali lagi, sama sedikitnya dengan yang pertama.

Lidah Song Qian sangat tajam untuk apapun yang mengandung kopi, ia tidak perlu meminumnya dengan tamak. Perlahan dan menikmatinya dengan penuh penghayatan adalah satu-satunya cara khas yang selalu Song Qian gunakan.

"Lebih baik." Ujar Qian pelan.  
"Tapi bagiku ini membawa perubahan besar pada cita rasanya. Luar biasa. Sayangnya tidak akan ada banyak orang yang bisa membedakan caramel instan dengan caramel buatanmu sendiri!"

Luhan mengangguk. "Bisakah kita menggunakan Caramel buatanku saja? Meskipun bagi orang-orang tidak begitu membawa perubahan besar, aku pastikan itu tetap akan memberikan perbedaan dengan Coffee Shop lainnya di Sepanjang Soho!"

"Boleh juga, Tapi kalau kau melakukannya sendirian pasti akan kerepotan. Lagipula kau tidak sedang bekerja di Café ini, kan? Membantuku adalah satu hal yang sangat aku hargai, tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri?"

Luhan angkat bahu. Memang baru beberapa bulan dirinya bekerja di salah satu rumah fashion sebagai Asisten Desainer, tapi pekerjaan itu sangat melelahkan dan semua itu bisa membunuhnya. Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati pekerjaannya.

Jika bukan karena pekerjaan itu adalah satu-satunya pekerjaan yang mau menerimanya tanpa ijazah, (itu juga karena Luhan berkenalan dengan Desainer itu di cafe milik Song Qian ini) ia yakin akan segera meninggalkan pekerjaan itu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengajarkan pegawai-pegawaiku di dapur cara membuat Caramel-mu ini? Aku akan memberi resepmu dengan harga yang pantas."

Luhan tersenyum senang. Ia akan mendapatkan uang meskipun hanya sekedar untuk jajan kesana kemari.

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya jika ada uang tambahan sebagai pendidik selain dari uang kompensasi resep itu!"

Kali ini Song Qian tertawa lepas. "Kau sama seperti Chen. Selalu meng-uangkan segala hal. Aku akan pergi mengantarkan Chen kembali ke China. Tapi setelah itu aku harus membawa Adikmu kemari, kau tau, kan? Luna ingin kuliah disini. Bukankah kau sedang menghindari keluargamu?"

"Tapi Bibi belum pernah mengatakan apa-apa kepada Ibu, kan?"

"Pamanmu juga belum tau. Hanya aku yang tau kau berada di London. Tapi setelah Luna disini aku tidak yakin bisa merahasiakannya lebih lama. Kembalilah Luhan, walau bagaimanapun keluarga sebaik-baiknya tempat kembali."

Luhan mendesah, ia harus bagaimana? Haruskah kembali ke keluarganya?

"Mungkin aku butuh referensi untuk pindah!"

"Kau butuh referensi? Aku hanya bisa memberikan ini!"

Song Qian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkan majalah bertajuk DArE itu kepada Luhan. Majalah berbahasa Perancis yang sangat di kenalnya. Luhan sempat berdiam diri sesaat lalu meraihnya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Majalah ini di jual di London?"

"Kalau di jual disini seharusnya tidak menggunakan bahasa Prancis. Majalah itu ku dapat dari salah satu pelangganku, pagi ini kami bertemu di stasiun kereta bawah tanah." Luhan mengangguk.

Ia membuka lembaran pertama secara perlahan lalu mengamati bagian bawah halaman pertama. Pemimpin DarE masih Oh Sehun, tiba-tiba Luhan merindukannya.

" _Pardon_ , Aku tidak bermaksud terlambat hanya saja urusan disini agak sedikit rumit."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan lamunan Luhan. Dengan senyum terbaiknya Qian menjawab bukan masalah. Luhan memutar kepalanya dan menduga kalau yang datang adalah Paman Kent yang selalu menjemput istrinya, sayangnya bukan. Orang itu adalah orang yang baru saja Luhan fikirkan sekarang sudah menatapnya dengan terkesima.

Oh Sehun membuat majalah yang berada di genggaman Luhan terlepas dan jatuh begitu saja kelantai.

"Luhan, ada masalah? Kalian saling kenal?" Suara Song Qian menggema.

Luhan tersadar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lalu tersenyum diiringi sebuah gelengan halus.

"Tidak, hanya mirip dengan seseorang. Bibi, aku pergi dulu. Aku harus segera kembali bekerja!"

Luhan membungkukkan badannya kepada Qian dan melewati Oh Sehun begitu saja. Kenapa bisa bertemu sekarang? Mengapa harus di saat seperti ini? Seharusnya Oh Sehun tidak pernah muncul disaat Luhan bisa menata hidupnya kembali.

"Luhan!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, tiba-tiba Oh Sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya dan menghadangnya. Luhan nyaris melompat saat Sehun memanggil namanya tapi ingatan buruk segera menjalar dengan cepat menghancurkan kegembiraannya.

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Luhan menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecut. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Aku akan menunggumu disini setelah kau selesai bekerja. Kalau begitu bisa? Kau tidak perlu takut karena aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang sebentar saja."

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya sejenak, berusaha untuk terlihat sedang berfikir. Tapi kemudian Luhan segera mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baiklah!" Lalu ia kembali melewati Oh Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun benar-benar terkesima memandangi punggung Luhan yang perlahan menjauh darinya. Xi Luhan sama sekali tidak berubah. Luhan ada disaat dirinya sudah menyerah, Sehun bisa menemukannya dan ia sangat bahagia. Ia menemukan Luhan di saat yang tidak terduga, di tempat yang tidak bisa di duga.

Jika bukan karena dirinya akan melakukan perjalan ke London demi majalahnya, Sehun tidak akan menemukannya. Jika bukan karena DArE, ia akan kehilangan Luhan selamanya.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for the Rain**_

Luhanmemegangi kepalanya, ia sudah menyiapkan segala hal yang memungkinkannya untuk pergi. Oh Sehun sudah menemukannya dan dalam waktu dekat semua orang akan datang. Luhan bersyukur karena selama ini ia selalu berusaha untuk bersikap hati-hati dengan membawa semua surat pentingnya kemana-mana. Jadi ia bisa melarikan diri kapanpun diingininya.

Luhan bahkan tidak datang untuk menemui Sehun di Coffee Shop sore ini. Ia beruntung, Bailey yang merupakan bosnya memaksanya untuk ikut ke pesta sehingga kata-kata 'Pekerjaan adalah hal terpenting saat ini' tiba-tiba saja merasukinya.

Luhan suka bekerja sejak kapan? Sejak membandingkan akan pergi ke Coffee Shop lalu duduk bersama Sehun untuk mengenang semua kejadian buruk atau menyibukkan diri dan melupakan semuanya.

Luhan menggenggam lengan Bailey risih karena Luhan tidak terbiasa mengenakan gaun pesta. Ia bahkan menggunakan sepatu balet untuk memudahkan langkahnya agar tidak terlihat semakin kaku. Luhan beruntung punya kaki-kaki yang panjang sehingga sepatu balet tampak brilian bersama gaunnya.

"Boleh aku pulang?" Bisik Luhan di telinga Bailey.

Wanita itu memandangnya kesal. "Pulang? Kita baru sampai!"

Luhan menghela nafas, Bailey tidak mengizinkannya untuk pulang. Tapi Luhan juga tidak pernah ditinggalkan Bailey begitu saja seorang diri.

Hari ini Bailey benar-benar memperlakukannya sebagai seorang teman. Bailey juga mengajaknya menikmati Wine yang di ambilnya sendiri untuk Luhan dan berkeliling menemui teman-temannya. Ia juga memperkenalkan Luhan sebagai Asistennya dengan penuh kebanggaan, seorang asisten dari Paris (meskipun pengetahuan Luhan tentang mode tidak secemerlang dugaan semua orang terhadapnya).

Segelas Wine habis dan Bailey memberikan Luhan segelas lagi yang baru diisi. Luhan mengeluh, ia ingin pulang. Sangat ingin pulang, ia harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk melarikan diri dari Oh Sehun.

"Aku belum bisa pulang ya? Kapan aku boleh pulang?" Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Bailey untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Belum boleh sekarang. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada Adikku. Ah, itu dia!"

Luhan menoleh kearah yang Bailey tunjuk. Ia terperangah lagi, ingin berontak. Lagi-lagi Oh Sehun ada di hadapannya seolah-olah mereka berdua sangat berjodoh.

Luhan berusaha menolak ajakan Bailey dan mengatakan itu tidak perlu, ia harus melarikan diri sebelum Sehun melihatnya. Tapi terlambat, Bailey memegangi tangannya dan Oh Sehun sudah terlanjur melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?"

Bailey memukul lengan Sehun, orang yang di sebut-sebut sebagai adiknya.

Sehun melirik Luhan sesaat. "Aku ada janji dengan seseorang tadi. Sayangnya dia tidak datang padahal aku sudah menunggunya."

"Siapa perduli dengan itu. Ah, iya. Ini adalah asistenku Luhan, dia juga dari Prancis. Dan Luhan, dia Sehun adikku yang bungsu!"

Luhan menganggukkan wajahnya sopan meskipun begitu, ekspresi galaunya sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi. Ia benar-benar tidak tau bahwa sebenarnya 'Bailey' hanyalah nama yang dia gunakan sebagai desainer, seperti halnya nama panggung. Sedangkan nama asli Bailey adalah Oh Sena. Oh Tuhan! Jika saja Luhan tau hal ini lebih awal.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda!"

"Aku juga, Nyonya! Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu!"

Luhan benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini, sedih, senang, malu bercampur menjadi satu. Ia berharap Sehun tidak memujinya dengan kata-kata seperti itu lagi. Tapi saat Sehun memandangi dirinya dari wajah sampai ke kaki, lalu naik lagi dan berhenti di dada, wajah Luhan memerah.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Aku fikir warna-warna gelap membuat anda tampak cemerlang Nyonya!" Sehun melanjutkannya lagi.

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, ia tidak suka dipanggil Nyonya, Luhan belum menikah, belum pernah menikah. Ia harus mengatakan itu kepada Sehun. Tapi disaat Luhan ingin membuka mulut, hujan lebat mengguyur semua tamu secara tiba-tiba. Orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat berlindung.

Luhan tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, yang pasti sekarang dirinya sudah berpisah dengan Bailey. Tangannya dan tangan Sehun saling menggenggam dan mereka berlarian menuju entah kemana. Luhan merasa kesulitan berlari dengan roknya yang sempit, Sehun sudah banyak melewati tempat-tempat dimana seharusnya mereka bisa berhenti.

 _Kita mau kemana?_ Bisik Luhan dalam hati.

Ia tidak berani bertanya kepada Sehun, sama sekali tidak berani. Pada akhirnya ia dan Sehun berhenti di sebuah tempat yang…Luhan bingung.

Seperti sebuah gudang yang dipenuhi dengan jerami? Bunyi ringkikan kuda menyadarkan Luhan kalau mereka sedang berada di dalam kandang kuda. Seekor kuda Persia berwarna hitam pekat terikat aman di dekat pintu sambil memandangi hujan dengan suara-suara khasnya.

Jika bukan karena kilat yang menyambar-nyambar Luhan tidak yakin bisa melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Keadaan sebenarnya tidak begitu gelap. Ada sebuah lampu petromaks mini dengan terang yang seadanya melingkupi mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sehun, ia tidak perlu berbicara keras, Luhan bisa mendengarnya.

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku beruntung memilih sepatu ini."

"Ya, Kau cerdas!" bisik Sehun sambil membuka Jaketnya yang berwarna putih.

Sesaat kemudian Jaket itu sudah melingkari bahu Luhan sekedar untuk menjaganya agar tidak kedinginan.

Luhan baru menyadari betapa dinginnya suasana kali ini. Gaunnya basah. Jaket Sehun juga basah dan tidak banyak membantu. Luhan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mulai gemetaran.

Jaket Sehun yang tersampir di bahunya tiba-tiba saja melorot karena ia terlalu banyak bergerak. Luhan berusaha memperbaikinya dan Sehun membantunya. Jantung Luhan nyaris saja berhenti berdetak saat mereka saling bertatapan tanpa sengaja.

Kesadaran Luhan tiba-tiba melayang, ia bahkan tidak bisa percaya saat Sehun sudah melingkarkan tangan di tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat. Luhan juga tidak bisa pecaya bahwa saat ini Sehun menciumnya penuh gairah.

Bibir laki-laki itu bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya, lalu lidahnya membuka mulut Luhan secara paksa. Kemudian ciuman itu semakin intents, penuh hasrat dan begitu menggoda. Tidak ingin lepas dan tidak mau berhenti sebelum keduanya merasa sesak, Luhan tidak bisa bernafas dan mendorong Sehun kuat-kuat. Ia berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup!"

"Diamlah." Gumam Sehun "Aku sedang menghangatkanmu!"

 _Benarkah? Tapi mengapa begitu erotis? Begitu menggairahkan_ _dan…_ Luhan berhentilah berfikir!

Sehun kembali mendaratkan ciumannya dengan gairah yang lebih dan lebih menggebu dibandingkan dengan sebelumnya. Ia menopang wajah Luhan dengan sebelah tangan agar Luhan tidak bisa menolak. Tangan yang sebelah lagi melingkar di pinggangnya agar Luhan tidak bisa pergi.

Luhan benar-benar merasa hangat, tapi begitu mereka kembali berpisah rasa dingin itu segera mendaki kembali.

"Jangan pernah lari lagi. Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah bersamaku" bisik Sehun.

Luhan memeluknya, ia tidak ingin lari, sangat ingin bersama Sehun selamanya. Tapi Luhan putus asa dengan cintanya dan Sehun, karena Oh Sehun milik orang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu? Aku tidak ingin merebut milik orang lain!"

"Bagaimana dengan Kris? Mengapa kau tidak kembali bersamanya."

"Grandmerebilang dia berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita yang entah siapa, lalu untuk apa aku kembali padanya?"

"Wanita yang entah siapa itu adalah istriku."

Luhan melepaskan rangkulannya dan memandang wajah Sehun lebih dalam. Istrinya? Luhan tidak pernah berfikir tentang itu sebelumnya.

"Lalu untuk apa aku kembali kepadanya?" Lanjut Sehun menirukan kata-kata Luhan barusan.

Ia meraih tubuh Luhan lagi dan merangkulnya mesra. Perlahan tangannya membelai punggung Luhan yang kedinginan.

"Aku menjebakmu untuk membalas dendam kepada Kris yang meniduri istriku. Aku ingin dia tau bagaimana rasanya melihat wanita yang seharusnya bersamanya ada di dalam genggaman orang lain. Tapi aku yang terjebak. Aku terjebak perasaan, terhanyut dalam cinta dan perhatian yang seharusnya kudapatkan dari istriku."

Sehun menghela nafas berat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya lagi.

"Sebelum aku berangkat ke Paris, Irene mengatakan padaku kalau sebaiknya kami berpisah. Setahun berumah tangga tanpa cinta bagaikan neraka. Bahkan mungkin lebih kejam. Sebenarnya bukan masalah, rumah tangga kita dulunya juga tanpa cinta, kan? Tapi kita bisa mengatasinya. Masalahnya adalah kebencian dan aku tidak bisa hidup dengan wanita yang ku benci."

"Bagaimana dengan anak yang ada di kandungannya?"

"Aku percaya dalam waktu dekat anak itu akan bahagia dalam pangkuan Ayah kandungnya!"

"Maksudmu Kris?"

Dagu Sehun bergesekan dengan kening Luhan, ia mengangguk. Siapa lagi? Kris adalah Ayah kandung Henry. Sehun tidak pernah tidur dengan Irene kecuali pada malam pertama pernikahan mereka.

"Luhan, kau tidak akan pergi lagi, kan? Jadilah pendampingku selamanya."

"Baiklah"

"Berjanjilah"

"Ya, aku berjanji"

"Bersumpah?"

"Kau terlalu menekanku."

Luhan menengadah memandangi wajah Sehun yang menatapnya penuh harap. Seulas senyum bahagia hadir di wajah Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku bersumpah."

Dan Luhan mendapatkan ciuman lagi yang melebihi ciuman-ciuman sebelumnya, ia menahannya untuk beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya menolak untuk melakukannya lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

"Ciuman itu.."

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih!"

Luhan memandang Sehun kesal. "Lain kali katakan saja secara langsung. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu selama itu untuk berterima kasih."

* * *

 _ **Final, for Waiting**_

Menungguterlalu lama tidak akan pernah menjadi masalah, sudah hampir setengah tahun terlewati dan Luhan masih akan terus setia menanti Oh Sehun datang menjemputnya.

Perceraian Sehun dan Irene kelihatannya bukan perkara yang mudah. Tapi atas semua itu Luhan memaksakan telinganya untuk tuli, ia tidak mau mendengar apa-apa tentang Sehun dan Irene. Luhan hanya tidak ingin kecewa bila mendengar kerumitan perpisahan mereka.

Yang dilakukannya sekarang hanya terus berharap dan berdoa agar semuanya dimudahkan. Luhan membiarkan semuanya mengalir tapi ia harap alirannya lebih deras dan cepat. Ia tau akan banyak tudingan menuju kepadanya setelah ini. Xi Luhan, gadis yang selalu memperlihatkan betapa terhormatnya dia selama ini ternyata merebut suami orang.

Untuk kebahagiaan terkadang kita perlu menginjak orang lain, satu tahun sudah cukup bagi Luhan yang tidak tau apa-apa menanggung semuanya. Sekarang saaatnya yang bersalah yang menerima akibatnya dan Luhan akan bertindak egois untuk dirinya sendiri. Memiliki Sehun seorang diri. Hanya dirinya dan Oh Sehun dalam kehidupan mereka berdua di masa mendatang apapun bentuknya.

Ia bersyukur Sehun selalu bersamanya sekarang, bersyukur bisa merasakan kembali kasih sayang Sehun, beruntung karena Sehun tidak pernah meninggalkannya lagi. Luhan beruntung memiliki Sehun dan merasa kasihan kepada Irene karena sudah menyia-nyiakan laki-laki itu, Luhan juga sangat berterima kasih kepadanya karena perlakuan Irene pada akhirnya membawa Oh Sehun kepadanya.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan memandangi Oh Sehun yang lagi-lagi membawa tas berisi pakaiannya ke flat Luhan. Setengah tahun dan Oh Sehun selalu menghabiskan banyak uang untuk bolak-balik antara Paris dan London setidaknya tiga kali dalam sebulan. Ini kali yang keempat di bulan ini, sepertinya jadwal kunjungannya akan bertambah lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja, Tuan Oh!" Luhan berkata sinis sambil bertolak pinggang menghadang Oh Sehun untuk masuk ke pintu flatnya.

"Aku tau kau punya banyak uang, tapi kenapa sangat suka menghabiskan uang untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini?"

Sehun menatap wajah Luhan sejenak lalu melempar tas yang berisi pakaiannya ke dalam flat melewati kepala Luhan. Hal itu sukses membuat Luhan berdelik. Bagaimana bila tas itu menimpa sesuatu yang berharga? Bagaimana bila tadi tas itu mengenai kepalanya?

"Harusnya kau minta izin dulu. Ini flat-ku!" Desis Luhan kesal.

"Diamlah, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar omelanmu hari ini!"

Oh Sehun berbisik mesra. Kedua tangannya merangkul pinggang Luhan lalu mendorongnya masuk dari pintu flat. Ia mencium bibir Luhan penuh kerinduan, kebahagiaan dan masih banyak lagi. Luhan sempat membulatkan bola matanya dan mendorong Sehun menjauhi wajahnya, ia membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Aku harus pergi kerja. Jika tidak, Bailey bisa menahan gajiku bulan depan!"

"Aku bisa memberimu uang!"

Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya karena Sehun kembali merangkul Luhan semakin erat, kembali mencumbunya dan menggiring Luhan untuk berbaring di sofa. Pintu flat tertutup dengan sendirinya setelah mereka menjauh dari sana dan terkunci secara otomatis. Luhan berusaha melawan, ia masih ingin bicara.

"Aku tidak akan…mmmh….menerima….uangmu sebelum kita….menikah…emm!" Desah Luhan di sela ciuman Sehun yang sudah menakhlukkannya di pagi hari seperti sekarang ini.

Sehun tidak menjawab dengan sepatah katapun, dan pada akhirnya menjawab setelah ia melepaskan bibir Luhan dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah…"

Hanya itu dan Sehun berpindah ke leher, membuka Blouse yang Luhan kenakan lalu menjelajahi dada, meremas payudara. Sehun sangat merindukannya.

Bel berbunyi dan semua aksi Sehun terhenti. Ia dan Luhan memandang serempak ke pintu lalu berpandangan dengan penuh tanya. Tiba-tiba Sehun teringat sesuatu, ia meraih Blouse Luhan dan menyelimutinya setangkas mungkin.

"Mungkin barang-barangku." Desis Sehun.

"Kau jangan kemana-mana, tunggu disini dan jangan coba-coba memakai pakaianmu kembali. Aku akan membuka pintu dan tidak akan membiarkan mereka masuk!"

Luhan tidak menjawab apa-apa. Keningnya berkerut memperhatikan Sehun dengan heran. Barang-barang? Barang aneh apa lagi? Sehun suka memesan perabotan rumah dan meletakkannya disini sehingga flat Luhan menjadi penuh. Sekarang apa lagi yang di belinya?

Luhan menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik sofa, tapi kepalanya menyembul untuk melihat Sehun di pintu. Dua buah koper besar tersusun rapi di dekat pintu sebelum Sehun menutupnya dan kembali kepada Luhan.

"Barang-barang apa itu?"

"Itu buku-bukuku. Bukannya kau bilang aku harusnya pindah kemari? Pakaianku sudah pindah duluan, sekarang tinggal buku-buku dan beberapa surat-surat penting. Aku akan tinggal disini."

"Di flat-ku? Bagaimana dengan DArE? Disini kau mau melakukan apa?"

Sehun mengambil secarik kertas dari saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Luhan.

Dengan perasaan heran Luhan meraihnya dan membaca isi kertas itu perlahan-lahan, menghayatinya dan mengeluarkan sebulir air mata setelahnya. Ia kembali memandang Sehun dengan semangat dan dengan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa.

"Ini…"

"Aku dan Irene sudah resmi bercerai" Ujar Sehun singkat.

"Hari ini juga aku ingin kita memulai semuanya, Aku ingin kau memberitahukan keluargamu kalau kita akan menikah akhir minggu ini juga. Tidak perlu pernikahan mewah, kan? Maksudku, kau belum pernah menikah sebelumnya. Seharusnya kau mendapatkan sebuah pernikahan yang indah."

Luhan menggeleng lalu menghapus airmatanya. "Ada dirimu saja disampingku sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagi pula pernikahan mewah akan mengulur waktu, aku ingin menikah denganmu secepat mungkin."

"Aku juga sama, kau sudah menghubungi Grandmere?"

"Aku sudah menelponnya seminggu yang lalu. Dia sedang di Beijing bersama keluargaku. Ah, ya! Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu!"

Luhan mengulurkan tangannya menggapai sebuah amplop yang terjepit pada bukunya yang berada di bawah meja tamu. Sejurus kemudian amplop itu sudah berpindah tangan ke tangan Sehun dan laki-laki itu membukanya. Luhan menunggu ekspresi Sehun selanjutnya, dan Sehun benar-benar terperangah.

"Kau…" Hanya itu suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Oh Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu bergumam lagi.

"Kau sedang hamil? Dua minggu. Ini pemeriksaan kapan?"

"Satu bulan yang lalu!"

"Berarti usia kandunganmu hampir dua bulan? Kenapa kau tidak segera memberitahuku? Satu bulan yang lalu berarti aku sudah kemari setidaknya tiga atau empat kali!"

"Aku takut menambah fikiranmu. Kau tidak senang? Sepertinya kau tidak gembira!"

"Tentu saja aku gembira. Tapi aku juga kesal karena terlambat mengetahuinya. Kau jahat Luhan, seharusnya saat kau merasakannya kau mengatakan padaku, seharusnya kita memeriksakannya bersama-sama ke klinik, seharusnya…"

"Kau terdengar sangat tua kalau menggerutu!" potong Luhan.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya lalu tersenyum. Ia berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya sambil kembali mendekati Luhan untuk menyentuhnya lagi seperti yang selalu di lakukannya setiap kali kemari.

Sehun nyaris putus asa saat Luhan menolak, tapi hanya pura-pura karena Luhan segera tertawa dan mencium keningnya penuh kasih dan sangat lama. Sehun membuang Blouse yang Luhan pegang menjauh, menciumi payudaranya, menggigit, mengulum, bahkan ia ingin menelannya jika bisa. Tapi sekali lagi gangguan datang. Ponsel Luhan berbunyi dari jeans yang masih di kenakannya.

"Buang saja, nanti ku belikan yang baru!"

Luhan mendorong Sehun lagi, dan Sehun benar-benar kecewa. "Bagaimana jika ada telpon penting?"

Balasnya sambil merogoh saku celananya dan memandang Sehun. Luhan bergumam kalimat 'dari adikku' sebelum mengangkatnya dan memunguti kembali pakaiannya lalu mengenakannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Luhan membuka pintu dan seorang gadis muda masuk sambil menyodorkan kantong plastik kepada Luhan.

"Tadinya ku fikir kau ada di rumah Bibi Qian!"

Luna memandangi flat Luhan berkeliling lalu mengerjap saat melihat Sehun yang kusut di sofa. Luna kemudian berjingkat mendekati kakaknya dan berbisik.

"Dia siapa? Pacarmu ya? Aku mengganggu, ya?"

"Ya, kau sangat mengganggu!" Jawab Luhan datar.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan itu, Jie. Itu dari ibu. Sebenarnya aku sudah kembali dari China kemarin tapi terlalu lelah untuk mengantarkan semua itu kemari."

"Bagaimana keadaan Ayah dan Ibu?"

"Mereka sehat. Ayah sangat senang sekali saat mendengar ceritaku bahwa dirimu bekerja di sebuah Rumah Fashion besar di London. Akhirnya dari ke empat putrinya, ada juga yang mengikuti jejaknya."

"Luna! Kau lama sekali!" Chen masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi lalu membungkuk kepada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Baiklah Eonnie. Aku dan Chen akan pergi ke desa ibunya di Districk Lake. Sampai jumpa"

Luhan tersenyum melihat adiknya melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Chen juga mengucapkan permisi berkali-kali sambil menarik lengan Luna sepupunya dengan genggaman keras.

"Chen!" Luhan memanggil Chen yang hampir menghilang.

Pemuda itu menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu.

"Jaga Luna baik-baik, bagaimanapun dia adalah kakakmu juga!"

"Tentu saja!" Desis Chen lalu benar-benar pergi.

Luhan menutup pintu flatnya lagi dan duduk di sebelah Sehun yang bersandar lemah ke sofa.

"Kau mau makan?"

"Aku menginginkan yang lain, tapi gangguan selalu datang!" Desisnya.

"Tadi itu adikmu? Yang perempuan?"

"Semua saudaraku perempuan. Dia kuliah disini dan tinggal bersama Paman Kent. Chen mungkin hanya liburan, dia sangat sering liburan. Anak itu sangat suka jalan-jalan."

Sehun mengangguk, ia mulai tersenyum lagi. Senyuman misterius itu sudah bisa Luhan tebak apa maksud dibaliknya. Sehun ingin melanjutkan aksinya lagi.

"Tunggu. Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Apa lagi?" Sehun terdengar semakin kesal.

"Soal kecelakaan sehari sebelum kau ada di ranjangku di Paris, apa itu termasuk ke dalam rencanamu dan Grandmere?"

"Tidak pernah ada kecelakaan!" Jawab Sehun.

"Kau di hipnotis seorang hypnotherapis bernama Beltva. Wanita Austria itu adalah temanku semasa kuliah dan dia siap membantuku!"

"Hipno…" Luhan benar-benar tidak menyangka.

Wanita yang ada disisinya saat ia terbangun di sebuah bangku taman pada waktu itu, Luahn bahkan tidak mengingat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Hipnotis apa? Apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

"Dia hanya perlu membuatmu merasa lelah agar begitu pulang ke rumah Xi Luhan langsung tertidur. Itu kami lakukan agar kami punya banyak waktu untuk merubah kamarmu."

"Lalu membuatku mengigau agar kau membuka pakaianku setiap malam?"

"Aku tidak perlu hipnotis untuk berbohong seperti itu. Malam pertama itu, Grandmereyang membuka pakaianmu. Tapi diluar rencana, pada malam kedua aku melakukannya sendiri. Salah sendiri mengapa kau selalu bersikap sok manis dan…"

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Sekarang sudah cukup? Sekarang sudah tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu kita lagi, kan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengganggu kita kali ini."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Annyeong!

Akhirnya udah end. Ternyata ini gak jadi seyeo buat jadi 2 chap karena takut bakal kependekan.

Oiya seyeo jugak mau bilang. Sebenernya di chap ini banyak kata-kata yang seyeo ubah ataupun tambahin. Seyeo tau kalo sebenernya gak boleh ngelakuin itu apalagi tanpa seijin penulis aslinya, tapi kalo enggak jadinya bakal aneh karena nama cast nya beda jauh sama yang di novelnya. Jadi seyeo cuman berusaha menyesuaikan aja kok, nggak ada niat lainnya. Seyeo sengaja bilang ini biar readers yang memang sudah pernah baca atau belum nggak ' _neting'_ sama adanya perubahan antara novel aslinya sama hasil remake-an seyeo.

Btw buat ff baru seyeo, itu masih hasil remake-an (dan tetep novel karyanya phoebe) dan pastinya dengan maincast hunhan. Dan bakal seyeo publish pas malem tahun baru, horaaaayyyy!

Okee itu aja. Makasih sama semua yang udah sempetin baca ff seyeo, yang udah **nge-fav** dan **nge follow**. Dan terutama yang udah **NGE-REVIEW** dari chap awal sampe akhir. Seyeo cinta kalian semua mumumu...:*

Gomawo!

 **Big Thanks and Big Hug to :**

 **Lisasa Luhan, chenma, Seravin509, Angel Deer, Misslah, Molly, sheerii, laabaikands, hunnaxx, ichaadyah, Selenia Oh, Juna Oh, XikaNish, Re-Panda68, DBSJYJ, Arifahohse, oh chaca, HunHanCherry1220, rly, punya'sehun** (sumpah ni nama ambigu -_-), **Deer-Bubble, SyiSehun, Okta Hunhan, deva94bubletea, + review-ers yang nge-review di chap-chap sebelumnya dan gak sempet di chap 12 kemaren.**

Jeongmal Gomawo :*:*:*


End file.
